Corazón de Diamante
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Rhea no es una chica normal aunque eso parece, un extraño y dulce pasado la une a Hisoka, un presente que remueve sus sentimientos luego de conocer a un joven guardaespaldas de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños y un futuro que es incierto para ambos.
1. Princesa y Pueblerina

**1. Rhea**

-¿por qué no me llevas contigo?

-porque es peligroso

-¿no es más peligroso que me dejes aquí sola?

La elocuencia de la niña siempre lo había sorprendido, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía cambiar esa expresión de amabilidad por la típica frialdad que rodeaba sus ojos con el resto de la gente.

-no preguntes tonterías…-respondió evadiendo esos ojos grises llenos de energía.

-si te vas…yo estaré muy triste…-dijo la niña con voz lastimera al borde del llanto mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba el suelo-¿y cuándo vas a volver?

-…puede que no regrese, Rhea

Rhea apretó los dientes intentando no llorar, mientras su mente se repetía: _Hisoka miente, me está mintiendo, él no me dejaría sola…es una broma, sí, seguramente es una broma…_

* * *

Habían pasado ya 10 años desde la último vez que lo había visto, seguramente nunca más volvería a encontrarlo y ya se había olvidado de ella, o quizás estaba muerto…o nunca la había querido, solo se deshizo de su molesta presencia, o…

Rhea suspiró, realmente no le gustaba pensar en aquel día; se sentía melancólica y angustiada cuando recordaba el momento en que el chico que le salvó la vida, protegió y cuidó durante un año, la había abandonado sin darle una explicación y sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

-…bueno…-se dijo sentándose en la cama.

Llevaba media hora despierta, sin moverse, pensando.

Sería una mañana común: la ducha, el café con galletas, la caminata hasta el mercado, alguna que otra sonrisa con los comerciantes, la caminata a casa, preparar el almuerzo y sentarse a leer mientras esperaba pasar las horas para luego comer sola y seguir matando el tiempo con sus libros.

De por sí no era una chica intelectual, su naturaleza era de combate, pero al verse sola no encontró mejor refugio que las novelas románticas en donde cualquier hombre se convertía en príncipe por su mujer amada, siempre vista como una rosa o una princesa. El amor luce bien en libros y líneas bien escritas, Rhea no creía conocer el amor, no lo reconocía ni quería saber de él. No era necesario para su existencia.

Mientras mecía la silla en las patas traseras y leía con los pies apoyados en el alfeizar de la ventana, una voz llamó a la puerta de su casa.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y salió al jardín delantero hallándose con un chico de unos 19 años, de mediana altura y cabellos rubios que estaba apoyado en la verja del jardín con la cabeza agacha y el cuerpo jadeante. Su ropa, algo extravagante, estaba rasgada y parecía sucio. Instintivamente Rhea alzó su guardia, no se dejaba engañar por simple apariencia.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó fría y distante

-… ¿podrías…darme…un vaso con agua…por favor?

El chico la miró e intentó una sonrisa algo débil, pues realmente estaba cansado y esa última caminata hasta la casa de Rhea lo había dejado sin aliento. Era la primera persona que veía en semanas y se sentía feliz de volver a hablar con alguien más que no fuese su conciencia.

La chica entró a la pequeña casa y en un momento regresó con una jarra llena de agua. No abrió la verja ni le ofreció entrar, siquiera le habló, solo le pasó la jarra y esperó a que el joven la vaciara. Sonrió sorprendida cuando lo vio tragar un litro de agua de un solo sorbo mientras su respiración se iba acompasando un poco.

-gracias…-dijo él sentándose a lo indio en el suelo, con la cabeza hacia abajo y las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

Llevaba un traje blanco de combate que denotaba lo delgado que era, cargaba un bolsón negro y sobre él unas ropas azules con líneas amarillas que llamaron la atención de Rhea.

Ella se preguntó si el chico pensaba quedarse ahí hasta que lo invitara a pasar o solo estaba descansando, solo estaba segura que no lo invitaría a entrar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La voz, ahora firme y varonil del desconocido la hizo mirarlo con interés.

-¿Sabes dónde vive la familia Beaumont?

-¿los Beaumont? Claro, viven en la casa principal de la ciudad

-…bien… ¿podrías decirme cómo llegar?

-muy simple, solo entras a la ciudad y sigues derecho por la avenida G, llegarás a una mansión gigantesca…ahí es

-Bueno ...

El chico se levantó enérgicamente del piso y estiró su cuerpo dispuesto a seguir caminando; su rostro inteligente y pálido hacían notar con gracia sus ojos castaños llenos de locuacidad; ojos que miraron con cierto temor a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros que lo había tratado tan fríamente.

-gracias…nos vemos…-dijo antes de partir su camino hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

Rhea cogió la jarra vacía y volvió a entrar, tomó su libro y se sentó volviendo a fundirse en la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta.

Era ya mediodía, se había atrasado un poco en las compras y el mercado de la ciudad ya estaba cerrando sus tiendas pues se aproximaba la hora de almorzar.

Rhea caminaba rápido entre los transeúntes buscando algunas patatas, tomates, zanahorias, algunas frutas y ensalada. No tenía tiempo para socializar con los comerciantes, ni mucho menos para mirar a quien iba a su alrededor.

Rem había podido detenerle al decirle que tenía el último tomo de literatura europea y lo estaba guardando para ella, Rhea se olvidó de su problema con la hora y salió de la casa de su amiga leyendo el libro ahora sin siquiera mirar la calle. Caminaba muy lento para que pudieran verla y esquivarla sin tener que dejar de leer.

Se detuvo al pasar en frente de la casa de los Beaumont, recordó al muchacho rubio de hace dos días y se preguntó qué tendría que ver él con la familia más rica de la ciudad.

Dejó el libro sobre su canasta y miró hacia los jardines de la mansión, aquella pomposidad y elegancia contrastaban con su vestido desteñido y sus zapatos desgastados. Seguramente era una campesina, una hormiga, un poco de polvo frente a aquella familia.

_Recuerda que eres una princesa_

La voz de su madre golpeó su memoria haciéndola marear.

Se sostuvo la cabeza un momento y siguió caminando lentamente con el libro frente a sus ojos, aunque ya no estaba tan concentrada como en un principio. Su infancia en el palacio revivía en fugaces imágenes que cruzaban su memoria mientras su conciencia y razón le decían: _¿Princesa? ¿Princesa de qué? No tengo palacio, no tengo reino, mi pueblo cree que estoy muerta…no soy una princesa…_

Bajó el libro al ver una silueta conocida en la vereda del frente. Era él.

Ahora se veía serio, calculador, casi frío y no demostraba emoción alguna. Estaba limpio y sus ropas bien puestas. Sobre el traje blanco llevaba el tabardo hasta la cintura y un faldón hasta la pantorrilla de color azul con dobleces amarillos. Se veía realmente distinto así, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Junto a él, una mujer de unos 20 años, delgada, muy fina y elegante que reía junto a otra de la misma alcurnia. Su vestido de seda, sus tacones y sus pierna esbeltas hicieron que Rhea bajara la mirada un poco avergonzada por su apariencia, algo muy extraño en ella, no solía importarle mucho la opinión del resto.

Pero comprendió lo que hacía el pelirrubio en aquel lugar, por su formalidad y seriedad debía formar parte de la seguridad de la familia, quizás, el guardaespaldas de Zoe Beaumont; la mujer más rica del mundo.

Siguió su camino intentando no llamar la atención aunque no pudo evitar captar la mirada del chico sobre su figura al verla pasar frente a él.

**_Hi! Ok, lo acepto, es mi primer fanfic de HXH, en realidad nunca había escrito uno jejeje pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el principio, tengo muchas cosas en la mente que quiero escribirlas aquí y ^^ se habrán dado cuenta de quién es el chico rubio *-* bueno, si quieren saber qué pasará con Rhea (se pronuncia ría) sigan leyendo que prublicaré muy seguido :) gracias_**


	2. Kurapika

-…qué cansada estoy…-suspiró Zoe sentándose en el futón de su habitación a la vez que desataba su cabello negro sobre sus bellos hombros descubiertos-…hey, Kurapika-dijo mirando al chico que, como le correspondía, se había quedado a la entrada de la habitación observándola seriamente.

-dígame, señorita-respondió él

-oh, vamos…no seas tan serio. Ven, vamos a beber algo-dijo con una sonrisa sensual

-no, gracias…no acostumbro beber-dijo el pelirrubio con educación-mucho menos en horario de trabajo

-…comprendo, así que no eres un hombre fácil…-suspiró poniéndose de pie-supongo que estarás tras de mí el resto de la noche ¿verdad?

-es mi trabajo

-pero…podríamos hacer más amena la compañía ¿no crees?-le sonrió nuevamente con picardía aunque simplemente ver el rostro inmutable de Kurapika le dejó en claro que no sería una presa sencilla de cazar.

Por su postura y seriedad era obvia su determinación, responsabilidad y frialdad de pensamiento, pero tal vez por eso se notaba lo frágil, sensible y virgen que era. Zoe reconocía fácilmente la experiencia en mujeres de cualquier hombre y la de este chico, guapo e inteligente, era completamente nula. Veía en su rostro y en sus gestos la inexperiencia; aquella inexperiencia que alzaba aun más sus deseos de iniciar sexualmente a aquel muchachito tan fino.

Kurapika estaba acostumbrado a pasar muchas horas de pie, pero por alguna razón, se sentía cansado y aburrido de ver a Zoe elegir el vestido con el que bajaría a la cena de aquella noche,

Suspiró con tedio y se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos. Notaba claramente las intenciones de Zoe, sabía que era diferente a Neón…

Neón, ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Sería feliz en su matrimonio?

Sonrió esperando lo mejor para su amiga aunque sabía que ella había aceptado el compromiso solo por la estabilidad y reputación de su padre. Ahora era la esposa del conde de Sadark, su posición era envidiada por cualquiera pero él, Kurapika, quien había sido su testigo en la boda, conocía perfectamente aquella mirada triste y vacía de Neón. No era feliz, no era lo que ella quería…pero de alguna u otra forma, era lo correcto.

-hey…-la voz de Zoe lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad haciéndolo alzar violentamente la cabeza-¿puedes dejarme sola un momento? Necesito cambiarme de ropa

Kurapika se incorporó y salió del cuarto sentándose en el suelo junto a la puerta. Miró sus manos, sus zapatos, el suelo…realmente estaba aburrido, por lo menos con Neón reía de las pataletas que hacía. Zoe era simplemente una mujer caza-hombres que no tenía otro propósito en la vida. No la había visto tomar siquiera un periódico para leer, le fastidiaba la vida bohemia de su protegida…suspiró resignado, por lo menos la paga era buena y el hermano de Zoe tenía que ver con los últimos ojos escarlata que quedaban sin localizar…solo tenía que contactarlo, hacerse su amigo y ya sabría dónde buscar.

Fue una noche como lo esperaba: él, parado en una esquina junto al resto de guardias mientras Zoe reía, coqueteaba y se jactaba de su belleza con todos los invitados.

-Buscaré otro trabajo…-se dijo con cansancio sin quitar los ojos de Zoe aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que no sería así.

A las cuatro de la mañana, Zoe llegó a su lado, con un par de whiskys encima y un olor a licor muy intenso. Le habló bruscamente dejándole claro que no lo quería cerca hasta la mañana, que tenía libre aquellas horas para hacer lo que quisiera ya que ella estaría ocupada.

Kurapika insistió en que debía quedarse a su lado, pero Jais, el líder de la guardia, le dijo que las órdenes de Zoe eran explícitas y no se debían debatir.

-además, veo que quieres descansar…mañana a las 9:00 retomas tu lugar. Le diré a otro que la vigile-concluyó Jais

Kurapika vio a su líder alejarse tras de Zoe y el "nuevo amigo" que había conseguido en la velada. El joven rubio no quería ni pensar en las ocupaciones que estaría su protegida esas horas.

Un poco aliviado y, por qué no, feliz, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Tanto humo de cigarrillos, hedor a alcohol y pomposidad por todos lados lo habían asqueado un poco.

Desde el balcón en el que estaba se veía claramente la casita pequeña que había en la colina frente a las puertas de la ciudad. Allí vivía esa muchacha fría y distante que había sido a la vez tan amable con él.

* * *

-¿ya lo leíste?-Rem miró a Rhea con sorpresa

-sí…-sonrió la muchacha-…digamos que estaba muy interesante

-wow, cada día me impresionas más

-¿no tienes ningún otro?

-no, no tengo. Pero entra, hoy en la mañana tuve un cliente muy extraño

-¿y eso qué?

-decía llamarse Hisoka…y me acordé de ti-sonrió

Las mejillas de Rhea se encendieron tan rápido como palidecieron, su corazón se descompuso y a su memoria afloraron imágenes tan intensamente que le hicieron doler una sien.

Siguió a Rem a través de la tienda de antigüedades hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde comenzaba la casa de su amiga. Se sentó en el sillón y aceptó el café que Rem le ofreció.

-¿era pelirrojo?-preguntó directamente Rhea

-sí, lo era…tenía el peinado hacia atrás y usaba unas ropas muy extrañas-rió-parecía un joker

-…hm…-sonrió-a Hisoka le gustan los naipes

Rem observó la mirada perdida y nostálgica de su joven amiga. Seguramente veía ante sus ojos al chico que ella recordaba, aunque si fuese el mismo hombre…no, no le gustaría que Rhea se encontrara con un hombre tan frío, envuelto en aquella aura asesina de la que fueron testigos sus ojos y esa mirada libidinosa que traía. Se preguntaba por qué la chica insistía en decir que ya no quería buscarlo, que no quería saber de él, si en el fondo moría de ganas de escuchar su voz nuevamente, necesitaba verlo, era su causa pendiente…era inútil que se esforzara en negarlo.

-¿qué buscaba?

-nada en especial…-dijo Rem oyendo la campanilla de la tienda-espera un momento, tengo un cliente

Rhea dejó el café y siguió a su amiga, no quería quedarse sola con sus recuerdos.

-buenos días, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?-preguntó Rem con amabilidad

-busco algo…

Rhea lo quedó mirando. ¿Qué hacía el pelirrubio allí?

-¿algo en especial?-prosiguió Rem

-¿conoce la tribu Kuruta?

-Kuruta ...

Por alguna razón el joven no miraba a ninguna de las dos mujeres, mantenía sus ojos bajo su flequillo tomando objetos de la tienda y fingiendo interés.

-hm…sí, la conozco. Pero creo que ya no me queda nada de ese clan

-…oh…ya veo…-suspiró él con tristeza. Tenía un jarrón en sus manos que estaban muy tensas. Rhea tuvo miedo de que rompiera la valiosa pieza de cerámica.

-Kuruta…-dijo Rhea en voz alta sabiendo que traería los ojos castaños del chico rubio hacia ella.

Él la miró intensamente como si quisiera descubrir sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos, pero solo pudo sentir el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al notar aquellas facciones, ahora tan únicas para él, justo en frente.

-…hm…tengo un libro sobre ellos-concluyó la chica de ojos negros

-ah…-él abrió la boca buscando una palabra en su mente. No había ninguna.

-no lo ocupo y tiene bastante información. Si quieres te lo puedo vender-sonrió Rhea con desconfianza. No regalaría un libro que consiguió por capricho, y que además, le costó mucho esfuerzo.

-¿estás bien?-Rem se había percatado del inestable estado del joven

-…sí, lo estoy-dijo él recuperándose de pronto de su estupor

-¿quieres un poco de agua? Te ves pálido

-no, no es necesario. ¿Cuánto pides por el libro?-preguntó directamente a Rhea. Sin dejar de sentir cierta ansiedad al tenerla tan cerca.

Ella rió vanidosa, engreída, suspicaz pero a la vez simpática. Le dijo que esperara, que iría por el libro a su casa y volvería en 10 minutos, mientras, Rem lo invitó a esperar sentado junto al mesón de ventas.

-¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Rhea antes de partir cogiéndose el cabello en una coleta

- ... Am, Kurapika. Un placer-respondió él tendiéndole la mano do

-Kurapika…-repitió con interés, luego abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y los cerró con calma como si hubiese leído toda la vida del joven en su nombre-mi nombre es Rhea, el placer es mío.

_**Bien, jejeje, estoy bastante inspirada, creo que pasaré toda la noche escribiendo ^^ espero les guste tanto como a mí :P cualquier crítica es bien aceptada ^^ gracias :)**_


	3. Reencuentro

_**Antes del cap, eh...decir que soy nueva en esto y jejeje no sabía como editar y poner comentarios en los cap. Sí, qué torpe yo pero ya aprendí y el que quiera me deja su comentario y yo feliz respondo. Jjaja en los otros cap había agradecido y todo, entonces aquí tambien agradecer a todos, yo también leo sin dejar comentarios jijijiji pero eso, gracias :) **_

_**Ah, y de la historia, sí, está un poco lenta pero tranquilos, ya viene, ya viene...esta Rhea es toda una caja de sorpresas :) Gracias :)**_

**3. Reencuentro**

Kurapika cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Le dolían los ojos. Toda una noche leyendo sin parar.

Rhea le había pedido bastante poco por el tomo tan valioso sobre su tribu, pero las ansias por tenerlo le hicieron pagar sin pensar. Parecía una chica honesta, aunque algo distante. Sus ojos mostraban su naturaleza fuerte y decidida, pero a la vez dulce y tierna. Sentía que se parecían mucho de una u otra forma aunque no dejaba de creer que algo en Rhea era completamente falso. Algo en su persona no lo convencía del todo.

Se desvistió rápido y se metió a la ducha. El agua caliente enfriaría sus pensamientos.

Llevaba ya una semana en su nuevo trabajo y cada día se convencía que debía cambiar de ocupación, Zoe no le diría nada sobre su hermano ni el paradero de las últimas iris escarlatas. Empezaba a creer que no tenía sentido seguir en aquella ciudad. Quizás debía regresar a la Asociación de Cazadores y pedir un empleo asignado…de todas formas no tenía nada más que hacer, no veía otro propósito en su vida más que perseguir los ojos de sus camaradas, mas, ¿Qué haría cuando los tuviera? ¿A qué se dedicaría?

Levantó la cabeza abruptamente dándose cuenta que había perdido el sentido de la vida. Había cumplido hacía poco los 19 años y pronto su principal misión acabaría dejándolo en la nada absoluta.

Se dio cuenta que nunca se había ocupado más que de su venganza, había olvidado ¿vivir? ¿Amar? ¿Gozar su juventud?

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza rechazando sus pensamientos.

Era su día libre, no quería pasarla pensando en su pobre existencia.

Se vistió lentamente y sacudió su cabello con la toalla.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba buscando otro libro en medio de sus cosas, algo que no hubiese leído, era algo innato, no podía estar sin hacer nada…leer, ¿dónde había dejado aquel libro? Quizás en su maleta…

-¡Kurapika!

La voz de Jais lo hizo sobresaltarse de sobremanera y su expresión tranquila y serena se convirtió en enojo, preocupación y molestia.

-Kurapika, rápido…abre la maldita puerta

-¿Qué sucede?-Kurapika abrió la puerta y se halló con los ojos desorbitados de Jais quien pronto lo vio, empezó a tironearlo fuertemente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Zoe.

La mujer estaba en el suelo, con la boca y los ojos abiertos, completamente inconsciente. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y con espasmos en los miembros.

El pelirrubio no tardó en reaccionar y coger en brazos a su protegida. Corrió escaleras abajo seguido de Jais, subieron al auto y partieron sin demora al hospital de la ciudad.

Kurapika sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido y no estaba asustado por la vida de Zoe, sabía que estaría bien si era atendida rápidamente, pero temía que fuese despedido de su trabajo. A pesar de ser su día libre, era su deber estar atento a las acciones de Zoe y aquella intoxicación seguramente fue durante la noche, horario a cargo de Kurapika.

-rápido, rápido…-decía Jais a la enfermera quitando a Zoe de los brazos del kuruta para dejarla en la camilla

-¿qué sucedió?-preguntó la enfermera

-…intoxicación, seguramente por pastillas-sentenció Kurapika volteándose con desinterés

Dejó el caso a manos de Jais y los profesionales. Saldría a descansar un poco, estaba molesto con Zoe, no podía preocuparse por ella, solo molestarse por su actitud.

-rayos…debería ser más responsable en lo que hace-dijo sentándose de espaldas sobre la baranda de la terraza

Tomó su teléfono que vibraba y observó el número desconocido, iba a contestar pero en un descuido resbaló su mano de la baranda perdiendo el equilibrio. El corazón se le descompensó mientras ya se veía caer 4 pisos abajo, pero lejos de eso, una suave mano contuvo la suya y lo impulsó hacia adelante recobrando su equilibrio.

Frente a él, Rhea lo miraba con indiferencia.

-¿no lees? Dice que no debes sentarte en las barandas-dijo ella apuntando con su mano libre el anuncio de advertencia que estaba junto a ellos.

Kurapika se sintió sonrojar un poco, sonrió algo cohibido y se puso de pie junto a ella soltando su mano.

-lo siento…fui un tonto-se disculpó el pelirrubio

-tranquilo, no pasa nada

Rhea se volteó mirándolo fijamente y le entregó un papel doblado en cuatro.

-me lo entregó un doctor llamado Leorio, dijo que era tu amigo

-Leorio…-Kurapika sonrió. Realmente extrañaba a ese patán.

-sí, así que…creo que…me voy. Y recuerda, te acabo de salvar la vida. Me debes una-sonrió simpática con la intención de irse

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kurapika con violencia

-…no es algo que te importe

-creo que me ocultas algo importante

-¿por qué debería de decírtelo?

La voz oscura y fría de Rhea lo hizo detenerse en seco ¿en qué pensaba, por qué ella debía contarle su secreto? era un idiota, no, simplemente su inexperiencia en chicas le estaba pasando factura.

-lo siento…-se disculpó

Rhea se volteó sonriendo abiertamente, como nunca lo había mirado y le dijo con simpatía:

-deberías dejar de disculparte tanto. Pareces un tonto

Le sacó la lengua en son de confianza y se alejó dejando a un colorido pelirrubio que no sabía si enojarse más o avergonzarse de lo nervioso que estaba.

Leorio se veía extraño con ese traje blanco y esa expresión tan seria, impropia de su carácter. Lo estaba esperando en el lugar que decía la nota: la mesita de la esquina derecha frente al casino del hospital.

Se acercó rápidamente y se asustó de ver a un Leorio tan distinto, pero cuando el joven médico lo vio, su expresión fue tan común como de costumbre y olvidando las distancias que solía poner Kurapika, se levantó dándole un fuerte abrazo contra la voluntad del chico.

-ok, ok…no seas tan amigable, Leorio-dijo Kurapika tomando asiento frente a su amigo

-hey, no me ves en dos años y me recibes de esa forma…tú no cambias ¿eh?

-tú tampoco; el mismo patán arrogante e irresponsable que de costumbre

-ja, mira quien lo dice…el mismo frío, calculador e inexpresivo que de costumbre-dijo el mayor imitando el tono de Kurapika

Se miraron un momento y se echaron a reír.

Era bueno reencontrarse con viejos amigos. Lo hacía sentir en familia.

_**Eto, bueno...sí, fue más corto pero es que quería publicar para explicar por qué no había escrito nada en los otros cap :P me siento torpe, ahora siempre verán estas letritas y sabrán que es la señorita Antonia hablandoles xD Gracias por leer :) **_


	4. El joven pelirrojo y la princesa

**4. El joven pelirrojo y la princesa**

**woooooow! *-* qué feliz por los que leen jejejej yo sigo escribiendo. Este cap es algo largo. Quizás Hisoka me ha quedado un poco fuera del personaje pero imaginenselo de 16 años, joven, nuevecito en el mundo de los asesinos *-* ok, ok, solo lean y fíjense en su canción :P**

-Rhea, amor…despierta-dijo la reina Aline moviendo suavemente a su hija en sus aposentos-vamos, mira por la ventana

La pequeña Rhea abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa acabando con su fingido sueño y saltó de la cama corriendo a la ventana.

-¡nieve, mamá, es nieve!-gritó Rhea dando saltitos de alegría

-sí amor, pero…debes abrigarte antes de salir-dijo Aline deteniendo a su hija que ya quería salir corriendo a los jardines del palacio

-…ok, ok

Rhea se desvistió y vistió tan rápido como pudo. Sus manos blancas como la nieve eran muy ágiles y pronto se veía a la princesa correr por las escaleras hacia el exterior.

La niña se tiró a la nieve observando con sus ojos grises cómo los copos caían sobre sus blancos cabellos cubriéndola por completo. Tan feliz la hacía el frío, tanto la llenaba el invierno. Era suyo, el frío era de su propio ser y adoraba sentir cómo su energía aumentaba al estar en contante con la nieve y la lluvia.

Cerró sus ojos extasiada por su sensación sin darse cuenta que su madre ya no estaba a su lado, que estaba sola y que 3 figuras habían entrado sin avisar a su palacio.

Se sentó y sobre su mano formó una rosa de nieve sabiendo que su habilidad crecía en esa estación del año. Sonrió y corrió dentro de la casa con su rosa blanca en la mano.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Suki, su niñera, en el suelo, con la cabeza a centímetros de su cuerpo…más allá el mayordomo, y los guardias.

La rosa se deshizo.

-¡Mamá!-gritó corriendo entre los cadáveres escaleras arriba mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por su rostro

Muerte, sangre, cabezas cortadas…muerte, sangre, miembros mutilados… ¡qué estaba sucediendo!

-¡Mamá…!

Pateó la puerta de su cuarto encontrándose sola, Aline no estaba ahí.

Volteó para reanudar su camino pero la figura juvenil de un chico adolescente la detuvo.

Era alto, tenía el cabello rojo hacia delante de forma descuidada y la piel clara. No tendría más de 17 años. Sus facciones eran muy finas, europeas tal vez. Vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos. En su mano derecha tenía un par de naipes manchados con sangre y su ropa tenía grandes marcas rojas.

La respiración de Rhea se contuvo, solo con verlo sabía que era el culpable de su pesadilla y que seguramente ella era la próxima en su lista.

_Eres muy valiosa para el mundo, Rhea…por eso te cuidamos tanto_

Eran las palabras de Aline que venían a su mente mientras sus rodillas temblorosas se doblaban y la hacían caer de bruces al suelo. Temblaba y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo ¿frío? ¿Acaso tener frío se sentía tan feo? Era la primera que lo experimentaba y no quería sentirlo más.

Cerró los ojos con resignación, sentía los pasos del pelirrojo hacia ella y su mente trabajaba sin descanso viendo a su madre muerta, sí, era obvio que no estaba viva…

Sintió esa fría mano en su cuello, como si buscara su pulso. Era suave. El chico estaba hincado a su lado observándola ¿por qué no la mataba ya? ¿Para qué prolongar su sufrimiento?

-…está viva…-dijo el pelirrojo con su mano sobre el cabello blanco de Rhea

-¿Qué pasa, Hisoka? ¿Encontraste a la princesita?-preguntó otro hombre con tono frío y desagradable

-sí…pero me da pena matarla, es tan linda-dijo con simpatía soltando una risita

-hazlo ya. No tenemos tiempo…a menos que no seas capaz de hacerlo

-¿quieres hacerlo tú, Jack?

-no puedes ¿verdad?

-claro que sí, pero creo que ya me he ensuciado demasiado las manos por hoy-se defendió el joven levantándose bruscamente

Rhea no podía mover un músculo y pronto necesitaría respirar.

-bien, muévete-dijo Jack apartando a Hisoka-eres demasiado blando ¿sabes?

Hisoka chasqueó la lengua con molestia y miró a la pequeña. ¿Acaso era ella la princesa con corazón de diamante? ¿Era ella la joya más preciosa del mundo? Era simplemente una infanta, con suerte tendría 6 años aunque su aura fuerte, fría y cortante lo hacía dudar de su debilidad. Tenía un potencial increíble. Bastaba con mirarla.

Rhea suspiró asfixiada y miró fijamente a Jack, sus ojos grises congelaron un momento los de su victimario quien tenía firmemente un arma de fuego junto a la cabeza de la princesa.

Cerró los ojos al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Jack y se creyó muerta, pero solo sintió una ráfaga de viento y una sustancia tibia que se pegaba a su rostro: sangre.

Al abrir los ojos vio al joven pelirrojo con un naipe en su mano derecha mientras la cabeza de Jack caía lentamente al suelo junto a su arma de fuego.

No pudo reaccionar, tan solo vio esos ojos claros clavarse en sus ojos grises.

Sonrió.

El mismo que había matado a Jack le sonreía ahora con sinceridad. Su mente pareció enfriarse aun más.

-Hisoka… ¿qué hiciste?-le preguntó una mujer que llegó cargando en su hombro un objeto redondo con mechones blancos hasta el piso

-¿…de quién es esa cabeza…?-preguntó Rhea como si hubiese recobrado la vida en solo un instante

-¿qué sucede pequeña? ¿No ves? Creo que era la reina…oh, ya veo…es tu mami…-dijo la mujer con ironía

-ma…má…-la voz cortada y noqueada de la pequeña peliblanca tocó fondo en la mente del joven asesino

Se vio a él, pequeño y pobre, viendo a su madre mutilada en la habitación de su padre…muerta…

-ma…má…-repitió Rhea levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la mujer

La suave mano de Hisoka la contuvo y un golpe severo en la nuca la hizo perder el conocimiento.

-…hey, ¿por qué no la matas de una vez?-preguntó la mujer tirando a un lado la cabeza de Aline-Hisoka…hey, te estoy hablando…si no la matas tú, lo haré yo y me quedaré con su corazón de diamante… ¿era lo que querías no?

Hisoka miró a su compañera con ojos afilados y clavó su mano en su pecho reventando su corazón.

* * *

-…ma…má…-Rhea abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía mucho frío y no lograba enfocar bien sus ojos.

Llevó su mano a su frente, un paño mojado estaba sobre su flequillo y una manta la cubría por completo.

Intentó incorporarse pero no lo logró. Estaba demasiado agotada.

Observó el techo, no era el marmolado de su cuarto ni del palacio, era un entablado muy pobre y olía a humedad.

Sintió unos pasos hacia ella, un fuerte mareo le nubló la vista y de pronto dos ojos curioso acompañados de una sonrisa amable y unos cabellos rojos se posaron frente a ella acariciando tiernamente su cabeza.

-sabía que no tardarías en despertar…-dijo el chico sentándose en el suelo con una sonrisa amigable

-…Hisoka…

-¿eh…?

El joven miró a la pequeña que había roto en llanto sorpresivamente, iba a levantarse para retirarse y dejarla llorar sola, pero una fuerte ráfaga de nen paralizó su cuerpo y el de la pequeña.

-ah…-Rhea veía nuevamente su mente nublada, solo estaba él y la extraña sensación de ahogo que la consumía.

-¡Hisoka, te tenemos!-gritó un hombre desde algún lugar

Rhea notó que el pelirrojo luchaba por acercarse a ella en un intento de tomarla en brazos.

Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer…solo…solo…solo se le ocurrió gritar con todas sus fuertes y seguir llorando.

Hisoka cayó sentado al suelo, la fuerza del aura de la pequeña era increíble pero no había tiempo de sorprenderse. Seguramente sabían que había asesinado a Jack y Daisy, y que tenía con él a la princesa del corazón de diamante. Lo buscaban para matarlo y asesinar a la niña.

Por alguna razón ya no podía permitirlo, era la prueba para poder llamarse a sí mismo asesino…y no podía hacerlo. Esa niña le recordaba demasiado a su yo interior.

-vamos…

Tomó a Rhea en brazos y pateó la pared de madera saliendo rápidamente mientras ella seguía llorando sin consuelo ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que los perseguían para matarlos?

-¡detente maldito! Devuélvela-gritaba quien los perseguía

-oye…-dijo Hisoka, quien no podía voltearse a ver ya que llevaba a Rhea en su hombro-dime… ¿viene solo?

-…no lo sé…-gimoteaba la princesa

-solo míralo

-…sí…viene solo…-dijo ella volviendo a romper en llanto

-ok…

Rhea sintió cómo el chico se detenía bruscamente y la tomaba de la cintura haciéndola mirar hacia abajo mientras de la nada aparecía un naipe en su mano opuesta como si fuese una navaja.

Alzó la vista y vio ese mismo rostro amigable convertido en perversión y sed de sangre. Su expresión le dio escalofríos y miedo. Sabía lo que pasaría, seguramente mataría a su oponente. Podía sentirlo…estaba agotada, no quería más.

Suspiró y de pronto se vio acurrucada en los brazos de Hisoka quien caminaba ahora tranquilamente por el sendero tarareando una antigua canción que ella conocía.

_Si la vida te enfrenta, acepta el desafío_

_Si la vida te sonríe, acepta el desafío_

_Recuerda que la vida viene de la tierra_

_Recuerda que la tierra saca fuerzas del río_

_Si la vida te enfrenta, acepta el desafío_

_Saca el brillo escarlata, del dios concedido_

-¿escarlata?…Hisoka, ¿de dónde aprendiste esa canción?-preguntó con tono somnoliento

-mi hermano solía cantarla

-…oh…a mí me la enseñó un amigo…me gusta mucho ¿podrías seguir?

El chico sonrió y siguió cantando aquella canción tan conocida por las tribus del sur.

Al despertar se encontró sola en el piso duro y frío. Una luz anaranjada llamó su atención y se acercó rápidamente confiada en que encontraría al pelirrojo. No se equivocaba, Hisoka estaba junto a la fogata armando torres de naipes frente a él.

Los ojos inocentes de Rhea se sorprendieron y casi olvidando que acababa de quedar huérfana, perdida en el mundo junto a un desconocido; se sentó frente al chico y sonrió preguntándole si le gustaban los juegos de cartas. Hisoka solo asintió, estaba concentrado en la punta de su sexta torre.

-oye…-dijo ella recobrando su tono triste y confundido-¿por qué nos perseguían?

-…porque sí

-¿Por qué sí? Esa no es una respuesta válida

-puede que no lo sea para ti, pero es lo mejor-le dijo Hisoka apoyando sus manos en sus piernas para mirarla a la cara fijamente-ahora, escúchame bien…ese cabello tuyo y esos ojos son muy reconocibles ¿sabes? Así que los ocultaremos

-¿por qué?

-ya te diste cuenta que nos persiguen ¿verdad? pero si cambiamos tu apariencia…creerán que eres otra ¿entiendes?

-…no me hables como si no entendiera de lo que hablas-dijo ella con seriedad

Hisoka se sorprendió.

-bien… ¿te gusta el cabello negro?

-no, me gusta castaño

-¿y los ojos?

-negros

-muy bien…

Hisoka la levantó dejándola de pie frente a él.

-quiero que cierres los ojos

Rhea sonrió entretenida. Tal vez haría un truco de magia para ella.

Sintió una extraña electricidad en su espina dorsal, luego algo que quemaba sus ojos y una fuerte presión en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos con miedo y notó la sonrisa amable de su compañero. Una lluvia de mariposas rojas había caído sobre su cuerpo, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos se sentían distintos.

-ahora eres otra…-le dijo Hisoka-…luego te enseñaré a mantener esa apariencia…

-… ¿por qué me cuidas?

Aun sorprendida por su cambio de color se sentó junto a Hisoka y vio por primera vez, los ojos más tristes que conociera en su vida.

_**¿Cómo conoce Hisoka aquella canción, y Rhea? Pues...sigan leyendo**_

_**Sí, he sacado la parte tierna del joker pero ¿no es que siempre las personas frías tienen a alguien que saca lo más dulce de ellos? jejejej bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado *-* Nos leemos :)**_


	5. Seducción Colapso

**5. Seducción. Colapso**

_Si la vida te enfrenta, acepta el desafío_

_Si la vida te sonríe, acepta el desafío_

_Recuerda que la vida viene de la tierra_

_Recuerda que la tierra saca fuerzas del río_

_Si la vida te enfrenta, acepta el desafío_

_Saca el brillo escarlata, del dios concedido_

Kurapika tarareaba alegremente su canción mientras Zoe se limaba las uñas.

El chico ya estaba leyendo ¿acaso no podía estar un momento libre sin tener un libro frente a sus ojos?

Zoe se levantó de la cama un poco indignada, no podía creer que incluso durante las noches debía soportar la presencia del pelirrubio que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla. Desde la intoxicación no la dejaba sola casi en ningún instante, solo cuando salía a mediodía "a caminar" por la ciudad. Sabía perfectamente que en realidad se encontraba todos los días con _esa _campesina de la colina en la tienda de antigüedades.

Le había preguntado un par de veces por su relación con ella, pero solo recibía un silencio por respuesta y una indiferencia brutal que comenzaba a corromper su cordura ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta de la belleza de mujer que cuidaba? Era demasiado hermosa para vivir y él, un cuadrado e inepto muchachito rubio de grandes ojos inteligentes, fino y responsable…no la haría perder la cabeza, a menos que ya le hubiese robado la razón.

-quiero estar sola esta noche-dijo abriendo su clóset-voy a salir

-…no puede salir…la tengo encadenada-dijo con simpatía mientras miraba la cadena invisible que rodeaba el tobillo de Zoe

-ja, qué chistoso…-dijo ella con ironía sin ver ni sentir el elemento nen

-si no me cree…intente salir. No podrá

Y siguió leyendo su maldito libro.

-saldré igual-dijo Zoe quitándose la pijama y colocándose un vestido rojo.

¿Era enserio? ¿Acababa de desnudarse frente a él y ni siquiera alzó la mirada? ¿Acaso era homosexual?

Intentó salir de la habitación pero cayó de bruces como si algo se lo impidiera, como si estuviera… ¿encadenada?

Miró su tobillo y vio la cadena que la unía a la mano derecha de Kurapika quien parecía indiferente a la situación.

-qué demonios… ¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Hazlo o gritaré!

El chico dejó caer su libro y se levantó intimidantemente.

-ya le dije que no puede salir. Leorio ha dicho que debe reposar durante una semana y eso es lo que hará ¿me oyó?

La voz fuerte y molesta de Kurapika fue contraproducente. Zoe no se cohibió, al contrario, sintió con su cuerpo tomaba energías. Realmente le gustaba el muchachito rubio, lo quería suyo, de nadie más y siendo ella la jefa…no podría decirle que no.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta fingiendo enojo.

Se quitó el vestido rojo lentamente, ahora Kurapika la miraba exclusivamente a ella y no podía negarse a observar.

Vio a través del espejo el rostro suavemente coloreada del joven y su mirada un tanto perpleja que luego bajó al piso antes de volver a su asiento y retomar el libro que estaba en el suelo.

-…la princesa de las islas del norte…-dijo comenzando a leer para concentrarse en las líneas y no en las curvas de Zoe

-¿es la princesa del corazón de diamante?

Kurapika miró a Zoe, aun en ropa interior, pero estaba sorprendido que su ignorante protegida supiera algo que tuviera sentido y relevancia.

-sí… ¿has oído hablar de ella?

-todo el tiempo, hace años que mi hermano está detrás de su corazón

Su hermano, al fin Zoe hablaba de su hermano. Kurapika se mordió los labios para no encender su mirada.

-…ya veo…-dijo con indiferencia. Sabía que era la clave para que Zoe abriera la boca.

-dicen que la princesa está muerta, mi hermano es uno de los que afirma que está viva

-¿Por qué…?

-nunca se encontró su cadáver…su corazón nadie lo ha encontrado…es un misterio. Hace 10 años mi hermano pagó una fortuna para obtener aquel tesoro, dicen que es el más importante del mundo y él, codicioso, todo lo quiere-rió con simpatía mientras se acomodaba la pijama y volvía a acostarse arrinconándose lo más cerca de Kurapika.

-…era una niña ¿no?

-si estuviera viva tendría…unos 17años ¿acaso te interesan los tesoros humanos?-preguntó sorprendida y luego rió-lo sabía, no podías ser tan perfecto

Kurapika empuñó su mano derecha y fingió leer intentando mantener sus ojos castaños. Era imposible. Debía hacer que Zoe hablara un poco más, solo un poco más y tendría su respuesta.

-… ¿sabes algo? Me gusta que estés aquí todo el tiempo aunque me sofocas "cuidándome" ¿por qué no nos entretenemos tú y yo, eh?-le sonrió nuevamente con su intento de captar su atención.

No sabía que la mente de Kurapika estaba en otra parte, ni siquiera era capaz de oírle, si tan solo hubiese visto el fuego encendido en sus ojos, habría desecho todo intento de seducirlo.

-oye, te estoy hablando…-susurró Zoe bajando el tono de su voz y tensando aun más el ambiente. Sabía que si él cedía, sería muy fácil complacerlo, era nuevo en esto y con un par de juegos lo tendría por siempre en sus manos.

Kurapika se sintió más tranquilo y recobró su compostura. Zoe no había perdido su tiempo y acariciaba suavemente el rostro del pelirrubio quien permanecía inmutable y entendía lentamente la situación.

-… ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Kurapika sintió unos tibios y dulces labios sobre los suyos, ya no estaba absorto en sus pensamientos pero no podía negarse a ella aunque ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos, solo sentía a Zoe investigando su boca detalle a detalle.

Tuvo cierta repugnancia hacia su beso, no era sincero, era apasionado pero no tenía fondo, solo era un movimiento mecánico mientras intentaba calzarse sobre él.

Zoe sonrió. Lo tenía. Era todo suyo.

-basta…

La mano de Kurapika la hizo caer al suelo roja de vergüenza.

El chico se levantó cogiendo su libro y salió de la habitación enceguecido de indignación. Se sentía faltado en respeto ¿quién rayos se creía esa mujerzuela? Estaba completamente loca.

Un flechazo le cruzó por las sientes haciéndolo tambalear un momento. Se cogió la cabeza con su mano derecha pero el golpe contra el piso era inminente.

* * *

Leorio soltó la muñeca de Kurapika luego de controlar su pulso y se sentó a la orilla de la cama observando la respiración, ahora normal, de su amigo.

-cuándo dejarás de exigirte tanto…-suspiró en forma de reprimenda el joven médico al tiempo que corría el flequillo de Kurapika para sentir su temperatura.

Luego de que una de las sirvientas hallara en el suelo completamente inconsciente a Kurapika, Leorio había sido llamado urgentemente. Después de haber tratado tan bien a Zoe, era considerado el nuevo doctor de la familia. Nunca creyó que su rubio compañero de aventuras ya estaba al borde del colapso.

Seguramente ya no estaba inconsciente, solo dormía, pero prefería dejarlo descansar…solo con a su jefa podía leer el tipo de presiones a las que debía estar sometido Kurapika.

Dejó el termómetro sobre el velador luego de comprobar su temperatura y se acercó a la ventana tomando su teléfono.

-¿Gon? Hola…

-¡Leorio, tanto tiempo! ¡HEY, KILLUA, ES LEORIO!

Leorio rió. Ese par de todas formas nunca cambiaría.

-escucha Gon, quiero me digas algo

-¡Leorio!-la voz de Killua interrumpió la llamada-imbécil… ¿dónde te has metido? ¿Andas con mujerzuelas, eh?-dijo riendo con ímpetu

-¿qué sucede Leorio?-preguntó Gon

-… ¿queda alguien del Gen'ei Ryodan?-la voz de Leorio sonó cruda

-hm…no lo sé

-¿no has oído nada de ellos?

-sé que…robaron no sé qué cosa, pero…nada más y fue meses atrás

-ok…entonces no es eso-se dijo mirando a Kurapika mientras sacaba conclusiones

-¿por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con Kurapika?-preguntó Killua con tono serio. Un tono que perturbó a Leorio ¿desde cuándo hablaban tan grave esos dos chicos?

-…hm…algo, así. Ya tú sabes cómo es él, quiero hacer todo solo y…termina colapsado

-¿está enfermo?-ahora Gon sonaba irreconociblemente preocupado

-se recuperará…-sonrió animándose a sí mismo-¿aun están en York?

-así es…

-bien…intentaré llevarlo conmigo ¿ok?

Kurapika se volteó somnoliento y dijo unas palabras en algún otro idioma, tal vez el suyo natural, antes de seguir durmiendo como podía nunca haberlo hecho. Se veía incluso sereno.

**_*-* si Leorio y los chicos se preocupan tanto por el lindo de Kurapika :) espero que sigan leyendo y dejen comentarios para saber si les va agradando o no *-* o si no les gusta como va saliendo algún personaje ;) ustéd critique y aquí la autora va cambiando las líneas. Gracias :)_**


	6. Sentimientos ¿enamorado?

**6. Sentimientos ¿enamorado?**

-¿te ayudo?-la voz de Kurapika hizo que Rhea se volteara algo asustada.

Sonrió muy corto y dejó que el pelirrubio tomara la canasta y las bolsas que llevaba.

-¿estás bien?-la chica se detuvo un momento mirándolo a los ojos-te veo pálido

-no es nada, tranquila

-…bueno…

Ella siguió caminando por el mercado mientras él la seguía. No era que estuviera distante, siempre era así y a Kurapika no le molestaba. Nunca se despedían sin reírse un rato o sin compartir alguna historia. Rhea se aseguraba de guardar distancias aunque poco a poco parecía gustarle su compañía.

-¿qué te sucede, Rhea?

Había algo distinto en su mirada. ¿Acaso estaba triste?

-nada, no pasa nada-dijo ella

-no me mientas

-no lo hago

-sí

-que no

-vamos, te conozco…me estás mintiendo

Ella se echó reír y se volteó colocando su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de Kurapika.

-¿me conoces?-preguntó riendo-¿estás seguro?

-…por lo menos sé cuando estás triste-sonrió y se sorprendió al notar la mirada dulce de Rhea mientras contenía sus ojos en los suyos. Quería apartarse pero deseaba quedarse allí, incluso un poco más cerca.

-supongo que sí, estoy triste…-sonrió bajando la mirada y quitando su dedo

-¿lo ves? Te lo dije

-Kurapika… ¿me extrañarías si me voy?

Soltó la pregunta como la más inocente. No lo miraba a los ojos, sentía la cara ardiendo y un nudo en la garganta. Kurapika sostenía la canasta y bolsas de Rhea con fuerza, una fuerza que se fue perdiendo cuando empezó a entender la pregunta. No hacía más de un mes que se conocían pero llevaban 2 semanas teniendo la misma rutina y sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa por no faltar a su cita del mediodía frente a la pileta, aunque nunca había pensado en qué sucedería si ella ya no estuviera esperándolo en el lugar de siempre.

-¿te irás?-le sorprendió el tono frío de su voz. Desearía haber sido un poco más dulce.

-…debo hacerlo. A la ciudad de York, quizás encuentre lo que busco

-¿qué buscas?

-no puedo decirte

-¿por qué no?

-…no hagas preguntas tontas…

-no lo son. Merezco un poco de confianza ¿no crees?

-…yo confío en ti…o créeme, me hubiese ido sin avisar

-¿York?

-sí

-tengo amigos allá…-dijo como si eso sirviera de algo. Dejó las cosas de Rhea en el suelo y tuvo deseos de envolverla con sus brazos, abrazarla fuertemente y no dejarla ir. Quería mirarla a la cara y besarla, quería no soltarla jamás; deseaba que Rhea ocupara el lugar de Zoe y no tuviera que irse por aquella razón que no le diría. Sus manos estuvieron a punto de rozar las de ella, pero retrocedió…era incapaz de demostrar lo que sentía. Se vería débil…y frágil.

-me voy el viernes…

¿Viernes? ¿Solo dos días?

-ven a verme mañana en la noche; dijiste que nunca habías visto un atardecer mientras nevaba…-sonrió-yo puedo hacer que suceda…-dijo un poco tímida de demostrar sus habilidades, pero Kurapika no oía, solo estaba ahí, frío, mirándola moverse y hablarle sin entender más que debía ir a verla el jueves en la tarde.

-…Rhea…

Ella lo miró al fin y notó sus ojos tristes tras aquella sonrisa fingida. La chica sonrió y se acercó a él rodeándolo con sus brazos y descansando su cabeza en su pecho mientras colocaba los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura. Sabía que solo estaba recreando alguna escena que leyera en algún libro europeo, pero se sentía mágico…realmente comprendía el sentimiento del que tanto se hablaba en sus historias de fantasía. Oía claramente el latir de Kurapika bajo su oído, olía su fragancia, sentía su nerviosismo mezclado con el suyo y podía captar la pena que lo rodeaba.

Poco a poco el pelirrubio reaccionó devolviendo su abrazo y apoyando su frente en el hombro de Rhea.

No había palabras que decirse ni nada más. Seguramente estaban envueltos en un furtivo enamoramiento que se perdería con la distancia. Era primera vez que Rhea se acercaba tanto a un hombre y no comprendía muy bien la razón por la que bajaba su guardia estando a su lado; era la primera vez que Kurapika se sentía atraído tan profundamente por una mujer, era la primera vez que dejaba un tema solo en las manos del corazón olvidando sus consejos elocuentes de razón.

¿Acaso estaba enamorado?

¿Acaso Rhea estaba enamorada?

Fue un abrazo bastante largo y crudo, el encuentro de dos almas que habían perdido todo en la vida y buscaban lo único en que sabían podían refugiarse. Era aquella búsqueda lo que los unía y apartaba cruelmente. Debían seguir con sus caminos felices de haber coincido en esa pileta.

Rhea se vio al borde del llanto sintiendo la mano tierna del chico sobre su cabello y su respiración junto a la suya. Realmente deseaba quedarse y seguir con la aventura que le proponían esos ojos castaños, pero…Hisoka.

-mañana…a las seis…-dijo ella separándose lentamente de Kurapika

-ahí estaré

Su voz, triste y apagada tocó hondamente en el alma de Rhea.

Prefirió partir rápido a su casa o acabaría cometiendo una locura o peor, cambiando de decisión. Sabía el paradero exacto de Hisoka…no lo dejaría escapar aunque tuviera que dejar a Kurapika detrás.

* * *

Zoe notó el brusco cambio de su guardaespaldas al volver de su "caminata". Venía cabizbajo, molesto y cortante. Ni siquiera la miró, aunque luego de lo que había sucedido no deseaba que la mirara jamás.

Mas, no podía dejar de tentarse por las ganas de hacerlo enojar. Adoraba su expresión perturbada e intimidante a la vez.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso la campesina te ha roto el corazón?-preguntó con alevosía sin esperar aquella mirada afilada que traspasó hasta lo más hondo de su alma en un intenso color escarlata

Zoe se petrificó ¿acaso Kurapika…?

Su hermano estaría loco intentando quitarle esos ojos. No podía permitirlo. Su hermano era capaz de asesinarlo por un simple capricho.

-señorita Zoe, hay visitas

-…sí, sí…dígale que voy en seguida-dijo con tono señorial ocultando su temor ante los ojos del pelirrubio quien se había puesto a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y los párpados apretados. Seguramente intentaba tranquilizarse.

Al salir de la habitación, Zoe no pudo más que sonreír ¡Kurapika era único y ahora sí que lo quería suyo, solo suyo! Dio un gritito de felicidad, ya que si sus cálculos eran correctos, la campesina ya no estaría en medio y estando triste, ese muchachito sería de su propiedad muy pronto. Ya veía esos ojos encendidos recorriendo su piel.

Se refrescó la cabeza y sonrió cordial antes de entrar al salón donde una chica de unos 19 años, de cabellos rosa y ropa holgada insistía en ver a Kurapika.

Neón no cedía ante sus caprichos ni siquiera siendo esposa de un conde.

-perdón… ¿puedo ayudarla?-la voz de Zoe sonó muy educada. Kurapika hubiese reído a carcajadas al oírla.

-sí. Quiero ver a Kurapika, sé que está aquí. Es urgente-dijo Neón con energía poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la señorita Beaumont.

-…está en el salón de arriba, pero déjeme decirle que no se encuentra muy bien, él…

-¿qué? ¿Está peor? ¡Con más razón quiero verlo! ¡Ahora!

-por favor, no grite. Tome asiento, iré a decirle de su visita ¿sí?-dijo con la dulzura y cordialidad más fingidas de su vida.

-ese idiota…seguramente no se ha cuidado…-decía entre dientes caminando de un lado a otro esperando ver al pelirrubio entrar al salón-…uy, qué rabia. Debí haberlo llevado conmigo a Sadark, pero no, el testarudo de siempre hizo lo que quería sin oír consejo…qué rabia. Lo mataré con mis manos, lo juro…-se decía con firmeza

Pero su reacción al verlo fue todo lo contrario. Sus ojos brillaron con tal intensidad que parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Corrió a su encuentro sin dejarle respirar y cubrió sus mejillas con besos y apretones diciéndole lo guapo que estaba y lo ingrato que había sido al no escribirle ni una sola vez desde la boda.

-creí que te molestaría…-se disculpó Kurapika olvidando de momento a Rhea

-¿molestarme? Idiota, solo quería ver tu linda letra en una de los millones de cartas que llegan cada semana a casa

-lo siento…

-no pasa nada. Mira, ya estoy aquí, luego de dos días viajando…no sabes cómo me aburro. Ven, vamos a conversar tú y yo-le dijo con simpatía cogiéndolo de la muñeca con intención de llevarlo a pasear

-lo siento, pero Kurapika está trabajando. Tendrá que esperar hasta que termine su turno para salir-dijo Zoe, profundamente celosa de la confianza con que el chico aceptaba los mimos de aquella muchacha.

* * *

-¿estás durmiendo bien?

-…sí

-respóndeme con la verdad-la voz de Neón tomó un tono maternal y preocupado-supongo que te estás cuidando, si llegas a empeorar…será solo tu culpa

-tranquila…estoy bien. Mírame, estoy vivo-dijo Kurapika un tanto molesto pero feliz de verla otra vez.

-…ok, te creeré-dijo sentándose frente a él en el salón privado que ocupaban-tengo noticas de los ojos kuruta

Kurapika odió por un momento que Neón fuese tan directa y ella lo entendió pues notó su perturbada mirada ante la última palabra. Sonrió con ternura y se acercó a él abrazándolo con fuerza, dejándolo descansar en su pecho. No lograba comprender su dolor pero si entenderlo.

El chico suspiró un poco fatigado con la noticia, se dejó acariciar. La primera vez que se creyó enamorado fue de ella, Neón, quien era su versión opuesta pero a la vez era esa ternura que necesitaba para limar su vida de tantas espinas. Con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo maternal de su amor y que nunca sería capar de mirarlo con ojos de amor, como a…como a Rhea…

Agachó la mirada recordando a la chica de la colina. La odió por un momento y luego se dio cuenta que eso simplemente la hacía más especial y única en su vida.

-¿qué sabes…?-preguntó al fin mientras Neón se entretenía con enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de Kurapika

-…los últimos…-dijo casi con alivio-estarán en York, dentro de un mes

-¿York?

La reacción de Kurapika sorprendido a Neón más de lo esperado, ¿acaso había una sonrisa en su boca?

-sí, York…el hermano de Zoe, Lumus, los estará subastando…y…

-¿Zoe irá a York?

-no lo sé, pregúntale. Supongo que sí… ¿por qué?

-Neón…-sonrió abrazando a su amiga, completamente impropio-…ayúdame-dijo paralizando los sentidos de la chica, era la primera vez que le pedía ayuda y estaba algo descolocado, llegó a creer que no era Kurapika quien le hablaba cuando relataba la historia sobre la tal "Rhea" con esos ojos tan brillantes y esa sonrisa boba en su cara.

Kurapika no lo entendía, pero esa chica le gustaba y no simplemente como mujer, le gustaba como todo un universo para él.

Neón suspiró y acabó molestándolo por sus sentimientos infantiles como si fuese su hermano pequeño.

* * *

Ahí estaba, con un vestido rosa pálido y su cabello suelto. Se había arreglado bastante para cuando el chico llegara a buscarla, pero llevaba dos horas y Kurapika no aparecía…seguramente estaba molesto con ella. Sí, debía estar odiándola.

**_Andale que Kurapika no sabe lo que es el amor :P pero no se ilusionen porque u.u ella morirá. Naaaaahhhhh, olvídenlo xD espero que les haya gustado :C pero porfavor diganme cómo va o no sabré si les gusta o no *-* acepto hasta los comentarios malos jejeje eso, nos leemos, gracias :)_**


	7. Despedida Cansancio

_**7. Despedida. Cansancio**_

Caminaba por la calle principal de la ciudad, su vestido rosa parecía iluminar las oscuras calles y ese par de lágrimas rebeldes que salían sin remedio de sus ojos eran como dos copos de nieve que enfriaban su aliento.

Se detuvo de pronto al sentir su presencia.

Kurapika corría por la avenida del lado, lo sentía.

Estaban muy cerca, a solo 10 metros.

Abrió los ojos viendo lo blanco de sus mechones y sus uñas afiladas como hielos. Debía tranquilizarse, si la veía así, descubriría su secreto.

Se sentó en el suelo y respiró hondo cambiando de color sus ojos y su cabello.

-¿…Rhea…?

La voz del chico la hizo alzar la vista mientras ocultaba sus manos afiladas tras la espalda, la presencia del kuruta solo hacía más inestable su situación mental.

-¿qué haces ahí?

El chico se arrodilló frente a ella con la respiración jadeante.

-¿por qué demoraste tanto?-preguntó Rhea con frialdad abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos sin mirarlo

-…lo siento, Zoe me detuvo

-…hm…

Rhea no estaba convencida.

-es en serio…

-ok, no quiero perder tiempo…-dijo ella sin moverse

Kurapika recordó los consejos de Neón pero no creía que funcionaran con esa mujer, era distinta a lo que comúnmente se conocía y en realidad no pudo más que sentarse frente a ella de la misma forma buscando su mirada.

Quiso decirle que se veía muy linda esa noche y que en verdad no quería que se fuera, pero a la vez quería contarle que pronto se encontrarían en York. Se le escapó una sonrisa mientras la miraba. Se sentía un niño y ella era el dulce que quería coger.

-alguien nos mira…-dijo Rhea levantándose lentamente. Sin causar el menor ruido.

Kurapika alzó su guardia dándose cuenta de lo baja que la tenía e imitó su acción. Ambos observaron a su alrededor.

-¿quién es?-la voz de Kurapika resonó en las calles tornando el ambiente muy tenso.

-…sé que estás allí, idiota…-dijo Rhea haciendo aparecer afiladas dagas de hielo en sus manos-…sal…

Kurapika instintivamente había hecho aparecer sus cadenas pero no podía dejar de sentirse sorprendido por el nen de Rhea, realmente nunca lo había sentido, seguramente era del tipo materializador.

-…se van…-dijo el pelirrubio

-sí, eran tres

-…había dos en el techo del edificio

-hm…-dijo desapareciendo sus dagas aunque no pensaba bajar su guardia

-no sabía que pudieras utilizar nen

-aprendí muy niña-dijo saliendo del callejón en el que se habían refugiado.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la colina, directo a la casa de Rhea, pero algo los molestaba, esa sensación de ser observados no se iba de su alrededor. No podrían pasar una velada tranquilos, alguien los vigilaba y perturbaba su tímido romance.

-…mentira…no soy seria…-rió Rhea casi en susurro acariciando la mano del kuruta que estaba entrelazada a la suya

-…ahora no lo eres…pero a veces sí-concluyó él sintiendo su peligrosa cercanía

Rhea sonrió y observó el cielo a través de la ventana ¿sería capaz de dejar ese cómodo momento por un simple capricho? ¿Hisoka valía la pena? ¿Kurapika…era su felicidad?

Se abrazaron un poco más, completamente conectados, no querían alejarse un centímetros. Llevaban toda la noche conversando cosas sin sentido o irrelevantes, les gustaba estar unidos por una felicidad que los complementaba y no por un dolor que los destruía.

Entre risa y risa, su guardia iba bajando rápidamente, pronto eran dos simples adolescentes mirando el cielo y hablando de lo que se les viniera a la cabeza. Incluso el color del techo parecía importante.

* * *

El sol entró rápidamente en la casa de la colina. La habitación llena de libros estaba vacía. El living estaba desordenado y sobre la alfombra dos siluetas dormían cubiertas por una frazada.

La chica de cabellos blancos y desordenados se mantenía apoyada en el hombro del muchacho quien sostenía en su mano izquierda la derecha de ella.

A un lado había un plato con galletas, un par de tazas vacías, los zapatos de ambos estaban bajo el alfeizar de la ventana y las ropas azules de Kurapika yacían desordenadas en el piso.

Rhea abrió los ojos creyendo que estaría como de costumbre en su cama, pero no fue así, no se asustó al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico, al contrario, se sintió feliz y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte viendo de pronto sus mechones blancos.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió al baño mirándose al espejo ¿en qué momento se había descuidado?

Su cabello era blanco, sus ojos grises y una gota verde agua marcaba su mejilla. Aquella era su verdadera apariencia. Por primera vez sintió deseos de arrancar la marca de su rostro, pero no podía, era imposible.

Trasformó los colores y ocultó la marca de su mejilla y volvió al living sentándose junto a Kurapika quien seguía durmiendo. Se veía tranquilo aunque algo agotado, seguramente no habían dormido ni 1 hora ya que luego de recostarse en la alfombra viendo desde allí las estrellas, no habían dejado de juguetear ni conversar.

Tímidamente colocó su mano sobre su mejilla y se acomodó a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos. No quería soltarlo.

El chico cogió una de sus manos y la acarició, estaba despierto. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo. No moverse, no acabar con el momento, no comenzar un nuevo día, no separarse.

* * *

Zoe notó la mirada perdida de Kurapika, sus ojeras le indicaban que había dormido poco y su expresión triste solo podía significar una cosa: la campesina, su mayor pesadilla, ya estaba fuera de juego.

Mientras comía observaba a su guardaespaldas con atención, parecía que en cualquier momento caería dormido al suelo o desmayado, le preocupaba un poco su apariencia. Había oído que Kurapika llevaba solo unos momentos en casa, que había pasado la noche afuera y parecía haber pasado una noche de jarana, aunque siendo él, seguramente solo había ido a mirar a su campesina.

De pronto recordó la invitación de Lumus, su hermano, a la subasta de York. Estaba un poco preocupada, quería ir, le gustaba gastar dinero sin razón, pero ¿y si Lumus reconocía a Kurapika como un kuruta? ¿Y si mandaba a asesinarlo? No podía permitirlo…pero la subasta…

Tendría que pensarlo un poco más.

Empezó a ver el nerviosismo de Kurapika, ya no estaba quieto, miraba hacia la ventana y luego el piso, se movía en su lugar, daba algunos pasos, volvía a mirar por la ventana, se mantenía apoyado en la pared mirando el piso…realmente no estaba apto para trabajar ¿qué tanto había estado haciendo?

-Kurapika…-dijo Zoe

El chico recobró su tono serio y la miró incorporándose.

-iremos a York en dos semanas. Pero no te apartarás de mi lado ¿te queda claro?

En realidad no sabía si era su decisión final, pero por lo menos pudo refrescar un poco la mente del muchachito Lo quería, fuese bueno o malo, y le gustaba verlo feliz.

Ese día despidió a Neón prometiéndole volver a encontrarse en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Sería un gran reencuentro, allí estarían Gon y Killua, por qué no, Leorio y especialmente Rhea.

**_*WWWWWWW* jejejee cuidado que en York, como siempre, comienza la acción :) eso, los quiero ^^ más tarde publicaré :)_**


	8. Planes

**8. Planes**

-¿es ella?

-sí, la vi con mis propios ojos…el cabello blanco y la gota verde agua en su mejilla derecha-respondió Rem-también pude observar sus habilidad con el hielo

-¿estás segura que la atraparemos?

-claro que sí…está en busca de Hisoka, me lo ha contado todo la muy crédula. Si fingimos que Hisoka está en York, ella vendrá corriendo, será el momento ideal para arrancarle su corazón…oh, y tras de ella hay un chico que parece valioso, el guardaespaldas de Zoe. Al parecer tiene algo que ver con los kuruta

-¿…con los ojos rojos?

-sí, se veía muy interesado en ellos…le compró un libro a Rhea sobre la tribu que está escrito en su idioma, debe saber leerlo si lo compró sin miramientos

-…hm… ¿irá a la subasta?

-si Zoe va, querrá que la acompañe

-…qué bien…-sonrió Lumus-Rhea caerá en la trampa de York, le seguirá el chiquillo y podré saber si es o no un kuruta ¿qué mejor? Pero sin ti nada hubiese sido posible

-me duele un poco la ingenuidad con la que Rhea confió en mí, hubieras visto sus ojos cuando le dije que Hisoka estaba en York, creyó sin siquiera pensar en cada una de mis palabras

-y lo más penoso es que no hemos vuelto a ver a ese traidor en 10 años…-rió tomando su copa de licor-brindemos

-… ¿por qué?

-por tu encantadora maldad…-sonrió Lumus haciendo reír a Rem

* * *

Pronto se dio cuenta que Rem había estado equivocada en su información, realmente ni siquiera existía la dirección que estaba escrita, era todo un engaño. Pobre Rem; había sido estafada y de paso, Rhea había dejado lo que parecía ser su felicidad, por seguir una pista falsa.

También se dio cuenta que estaba perdida, luego de pasar tantas calles desconocidas pronto se halló en un laberinto que no pudo descifrar y debió pararse un momento en medio de edificios que parecían todos iguales para intentar encontrar una salida.

Dejó caer su bolso y optó posición de guardia, otra vez esos ojos que la vigilaban. No era la primera vez que los sentía durante su viaje, pero sí era la primera en que se presentaba con tanta fuerza. Había otras dos presencias que ocultaban moderadamente su observación desde el callejón de la derecha.

Materializó sus dagas de hielo y esperó el momento del ataque.

Se sorprendió al ver cómo aparecía frente a ella una silueta masculina, muy fina y delgada, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos castaños y esa ropa azul con dobleces amarillos que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza ¿acaso Kurapika había ido por ella?

-Kura…

No alcanzó a hablar ya que la sorpresa de verlo atacarla directamente con aquella aura tan penetrante la petrificó sin darle lugar a alguna respuesta.

Otra vez solo alcanzaba a ver unos ojos claros, una presencia tan conocida y distinta a la vez…ese cabello rojo…y esa gota en la mejilla idéntica a la suya…

-…Hisoka…

Rhea cayó de rodillas al piso en medio de un charco de agua que se formó al derretirse sus dagas de hielo. Solo veía unas botas negras y unos pantalones blancos, Su corazón había sido víctima de una mala pasada y tenía deseos de llorar.

-era solo una marioneta…-dijo él haciendo respingar a Rhea. Esa voz, era exactamente la misma.

-…Hisoka…

-¿hm…?

El chico se hincó junto a la muchacha que estaba levemente herida, reconocía su presencia pero no su apariencia.

-¿te conozco?

Su voz curiosa y sincera hirió a Rhea. No quería mirarlo a la cara, no quería hacerlo.

-Gon, Killua…sé que están ahí-dijo Hisoka levantándose lentamente

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla!-dijo Killua con un poco de nervios

-¿crees que quiero hacerle daño? La hubiese matado a ella en primera instancia

-¿quién es ella?-preguntó Gon yendo a ver a Rhea quien se esforzaba por mantener su apariencia mientras su cabello se esclarecía poco a poco

-no lo sé…-dijo Hisoka retomando su camino-¿por qué me seguían?

-no te seguíamos a ti, idiota-dijo Killua-al igual que ella, vimos a un Kurapika idéntico pero de esencia distinta…queríamos saber qué sucedía

-oh…ya veo…

Gon atendió la herida en el costado de Rhea, si bien no era grave, era profunda y perdía mucha sangre. Killua la tomó a la chica en brazos y junto a su moreno amigo partieron camino al hospital más cercano.

Rhea tenía el alma desencajada, no sabía decir con exactitud qué sentía. Le quedaba el feliz recuerdo de Hisoka junto a la amarga despedida y la hiriente indiferencia de un momento atrás; sentía la ternura de Kurapika aun acariciando su cabello y a la vez la maldad con la que la atacó aquella marioneta tan idéntica al original.

-¿conoces a Kurapika?-la voz de Killua llegó a sus oídos como un campanazo

Era un joven de unos 14 años, alto, fornido, muy bien trabajado, de cabellos blancos y profundos ojos azules. Tenía una expresión amable a pesar de lo rígido de sus expresiones. Al contrario del otro muchacho, Killua parecía más frío de mente.

-¿lo conoces? Somos amigos suyos…

-…sí, lo conocí. Dijo que tenía amigos en York…un albino y un moreno-dijo con cierta simpatía. Si eran amigos de Kurapika, seguramente eran buenas personas-supongo que son ustedes

-sí, aunque hace tiempo que no lo vemos ¿está él bien?

-…sí, lo está…-suspiró algo triste acomodándose en la camilla de la habitación del hospital

-parecía…que es algo importante parar ti…-dijo con un intento de suavizar sus palabras

-quiero verlo…tengo miedo…-susurró apretando los ojos y acurrucándose en posición fetal. Deseaba más que nunca sentir esa mano tierna sobre su rostro.

Killua se ruborizó un poco al oír aquellas palabras, realmente los sentimientos adultos eran complejos y algo repugnantes.

Se recuperó fácilmente de sus heridas. En el hotel desayunaba y almorzaba con Gon y Killua; eran unos chicos muy activos, simpáticos y sinceros. Se aburría a menudo ya que no tenía libro que leer, pero pronto comenzó a encerrarse en su habitación y practicar sus habilidades con el hielo. Consumía sus horas saltando y manejando el invierno a su manera dentro de su habitación. Dejaba ser su naturaleza tal cual y no se dio cuenta del pasar de los días. Entre nevada y nevada dentro de esas cuatro paredes no sentía el correr de las horas ni fatiga por estar más de un día sin dormir ni comer.

De repente llegaba el kurutaa su memoria, Hisoka también la confundía…pero nada se comparaba con ver su alrededor cubierto de nieve. Desde aquel fatídico día en que perdió todo y solo le quedó el pelirrojo no había visto nevar naturalmente, solo se cubría de invierno su habitación o su cuerpo cuando una emoción la llevaba más allá de los límites.

Su corazón reaccionaba de la misma forma que los ojos de Kurapika.

Aquella noche, un poco agotada, se echó sobre su cama viendo cómo nevaba desde el techo, todo era blanco a excepción de su vestido rosa, su cabello caía libremente por el colchón y poco a poco se relajaba girando sobre la cama.

Una mariposa roja llegó a su nariz, la observó con cuidado y luego se sobresaltó sabiendo quién estaba sentado en la baranda del balcón.

Estaba ahí, con el cabello hacia atrás como había dicho Rem, con una pierna apoyada en la baranda y la otra colgando, mirando la mariposa roja que se había posado en su dedo frente a sus ojos.

En sus mejillas, una estrella y una gota verde agua.

-Hisoka…-dijo sintiendo como el viento removía sus cabellos, su vestido y las cortinas del balcón

-…Rhea…-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando la mariposa revolotear-estás tan grande

La miró al fin sonriendo con ternura, captando las emociones más profundas de la chica y haciendo que aquella ráfaga de viento encendiera las mejillas de Rhea. Se sentía niña otra vez, a pesar de pasar 10 años, su reacción nerviosa permanecía igual y no lograba controlarse aun.

El joven pelirrojo se colocó frente a ella de un salto y la observó lentamente.

Su cabello blanco hasta la cintura, sus ojos grises tan profundos que acababan en el brillo intenso azulado, reflejo de su corazón y esa piel tan fina, blanca, marcada con esa gota que él mismo le hizo, única…ya no era una niña. Era toda una mujer.

Una mujer que estaba frente a él sin saber cómo reaccionar, con los ojos al borde del llanto, su aura en máximo esplendor y su cuerpo temblando.

Hermosa.

No hallaba otra inútil palabra para describirla.

-¿no dirás nada?-preguntó él pasando su mano por su cabello hacia atrás

* * *

-…ciudad de York…pareciera que siempre debo volver a ti…-dijo Kurapika mirando desde el dirigible hacia el mar que lucía oscuro junto a la ciudad que acababan de dejar.

-hey…cambia esa expresión de melancolía-dijo de pronto Rem apareciendo a su lado

-…no es eso. Siempre que algo interesante sucede, suele pasar en York…

-sí, lo sé…-sonrió-¿sabías que allí conocí a Rhea?

-¿de verdad?

-sí…en el aeropuerto, cuando esperaba el dirigible para volver a casa…ella también iba al mismo lugar, nos sentamos juntas y comenzamos a hablar. Ella tenía 15 años, realmente era una niña pero…siempre tan adulta para sus cosas

-es sorprendente…-se dijo apretando su mano, como si aun tuviera el tacto de la chica en su piel.

Una fuerte explosión en las habitación del segundo piso lo hicieron voltear rápidamente y pensar solo una cosa: Leorio, Zoe… ¿dónde estaban?

Corrió escaleras arriba siendo seguido por Rem quien iba tan despavorida como él. Al fondo del pasillo el humo negro intoxicaba el lugar impidiendo la vista.

Sabía que Leorio estaría en la habitación, dijo que estudiaría un poco antes de cenar ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde?

-¡Leorio…!-corrió al fondo de la habitación encontrándolo debajo de unos trozos de loza y madera con un severo golpe en la cabeza-…Leorio, despierta…vamos, no te desmayes… ¡no…!

Lo contuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos al sentir cómo la gravedad lo empujaba hacia el suelo. El dirigible iba contra el piso y al parecer nada podía detenerlo.

En medio del pánico oyó la voz de Zoe y la de Rem, también la de Jais. Eso era bueno, podía preocuparse solo de su amigo.

-…Rem…-dijo Leorio llamando la atención del rubio-…Rem…ella fue…

-¿qué?

-Rem es…ella es…

-no te esfuerces, no hables idiota…

-… ¿qué sucede…?

-nada, nada…solo cállate y déjame pensar

-…vamos cayendo… ¡Vamos cayendo!

-por favor…no te esfuerces, no sé cómo detener la hemorragia…no me lo hagas más difícil, Leorio

-oh…ya veo…que buen amigo eres, idiota

-¡ya, cierra la boca…!-se exasperó envolviendo la cabeza de Leorio con su sudadera luego de quitarse la ropa

-…eso es…ahora comprime la herida…

Con manos temblorosas Kurapika ejerció presión con la frente de Leorio recordando de pronto que estaban a punto de estrellarse contra el piso. En solo segundos se cargó al joven médico en su espalda y salió corriendo un tanto intoxicado por el humo, no había nadie cerca.

El fuego que se asomaba por las habitaciones y el silencio le indicaban que los pasajeros había sido evacuados en ese lapso de tiempo en que solo se preocupó de Leorio.

Miró por la ventana del dirigible y sin pensarlo siquiera una vez se lanzó al vacío a una distancia en la que pudiera aterrizar sin morir, aferraba con fuerza el cuerpo de Leorio al que ahora llevaba en brazos y al sentir la tierra contra sus pies rodó rudamente por el suelo dejando a su amigo a unos metros de él.

Abrió los ojos y vio el dirigible consumirse. Sonrió. Estaba vivo.

Pasaron un par de horas antes que pudiera abrir nuevamente los ojos. Volvió en sí con la idea de atender a Leorio, pero al momento de despertar se dio cuenta que nuevamente era él quien lo cuidaba. Estaba en el suelo, semidesnudo pero cubierto con una chaqueta y un paño mojado cubría todo su rostro. Escuchaba la voz de Leorio cantar como cuando estaba en la ducha y a lo lejos el silbido del viento.

Se incorporó sentándose en el suelo y quitándose el paño de la cara. Leorio parecía freír un par de huevos en una piedra con una sola mano ya que la izquierda la tenía fuertemente entablillada y en la cabeza, aun llevaba la sudadera de Kurapika aunque parecía haber pasado por el agua.

-¡Leorio…!

-… ¡Hey, Kurapika…! Qué bueno que despertaste-le saludó su amigo con simpatía a la vez que el joven kuruta observaba el lugar en que estaba. Era un bosque.

-¿dónde estamos?

-ni idea…pero ¿sabes? Estuviste dos días inconsciente. Veo que te gusta enfermar-rió ganándose una mirada despreciativa del rubio.

-no recuerdo…

-vamos. Me salvaste la vida, te debo una grande-le sonrió sentándose a lo indio junto a él-ahora estamos…solos tú y yo-le dijo con exagerada picardía que le hizo ganarse una cachetada de Kurapika

-no empieces con tus estupideces, por favor

-oh, vamos…no tienes por qué ponerte así. Solo era una broma-rió sacudiéndole el cabello-sé que estás enamorado de alguien más…-canturreó en tono burlón-una linda chica…tiene los ojos negros…

-¿quieres…que te cachetee…la otra mejilla, querido amigo?-preguntó con enfado e ironía

-oh, vamos…podrías contarme algo ¿qué me dices? ¿La has besado? ¿Te la has llevado ya a la cama, eh?

Kurapika alzó su mano golpeando primero la mejilla izquierda (la no golpeaba) pero devolver la mano y voltearle la cara con otra cachetada antes de levantarse indignado con la sien a punto de estallar.

-insisto que no digas estupideces, Leorio-dijo antes de empezar a caminar en busca de un "refugio"

-¡solo son bromas, kuruta!

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, mediquito!-le respondió apuntándolo con su dedo índice

-ah, sí…tráteme como quiera, principito de ojos rojos-dijo con tono burlón y una sonrisa-¡pero fíjate que en menos de dos meses he sido quien te ha mantenido con vida! ¡Y lo sabes bien!

-… ¡cállate!

-¡cállame si puedes!…kuruta…

Se acercaron violentamente quedando frente a frente, nariz a nariz, gruñéndose como lo habían hecho años atrás.

-…principito…-dijo Leorio con sarcasmo y Kurapika le sacó la lengua en una forma demasiado infantil

-eres el peor patán que ha pisado la Tierra… ¿cómo puedes osar salvar vidas…?

Leorio se acercó a él y besó frente sabiendo la reacción nerviosa que desataría en su sensible amigo.

-¡Leorio…! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!-gritó el kuruta empujando fuertemente al médico mientras Leorio se destornillaba de risa

-…ay, Kurapika tú no cambias…-decía en el suelo abrazándose el estómago de tanto reír

-¡si sigues con tus bromas libidinosas te haré pagar muy caro! ¡Y no vuelvas a hablar de Rhea sin mi permiso!-le advirtió mientras se sentaba furioso a piernas cruzadas dando la espalda a Leorio

-¿Rhea…? ¿Es ese su nombre?-preguntó con curiosidad-nunca tuve el placer hablarle, solo la vi contigo un par de veces en el mercado. Linda novia ¿piensas casarte con ella?

-basta…Leorio por favor, o acabaré asesinándote

-…porque si te casas con ella… ¡oh, ya te veo en el altar, qué lindo…!-rió deteniendo la pronta mano de Kurapika que buscaba la cuarta cachetada-…a poco no te gusta la idea, mira lo sonrojado que estás…

-ok, ok… ¿y tú? Apuesto a que no tienes novia, idiota

-oh, pero es que este guapetón no se deja encadenar por una simple mirada bonita. No soy tan simple como tú, Kurapika

-¿simple?

-apuesto a que nunca te has enamorado…ah, amigo mío…mientras más creces, más difícil se te hará

-¿podemos hablar de otra cosa, Leorio?

-ok…entonces cuéntame qué tal con tu búsqueda de ojos rojos

-…bueno…Lumus, el hermano de Zoe subastará los últimos que quedan en el mundo que yo no tenga en mi poder…y…

Kurapika se echó de espalda sobre el pasto echándose el flequillo hacia atrás-a todo esto ¿cuándo es la subasta?

-hoy

-¿Qué?

-sí, es hoy y mañana…Gon y Killua irán. Se supone que nos reuniríamos allí como la vez anterior pero ya vez que el destino quiso reunirnos solo a nosotros dos…-rió con picardía

-hey, suficiente

-bien, bien-suspiró echándose junto a él quedando su cabeza junto a la del rubio

-… ¿sabes?

-qué

-extraño a los chicos…-sonrió dando un resoplido-…quiero ir a York y encontrarlos, pero a la vez desearía quedarme siempre aquí

**_wowowowow ese Leorio que saca de las casillas a nuestro rubiecito xD tan lindos que son. Buehhh, Rem no era la buena amiga que aparentaba. Alguien va detrás de Rhea y ha comenzado a atacar. Poco a poco comienza la persecución y ¿qué hacía Hisoka en el balcón de Rhea?_**

**_Léalo en el siguiente capítulo xD_**

**_gracias :) cualquier duda, inbox ^^_**


	9. Pasado

_**Hola! Este cap es más largo, espero que les sirva para entender la unión entre personaje y personaje. Eso, dejen comentarios y...a leer ^^**_

**9. Pasado**

-¿no dirás nada?-preguntó él pasando su mano por su cabello hacia atrás

Rhea se quedó muda. No movía ni un músculo. ¿Quién rayos era él? De vista era idéntico pero no era Hisoka.

-…hueles a sangre…-dijo sosteniendo su mirada

-… ¿eh…?

Hisoka pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero luego cerró los ojos mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿eres…una marioneta?

La pregunta de Rhea sonó estúpida a los oídos del pelirrojo, pero seguramente era adecuado responder. Su pequeña debía estar confundida luego de 10 años sin verse. Ella había sido su último rastro de caridad al mundo, la última criatura a la que demostró piedad sin intención de matarla luego, cuando se despidió de Rhea, dejó atrás al chiquillo extranjero que buscaba un destino para huir de su infancia llena de traumas. Esos ojos grises eran, quizás, el destello mínimo de luz que quedaba en su interior.

-no, no lo soy-respondió él

-¿a qué vienes?

-a saludar

-¿para qué?

-¿debo tener alguna razón?

-hace un rato me ignoraste

-no me acordaba de ti

-mientes

-no tengo razón para hacerlo

-hablas demasiado

-eres tú la que pregunta, yo respondo cordialmente

-tu voz me enferma, cállate

-no quiero

-…siento que te odio

-mientes

Rhea tragó saliva.

-quítame esta marca…-dijo ella

-…no-dijo denotando al fin un halo de inquietud en su voz

-por qué

-demuestra que me perteneces

-… ¡yo no…!

Rhea lo quedó mirando acabando la oración en su mente, ¿pertenecerle?

-yo no soy de nadie…-dijo la albina

-…eres mía

-qué…

-¿olvidas que querías casarte conmigo cuando eras niña?-preguntó soltando una risa hiriente

-…yo… ¡no seas idiota, tenía 7 años!-dijo agachando la mirada. Realmente era algo que quería olvidar.

-…bien…-dijo con un suspiro aburrido mientras se apoyaba en la pared-¿acaso me buscabas?

-quiero preguntarte algo

-hazlo

-¿Cómo puedo…librarme de esto?-preguntó colocando su mano sobre su pecho-…no lo soporto…

-necesitas un usuario de nen…especialista, que sepa exorcizar

-¿nada más?

-no lo sé

-¿y qué debe hacer…?

-…él sabrá qué hacer

-¿y qué pasará?

-quedarás como una simple humana, ya no serás especialista…solo materializador

-… ¿conoces a algún especialista?

-Kurapika lo es

-¿Kura…? Hey, ¿lo conoces?

-sí, es un tipo inteligente…y fuerte

-¿es especialista? ¿Por qué?

-…por la habilidad de sus ojos rojos

-¿ojos rojos? …pero si los tiene castaños

-veo que no te ha contado mucho de su vida

-¿qué?

-…si lo ves, pídele que sea sincero

-basta, no te entiendo…-dijo algo confundida.

Hisoka se sentó en el suelo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y con expresión seria.

-hm…deberías cambiar tu apariencia-le dijo

-¿no sabes quién me sigue?

-…quizás sea Lumus

-¿el mismo de antes?

-sí…no creo que haya otro que sepa que estás viva

-Hisoka

-qué

-…estás viejo

Hisoka sonrió y se echó a reír de buena gana. La sinceridad de la chica lo hizo apenarse un poco.

-los años pesan…-se dijo levantándose de un salto-…ten cuidado-le dijo dándole la espalda-no hagas nada tonto ¿quieres?

Rhea sonrió y agachó la cabeza sintiendo aquella lágrima rebelde que caía lentamente. Hisoka no podía ocultarlo, seguía preocupado por ella, a pesar de su detestable sed de sangre que lo corrompía. Ella ya no podía hacer nada, no podía salvar su alma. Si no lo hubiese dejado ir…

-… ¿estarás cerca…?-preguntó. Pero el balcón ya estaba vacío. Nuevamente, se había ido sin explicación.

* * *

-¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Senritsu a Kurapika mientras dejaba la ropa limpia sobre la cama

-…mejor-dijo él

-la cena está lista ¿vas a bajar o la traigo?

-bajaré, no te preocupes.

-muy bien

-hey

-¿hm…?

-gracias, de verdad

-no hay de qué. Es mi obligación cuidarte-le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.

Kurapika cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la almohada. Senritsu era un ángel caído del cielo, justo en el momento en que creía morir en aquel bosque junto a Leorio, apareció. Ella solo cazaba en su "jardín" cuando los encontró, su casa estaba ahí y sabía perfectamente dónde estaban y cómo regresar a York pero antes:

_-Antes de ir a cualquier lado van a descansar y comer algo ¿queda claro?_

La voz de la mujer había sorprendido al rubio quien siempre la vio tímida y sumisa. Esta vez era diferente, era literalmente una madre preocupada e irritable.

Ahora estaba ahí, en casa de Senritsu, descansando y esperando que su amiga le dijera la forma de salir de allí.

Una tos abrupta lo hizo marear un poco y nuevamente esa presión en su pecho le hizo acurrucarse en la cama. Odiaba esa sensación, odiaba sentirse enfermo, odiaba estar así.

Se levantó ya en mejor estado y se acercó a la librería que estaba en la pared. Su amiga era muy adepta a investigar la historia de la música, algo que no llamaba mucho su atención…pero…libros eran libros.

Tomó uno de tapa azul que llamó su atención, lo tiró con fuerza ya que estaba muy arriba y un montón de partituras cayeron sobre su cabeza.

Las ordenó rápidamente un poco apenado y las dejó en su lugar sin antes notar una tapa gris que hablaba de nen especialista. Lo tomó más emocionado que el libro de música, se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a leer.

Entre línea y línea, apareció lo que andaba buscando: la princesa del corazón de diamante.

-así que es especialista…-se dijo emocionado-…su habilidad…el hielo…-leía rápidamente en busca de un dato que le diera el paradero de la muchacha

-Kurapika…-Senritsu volvió a entrar-… ¿no vas a comer?

-¿de dónde sacaste este libro?

-…yo lo escribí

Los ojos del chico destellaron en rojo al oírla, la sentó en la cama y la miró profundamente.

-dime todo lo que sepas de ella, por favor

-…pues… ¿por qué?

-solo dímelo

-bueno…ella…es muy joven, tiene 17 años…nadie sabe dónde está pero sé mucho sobre lo que fue hasta los 6 años, cuando se perdió su rastro…

-¿estás segura que está viva?

-claro que sí. Es una joya, si nadie sabe dónde está…es porque está oculta

-quiero verla. Quiero saber dónde está. Me emociona. Me llama. La necesito-dijo con una voz impropia, completamente desorbitado con sus iris inyectadas en sangre.

-basta, tu latir me desespera

-…es que…

-nada. Luego te contaré más…ahora vamos a comer

-¿no sabes su nombre?

-todo el mundo lo sabe. La heredera de las islas del norte: Rhea… ¿feliz? Vamos a comer

* * *

-¿y?

-explotó en pedazos…pero sigue vivo-dijo Rem de forma molesta-…maldito Hisoka, se le ocurre aparecer justo ahora

-… ¿y Rhea?

-estuvo con Hisoka, solo hablaron un par de minutos…él arruinó mi hermosa marioneta, me esforcé tanto-dijo con tristeza

-¿el chico está acompañado?

-sí, por su amiguito médico. Están en el bosque con mi otra marioneta

-¿ya hiciste otra?

-claro, yo no pierdo el tiempo. Investigué un poco sobre Kurapika, es un experto cazador, historiador y especialista, tiene muchas habilidades, la principal es su cadena…parece peligrosa, supe de sus compañeros en trabajos anteriores y al parecer tenía una buena relación con la cazadora músico. Creo que funcionó muy bien mi plan

-¿y el libro?

-ya lo encontró…-sonrió-mi marioneta lo ha…-sus ojos se tornaron de un azul intenso y dio un salto de emoción-¡sus ojos, los veo, sus ojos rojos!

-…el último kuruta…-Lumus sonrió con malicia-¿estás segura?

-¡sí, pero qué hermosos, yo los quiero! Dime que me los darás cuando los tengas

-…si quieres puedes sacárselos tú misma

-¡sí, qué emoción! Ya lo veo desangrándose frente a mí…-rió nerviosa mordiéndose el labio

-¿hay algo más?

-…qué pena, se muere de ganas por conocer a la princesa…-rió-…pobres…entre ambos se ocultan verdades demasiado importantes, verdades de las que dependen sus vidas

-…creo que podré morir en paz cuando vea ese corazón vivo de diamante y esos ojos rojos en mis manos…Rem

-dime amor

-ya no intentes matar al chico. Nuevo cambio de planes

-¿quieres atraerlo?

-exacto…y ahora que tenemos cerca a Hisoka, lo haré pagar por la muerte de Jack y Daisy. Mataremos a esos 3 lenta y dolorosamente…-dijo entre dientes apretando la copa que tenía en su mano hasta romperla.

* * *

_Rhea, hielo, 17 años…no, idiota. Es imposible que sea ella… ¿y el cabello blanco, los ojos grises, la marca en su mejilla?…si es especialista puede ocultarlas ¿no? Pero Rhea te hubiese dicho algo tan importante… ¿y por qué tú no le has contado sobre tu tribu y tu pasado? Ella está en todo su derecho de ocultarte el suyo. Lo que los une no es más que un sentimiento superficial, no seas idiota y deja de pensar…pero ¿y si es ella? No podría siquiera tocarla para conocer su corazón de diamante…Vamos, te mueres de ganas por ver ese corazón latir entre tus manos, eres sanguinario después de todo ¿verdad Kurapika?…no, eso jamás. Si en verdad es Rhea, mi Rhea, aquella princesa…te olvidarás de todo el tema del corazón de diamante ¿claro?_

Kurapika se abofeteó para dejar de hablar con su conciencia. Leorio dormía sobre el escritorio desde hace un buen rato mientras su cabeza no dejaba de trabajar a pesar de estar acostado.

Tenía el libro en sus manos y leía una y otra vez la información sobre la princesa albina.

Suspiró y pasó sus manos en sus ojos, estaba cansado de tanto pensar. Ya mañana iría a York y la buscaría, le preguntaría si le ocultaba algo y si no…olvidaría el tema, se preocuparía de buscar los ojos rojos que quedaban, ya que seguramente estaban en manos de alguien más.

¡Maldita sea!

Había perdido la oportunidad de acabar su búsqueda pero alguien se interpuso, alguien hizo explotar ese dirigible, hirió a Leorio y lo había alejado de York. Deseaba saber qué rayos sucedía, por qué no podía aclarar sus ideas.

Se levantó y cubrió a su amigo con una frazada, luego se recostó, apagó la luz e intentó dormir un poco. Deseaba a que su mente dejara de trabajar tan solo un instante pero Rhea iba y venía haciéndolo dudar.

* * *

La pequeña se apoyó en el árbol, realmente estaba perdida.

-…mami…tengo miedo…-susurró como si Aline pudiese oírla

Había tropezado un par de veces y su vestido celeste estaba muy sucio. Su rostro blanco se mojaba por sus lágrimas de desconsuelo y sus zapatitos de charol estaban enlodados. Solo quería regresar a casa y no salir nunca más de caza con sus tíos.

Un traje blanco llamó su atención, era la primera persona que veía en horas. Era un niño, de unos 5 años, iba de la mano de su madre y comía muy feliz una manzana. Tenía el cabello muy rubio al igual que la mujer y su sonrisa se veía extraña a la falta de un diente de leche.

-… ¡hola…!

La voz de Rhea hizo detener a ambos, quienes voltearon a verla mientras la pequeña corría colina abajo para alcanzarlos. Llegó pronto frente a ellos con la idea de pedirles que la llevaran de vuelta al palacio de su tío, pero la mujer no hizo más que dejar a su hijo detrás de ella, como si lo protegiera de algún ser maligno.

-… ¿podría decirme cómo…?

Pero la mano de la mujer fue aun más rápida y de una bofetada la dejó llorando en el suelo mientras el niño alegaba que no debía tratar así a una niña.

-cierra la boca, Kurapika…vámonos

El niño insistía mientras su madre se lo llevaba del brazo con determinación; a tanto esfuerzo del pequeño, lo tomó en brazos y siguió caminando mientras que el chico pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Rhea se levantó gimoteando y empezó a correr por el camino que el par había tomado, seguramente iban a avisar a alguien de la princesa perdida y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Corrió durante horas hasta que al fin reconoció estar aun más perdida.

Se sentó en la hiedra llorando con las manos sobre la cara, quería a su madre, quería su cama, quería su palacio…no quería ese horrendo bosque con horrendas personas que golpeaban a los niños…

Alzó su mirada hallándose frente a frente con una cara peluda, ojos felinos y colmillos tan grandes como su cabeza. Nunca en su vida había visto una criatura salvaje…su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuertemente que creía le saldría por los oídos. Dejó de llorar, su boca de secó y su respiración desapareció cuando el felino gruñó frente a ella. Sus ojos inocentes estaban clavados en esos colmillos asesinos…ahora más que nunca quería a Aline a su lado.

-oye, no la toques…-dijo una voz masculina muy infantil

Rhea no pudo voltear a ver. No podía moverse.

-…aléjate…-insistió él

De pronto, el chiquillo rubio de la madre que golpeó a Rhea apareció con un par de espadas de madera que parecían pesarle mucho pero utilizaba muy bien. Intentaba alejar al felino amenazándolo con darle un golpe, pero el animal no se movía y gruñía aun más. El niño se ponía nervioso y parecía intimidarse poco a poco.

-… ¡ya, aléjate!

Rhea lo cogió de la mano y empezó a correr tan rápido como podía mientras el niño alegaba y el animal los seguía. Fue lo único que pudo hacer hasta que tropezó y el pequeño la llevó de árbol en árbol hasta que el animal quedó muy atrás, seguramente aburrido de seguir una presa tan pequeña.

-… ¿estás bien?-le voz animada del rubio parecía cansada pero feliz. En aquella rama de un árbol a 10 metros de altura, Rhea no parecía muy cómoda, pero por lo menos estaba viva.

-…sí…gracias…

-de nada ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rhea

-que nombre tan raro. El mío es Kurapika, mamá dice que significa luz en la oscuridad

-tu nombre también es raro…-dijo con una sonrisa sin mirarlo a la cara. Era un niño guapo pero sin ese diente se veía muy gracioso

-¿qué haces aquí?

-…me perdí…no sé dónde está la casa de mi tío

-oh…ya veo… ¿quieres venir a la mía?

-tu madre me golpeará

-no, yo no la dejaré

-…no quiero

-pero aquí te puede pasar algo. Vamos, mamá te hará una leche caliente

-me golpeará

-ya te dije que no ¿confías en mí?

-…sí…

Kurapika bajó el árbol llevando a la albina en su espalda. Caminaron mucho rato hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado, muy lindo, en medio del bosque.

-¡ahí estás…!-la mujer que abofeteó a Rhea ahora corría angustiada para abrazar a su pequeño hijo-…no vuelvas a salir así, por favor…no lo hagas más

-…lo siento, mamá…-dijo él-mira, traje una amiga

La mujer miró a Rhea y tuvo la misma reacción de odio. Soltó a la princesa de la mano de su hijo y la apartó queriendo llevar al pequeño a casa.

-no, mamá…está perdida. Hay que ayudarla

-no debes ayudar a esta niña

-¿por qué no?

La madre miró a Rhea y la vio llorar angustiadamente, quizás en realidad ella aun no estaba tras su tribu como su tío, el hermano del rey que gobernada las islas del sur. Quizás solo era una niña de no más de 4 años, ¿Qué haría ella sola contra todos ellos? Además su hijo parecía tenerle cariño.

-…ok, tráela-dijo de mala gana mientras Kurapika corría a buscar a su amiga albina para llevarla a su casa.

Como él había dicho, su madre les sirvió leche caliente y preparó una cama para la niña en la habitación de su hijo. A ella le sorprendía la amabilidad del niño, parecía muy acostumbrado a tratar con extraños. Sentía que se parecía a su padre, rubio y de ojos grandes, muy inteligente y directo; aunque con 5 años, Kurapika aun era alegre y falto de timidez.

-…Kurapika…-la voz de Rhea sonó con miedo en medio de la oscuridad

-¿no puedes dormir?-susurró el chico desde la cama

-me duele la espalda…

El niño se sentó en su cama y la miró hacia abajo. Creía que su madre había dejado la cama de la niña muy cómoda, pero ella parecía sufrir.

-…me duele mucho…

-¿quieres dormir aquí?-le peguntó él con preocupación

-¿puedo?

-claro que sí…-el chico sonrió y se apartó apegándose a la pared para darle espacio.

-…gracias…-dijo mientras tomaba las manos del chico para subir a la cama-…oye…

-qué

-¿y tu papá?

-…salió de caza, vuelve mañana

-oh…

Los minutos pasaron eternos mientras Rhea miraba con los ojos muy abiertos las sombras de la habitación y el niño poco a poco entraba en sueño muy pegado a la pared. Era un pequeño, pero entendía que no debía incomodar a la chica.

-Kurapika…

-…hm…

-tengo miedo

El sollozo de la niña hizo que él se volteara a verla. Ella dejaba caer sus lágrimas con los labios apretados, como si quisiera contenerse.

-quiero mi palacio…-susurró Rhea

_-Si la vida te enfrenta, acepta el desafío, Si la vida te sonríe, acepta el desafío…_-comenzó a cantar el rubio-_Recuerda que la vida viene de la tierra, Recuerda que la tierra saca fuerzas del río, Si la vida te enfrenta, acepta el desafío, Saca el brillo escarlata, del dios concedido…_

-¿es una canción?

-…sí…canta conmigo…-le dijo con una sonrisa-…_ Si la vida te enfrenta, acepta el desafío, Si la vida te sonríe, acepta el desafío, Recuerda que la vida viene de la tierra…_

Entre canto y canto, risa y risa, Rhea se quedó completamente dormida.

Sonreía feliz, era la primera vez que conocía un niño sin que sus padres tuvieran la intención de casarla con él.

**_Solo espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya enredado más las cosas xD gracias :)_**


	10. Recuerdos perdidos Acercamiento

**10. Recuerdos perdidos. Acercamiento**

Rhea sonreía pero sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas.

-… ¿Kurapika…?-susurró somnolienta-… ¡Kurapika!

De pronto despertó con los ojos muy abiertos. Ese niño, esa canción, ese libro…su tío, los kuruta, los ojos rojos…lo que le dijo Hisoka…todo era un torbellino de ideas en su cabeza que comenzaban a encajar.

-Kurapika era el mismo chico…-se dijo sorprendida-¿cómo no me di cuenta…?

Se dejó caer sobre la cama intentando tranquilizar su corazón. Estaba tan ocupada en su vida presente y en cuidarse de no ser cazada, que había olvidado al pequeño kuruta…ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre el chico rubio pero…nuevas confusiones entraban a su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada…?

Entendía que no la hubiese reconocido, en realidad…ambos eran muy pequeños, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado…y en realidad, el chico no tenía por qué contarle algo así, ella le ocultaba su verdadera identidad.

-…quizás debería alejarme de él…-se dijo abrazando la almohada-…pero yo quiero estar a su lado…

La mañana llegó muy rápido. La voz de Gon la despertó poco a poco, esos grandes ojos café la miraban con entusiasmo y tras de él, Killua parecía emocionado comiendo un chocolate.

-…chicos…-Rhea bostezó sentándose en la cama-¿qué sucede?

-Hisoka nos dijo que te vigiláramos-dijo Gon con fuerza

-…dijo que nos mataría si te tocaban…-agregó Killua con la boca llena-¿acaso eres algo importante para él?

-parecía preocupado…

-¿de verdad…?-Rhea sonrió-…ese idiota…

-así que no te quitaremos los ojos de encima, nunca-concluyó Gon con energía

-…chicos…-rió Rhea con simpatía

-no queremos morir…-dijo Killua-…aun…

-oh…y tenemos noticias de Kurapika-dijo Gon

-pero no son muy buenas

-debe estar vivo, claro, pero…no es seguro

-…el dirigible en que viajaba explotó, su cuerpo ni el de Leorio han sido encontrados

-pero debe estar vivo

-eso suponemos

-lo está

-no es seguro, Gon

-…Kurapika no muere fácil

-está vivo-dijo Rhea levantándose de la cama-…o ya sabría que ha muerto…

-¿lo ves, Killua? Que pesimista eres

-…ok, ok…-se resignó el albino

-ustedes son…amigos de Kurapika ¿verdad?-Rhea se sentó junto a Gon con una sonrisa interesada

-claro que sí ¿todavía lo dudas?-el moreno se alarmó

-¿amigos íntimos?

-¿qué quieres saber?-preguntó Killua abriendo un nuevo chocolate. Al peliblanco era difícil de persuadir.

-todo sobre él

-…si no te ha contado, es porque no eres de su completa confianza

-¿Qué?-Rhea se levantó ofendida-¿Qué no soy de su confianza?

-Kurapika es así, muy cerrado y nada de abrirse a las personas

-pero si yo…

-…es duro, pero Killua tiene razón-dijo Gon

Rhea se levantó y los echó de su cuarto tironeándolos de los brazos. Necesitaba estar sola.

-¡estaremos aquí afuera!-le advirtió Gon quitándole el nuevo chocolate a Killua-deja de comer, te saldrán caries

-me gustan…-dijo el albino

-me da igual…te quedarán todos los dientes con agujeros

Killua sonrió malicioso e intentó quitarle el chocolate a su mejor amigo, comenzando una nueva pelea.

Rhea estaba furiosa, el despecho la corroía: _no eres de su completa confianza_, la voz de Killua resonaba fuertemente en sus oídos haciendo pulsar dolorosamente su corazón. Sentía el frío correr por sus venas y la furia enaltecer su aura.

Debía tranquilizarse.

* * *

**2 días después…**

-chicos ¿pueden dejar de seguirme?

-no-dijo Gon

-Hisoka nos matará-recordó Killua

-pero…pero…oh, por favor…-suspiró la chica un poco agotada sentándose en el sillón de la entrada del hotel

-¿quieres algo?-Gon le sonreía amigable

-quiero estar sola

-cualquier cosa menos eso-rió

-¡chicos…!-la voz de Leorio llegó a sus oídos de sorpresa haciéndolos olvidar su misión de guardaespaldas

-¡Leorio!-ambos jóvenes corrieron a su encuentro como si fuera el hermano mayor que no veían hace mucho

-¿Cómo están?

-…bien…-Gon le dio un abrazo apretado-tardaste mucho

-la subasta fue aburrida…-dijo Killua

-¿les fue bien con el encargo?-el tono de Leorio sonaba confidencial

-…nos ganaron…-suspiró Gon derrotado

-solo pudimos pujar dos veces…-agregó el albino-una mujer se los llevó

-¿una mujer? ¿De casualidad no era Neón?

-…no, no era ella. Era otra y parecía muy interesada

-rayos, qué lástima…-susurró Leorio

-¿y Kurapika?-preguntó Gon mirando a su alrededor

-…se quedó comprando en una tienda…-rió-seguramente quiere sorprender a su novia…-sonrió Leorio con picardía

-¿novia?-los ojos de Gon se agrandaron y la cara de Killua tomó figura felina

-lo sabía…-susurró el peliblanco-pero… ¿Cómo salieron vivos de esa explosión?

-Kurapika me salvó y por casualidad nos encontramos con Senritsu…-rió-parecía que todo estaba preparado para nosotros

-ya veo…

-¿no ha sucedido nada extraño?

-…sí, algunas cosas-dijo Gon recordando de pronto que debía cuidar de Rhea-¡Rhea…!

-no está, la perdimos…-dijo Killua observando a su alrededor

-¿la perdimos? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Hisoka nos matará…-la voz de Gon sonaba inquietante

-¿Hisoka? ¿De qué hablan?-Leorio intentaba encajar en aquella historia. No tuvo más opción que seguir a sus amigos en busca de la chica.

* * *

Rhea se detuvo de golpe. La presencia de Kurapika había llegado a su círculo de nen, estaba a menos de 15 metros de ella. No sabía por qué estaba ahí, solo quería una maldita respuesta, quería saber si era de su confianza o no…aunque en el fondo, solo quería verlo.

Se acercaba. Era como aquella noche de su cita. Pero esta vez no estaba molesta, su respiración se aceleraba a cada paso que el chico daba hacia ella.

8, 7, 6 metros de distancia.

-¿Rhea…?-la voz de Kurapika la hizo temblar-¿estás ahí?

-…yo…-susurró ella conteniendo las ganas de correr a sus brazos

-…Rhea

La chica agachó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no vienes?

-Kurapika…

-dime…

-¿tú confías en mí?

-…claro que sí, qué pregunta…

-por qué no me contaste lo de tu tribu

El silencio del joven congeló su sangre. Separados tan solo por unos metros, ella en el callejón y él en la vereda, no se veían ni querían hacerlo. Era el momento de hablar.

-…no creí que fuese necesario…-respondió el rubio

-ya veo…

-Rhea

-qué

-…ven

No era una petición. Era una orden que no podía negar.

Allí estaba él, con el rostro triste y un ramo de flores en el suelo. Rhea apareció sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento. Algo andaba mal ¿qué pasaba con él?

El joven cogió suavemente su mano y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo aferrándola con fuerza. Los sentidos de Rhea se nublaron, adoraba esa sensación…pero…ese perfume era distinto. No era el de Kurapika…era el de…

-Rem…-abrió sus ojos muy asustada pero ya era tarde, estaba completamente inmovilizada y solo sentía la voz de Kurapika en sus oídos diciéndole que la extrañaba y que no quería soltarla jamás-…basta…por favor…basta…

-qué dices…-susurró él-…estamos juntos…

-no…tú no…

De pronto sintió una fuerte cadena aprisionándola y que poco a poco rodeaba su cuello. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y llegó al límite del colapso cuando una afilada cuchilla comenzó a travesar su pecho. Directo a su corazón.

Sonrió y abrazó con fuerza esa marioneta. Quería morir con la idea de tenerlo cerca.

Una violenta cadena pasó a su lado atravesando el ojo derecho de quien la aprisionaba, una y otra vez esa cuchilla encadenada apuñalaba la marioneta soltando lentamente a la asfixiada muchacha.

Cayó de bruces al suelo respirando una gran bocanada de aire. La cadena desapareció, en cambio, unos brazos conocidos y un aroma único para Rhea la envolvieron mientras poco a poco lograba enfocar sus ojos.

-Rhea responde…-la voz de Kurapika asaltó sus oídos haciéndola recobrar toda su conciencia

El joven la sostuvo tiernamente dejándola descansar en su hombro. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, solo quería saber qué demonios era la cosa desecha que estaba en el suelo con su misma apariencia.

-Rhea… ¿estás bien?

-tengo mucho miedo…-dijo al fin reconociendo esos ojos castaños. Sí, era él. Ya podía saber cuál era real y cuál no. Pero su corazón seguía infartado y su pecho herido.

-estás herida…-dijo observando las marcas de cadena alrededor de su cuello y el corte en su pecho-…vamos, Leorio te curará

-Kurapika

-luego hablamos, tenemos que…

-…gracias por venir…-le sonrió cambiando aquel rostro serio y preocupado por uno lleno de dulzura

-de todas formas te iba a buscar…-le reconoció tomándola en su espalda.

Al verse, ambos olvidaron las dudas y desconfianzas que había surgido en ellos.

-…hueles bien…-dijo Rhea con su cabeza en el hombro de Kurapika

-…ay…-el chico sonrió avergonzado

-oye…

-dime

-…tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

-sí, lo sé…pero antes tienes que descansar

-solo si te quedas conmigo-sonrió abrazándolo con energía

Cuando llegaron al hotel, los chicos los recibieron muy preocupados, sobre todo Leorio, realmente temía por la vida de sus pequeños amigos pero al ver a Rhea tan debilitada su preocupación pasó al profesionalismo para atenderla bien.

Gon y Killua parecían demasiado felices con volver a ver a su amigo rubio, en verdad lo extrañaban; aunque en realidad, solo extrañaban estar los 4 juntos, a pesar que ahora cada uno tenía una misión diferente.

Rhea se levantó con mucha hambre, necesitaba comer algo luego de tantas emociones vividas en solo minutos. Ya estaba sana aunque aun le dolía la herida del pecho.

Sabía que se venía una noche larga de mucha plática con Kurapika, pero aun así, era feliz.

Se quitó la pijama en busca de algún vestido pero…

-¿Rhea…?-Kurapika golpeaba la puerta antes de entrar

-¡no entres!

Se colocó rápidamente el vestido azul y se sentó en la cama tranquilizándose. Sentía que últimamente estaba muy emocional.

-lo siento… ¿puedo?

-…sí, ahora sí…

El chico entró llevando un plato con pastel de frambuesa. Llevaba una camisa y unos jeans, se veía distinto, más alto y delgado, pero…seguía igual de guapo.

-ten, te traje un poco antes que Killua lo acabe por completo-le sonrió sentándose a su lado

-gracias

-estamos celebrando nuestra reunión ¿Por qué no vienes?

-no, estoy algo cansada

-¿te sientes mejor?-le preguntó llevando una tímida mano al rostro de la chica

-…sí…-sonrió al sentir ese tacto tan único e irresistible-…hay que hablar

-¿te dije alguna vez que eres demasiado seria?-rió con simpatía captando la atención de Rhea. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan feliz, y era porque estaba a su lado, nada podía ser mejor. No quería hablar de su pasado ni el futuro, solo quería perderse en esa sonrisa tan especial.

Se contagió de su risa y todo se volvió silencio cuando el chico cogió su rostro osadamente pegando sus labios a los suyos sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Kurapika, rápido, tenemos una pista…!-gritó Gon entrando de súbito a la habitación. Se quedó mirando a Rhea que peinaba su cabello nerviosamente y Kurapika que estaba en el suelo leyendo una revista. Ambos con el rostro sonrojado y un poco perturbados-¿…qué les pasa…?

-nada…-sonrió Rhea cogiendo el pastel que le había traído el rubio para comerlo rápidamente

-Kurapika…con Killua tenemos una pista de quién _los compró_

**_wwwwuuuuueeeeeyyyy! Ese osado de Kurapika xD creo que quiere matar al inocente de Gon *-* bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Desde el prox. cap empiezan a desenredarse las cosas, van a quedar impactados cuando sepan quien es el padre de Rhea :OOOO sean felices. Gracias :)_**


	11. Verdades

**11. Verdades**

Había sido una noche agotadora. Ambos. Cada uno en una esquina de la habitación. Ella con su apariencia albina y él con sus ojos rojos. No se miraban. Procesaban toda la información adquirida en 4 horas de imparable conversación. Ahora no había secretos, no había pasados ocultos ni verdades dolorosas. Solo quedaba decidir qué harían de ahora en adelante.

Rhea comprendía si el chico quería apartarse de ella, estaba en todo su derecho de no querer pasar más tiempo a su lado y seguir arriesgando su vida sin sentido. Haría lo que él deseara…y en realidad, sería una preocupación menos. Sin él, podría morir sin miedo a herir a alguien con su ausencia.

Por otro lado, Kurapika comprendía muchas cosas y su mente intentaba encajar pieza a pieza aquel revoltijo de información: Rhea era la princesa del corazón de diamante, la seguían y por eso ocultaba su verdadera apariencia. No sabían aun quién era la persona que la buscaba sin descanso y había comenzado a atacarla. Sentía la obligación de protegerla pero a la vez quería huir, no quería alejarse de su principal objetivo ahora que Gon y Killua sabían el paradero exacto de los últimos ojos rojos.

Rhea se sobresaltó cuando lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia ella pesadamente, parecía confundido en su propia decisión.

Vio una cadena apuntando hacia su corazón que luego se hundió en ella hasta envolver su diamante vivo.

Kurapika se sorprendió, realmente era una joya lo que había en su interior, pero palpitaba como cualquier corazón.

-…si no me respondes con la verdad, morirás-sentenció mirándola con ojos ardientes y mirada sombría-… ¿quién eres?

-Rhea, la princesa de las islas del norte…-respondió con angustia observando esos ojos perturbados

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-…librarme de este nen

-¿para qué?

-para ser libre

-¿libertad? ¿Para qué?

-… ¡para intentar ser feliz! Basta por favor…sabes que no te estoy mintiendo…no me hagas daño…-sollozó cayendo de rodillas ante él-…si quieres irte, lo aceptaré…

-Rhea…-el chico desapareció su cadena y la levantó abrazándola muy fuerte

-…yo no quería mentirte…

-basta ya…es suficiente de llorar…

-lo siento…

-…olvídalo…

Fue una mañana silenciosa, no había mucho que hablar ni que explicar. Era suficiente con tenerse cerca.

-…Rhea…

-qué…

-cómo puedes deshacerte de ese nen

-necesito tu ayuda

-yo no sé exorcizar nen que no sea el mío

-…hm… ¿no conoces a nadie que pueda enseñarte?

-no lo creo…además, en el libro que tenía Senritsu decía que necesitas el otro corazón de diamante

-… ¿el otro? ¿De qué hablas?

-uno que está en el sur…es un rubí que perteneció a una princesa que se decía era hija de dioses

-ya veo… ¿en el sur?

-sí…cerca del bosque donde estaba mi pueblo

Kurapika cerró sus ojos dando un suspiro, nunca creyó tener que volver a ese lugar. Pero no lo hacía por él, sino por salvar a su princesa.

Estaban ambos en el suelo mirando el techo, cabeza a cabeza en dirección contraria.

-¿iremos ahí?-preguntó ella

-…hay que hacerlo…

-pero…-Rhea se sentó en el suelo y se volteó a verlo-…seguramente nos seguirán

-y eso qué…de todas formas hay que ir

-hm…no tienes por qué hacerlo

-no seas tonta…sabes qué debo hacerlo. Quiero ayudarte

-no, no te arriesgues sin necesidad.

El chico la miró con disgusto y luego se levantó del piso.

-prepararé las cosas…le diré a los chicos que nos acompañen…-dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-¡hey, espera…!-gritó siguiéndolo

-no escucharé excusas

-¡Kurapika, escúchame! ¿No crees que estás arriesgando demasiado? Ahora los meterás a ellos en esto

-intentaron matar a Leorio…significa que saben lo importante que son esos 3 para mí. Ya no solo te buscan a ti, sino que a mí y a ellos…no lo hago solo por ti, Rhea. Prefiero tenerlos cerca a temer que algo les llegara a suceder.

-…lo siento…-dijo algo avergonzada

-primero les contarás sobre tu identidad. Tienen todo el derecho de saberlo

-…sí

Gon pareció maravillado por la transformación de Rhea, realmente era muy linda con su verdadera apariencia…a excepción por esa marca color verde agua en su mejilla, era idéntica a la de Hisoka y eso le molestaba.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan de ir en busca del corazón de rubí, juntos seguramente lo encontrarían más rápido para acabar de una vez con el nen que mantenía a Rhea en ese estado. Kurapika tenía la intención de aprender a exorcizar de alguno u otra forma. Empezaría por leer muchos libros.

Killua no quería alejarse de York, le gustaba la ciudad pero Gon acabó por convencerlo hablándole de la posibilidad de hallar monstruos y seres invencibles para volverse aun más fuertes. Leorio se unía para conocer nuevos rumbos, además:

-seguramente estarán heridos todo el tiempo, debe haber alguien que se encargue de mantenerlos con vida-agregó con aire suficiente mientras Kurapika comenzaba a armar los planes de viaje.

Los 4 chicos estaban emocionados de comenzar una nueva aventura juntos, presentían el peligro y eso lo hacía aun más irresistible.

**_Fue un cap cortito pero jejej el siguiente es como la segunda parte de la historia :) espero no aburrirles mucho xD les quiero. Gracias :)_**

**_Voy a publicar de inmediato el número 12 ^^ quiero que lean sin parar y... o.o ya verán como todos tienen que ver con todos. Ah...ni yo me lo creo xD_**


	12. Principio

**12. Principio.**

**_No te aferres a este sentimiento, Rhea..._  
**

-¡Gon, espérame!-gritaba Killua llevando en su espalda una mochila demasiado grande-…rayos…Leorio exageró con las provisiones…

-¿quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó Kurapika cogiendo algunas cosas

-no, gracias

-…vamos, no seas orgulloso

-¡Gon…!-lo llamó Killua dejando las provisiones a su amigo rubio mientras corría junto a su mejor amigo librándose al fin de su molesto encargo.

Parecía que ambos niños solo pensaban en divertirse, darles una tarea era imposible, no la harían si no les gustaba y si aceptaban, lo harían a medias y de mala gana. Mejor era dejarlos ser felices.

Ya en el dirigible, Leorio se echó a descansar, Gon y Killua insistirían en su idea de manejar la máquina mientras Kurapika y Rhea buscaban información sobre exorcismo y el corazón de rubí en los libros que habían empacado.

Ya no había tiempo de mucho romance, solo querían acabar con esto luego y…ya verían que hacer con sus vidas.

No hablaban mucho, a pesar de estar siempre juntos en la misma habitación, pasaban leyendo y anotando detalles, obsesionados en lo que hacían, obsesionados con la idea de acabar con el corazón de diamante.

Kurapika le había pedido a Rhea que siguiera ocultando su apariencia. Riendo y algo avergonzado le había pedido que se mostrara pelirroja de ojos verdes. Rhea accedió de mala gana, pero luego de verse horas en el espejo…le había gustado, quizás porque sabía que a él le gustaba.

-¿conoces la laguna amarilla?-preguntó ella

-…sí, está cerca del monte Pilli

-creo que ahí está…

-…se supone que ahí fue la última vez que se vio, pero…eso fue hace 126 años-puntualizó Kurapika con aires de soberbia

De sorpresa, un libro rozó su cabeza haciéndolo llevar la vista hacia la chica que estaba de brazos cruzados sobre la cama.

-…me aburrí, no tiene caso seguir leyendo libros si nada nos sirve

-sabíamos que esto pasaría

-vamos a comer algo. Muero de hambre

-pide servicio a la habitación…yo quiero una ensalada

-no. Llevamos aquí más de un día, vamos a respirar algo de aire

-sería una pérdida de tiempo

-claro que no. Vamos…-insistió yendo a su lado y quitándole el libro-la información no se va a escapar… ¿vamos…por favor?

-no me gusta cuando insistes

-no me gusta cuando te pones terco

Se miraron profundamente un momento y el chico suspiró refregándose los ojos. En realidad estaba cansado de tanto estar sentado y leer.

-ok, vamos…-dijo el rubio cediendo ante el capricho de Rhea

La chica sonrió y salieron de la habitación en dirección al comedor.

Si bien no hablaban mucho ni se acercaban demasiado, desde aquel intento de beso, una confianza muda había crecido entre ambos. Esa confianza con la que solo podían entenderse ellos y actuar sueltamente, bastaba una simple mirada para romper el hielo.

-creo que comeré mucho hoy…-dijo Rhea tomándose el cabello rojo en una cola de caballo.

-…no tengo mucho apetito

-tú nunca tienes apetito, Kurapika

El chico sonrió. Adoraba como decía su nombre. Muy pocas veces lo llamaba así.

Con un tímido roce, se cogieron de las manos bajando las escaleras hacia el salón del comedor.

Leorio estaba ahí, seduciendo a la camarera del bar. Gon y Killua no se veían, seguramente estaban haciendo alguna travesura. Y allí, al fondo del salón, unos ojos negros, idénticos a los de Zoe observaba al par que acababa de llegar. El rubio y la pelirroja.

Lumus rió en su interior de la ingenuidad de Rhea. Un simple cambio de color no lo haría perder la vista de su objetivo. A pesar que el chico también llevaba ropas distintas, no era suficiente. Todo estaba tal cual había calculado en su último plan de acción.

Pronto los atraparía en medio de una trampa de la que no podrían salir a menos que estuvieran dispuestos a morir. Los haría sufrir lentamente hasta obtener sus preciados ojos y ese corazón de diamante, tal como lo hizo con el de rubí.

Kurapika se sentó frente a Rhea pidiendo una simple ensalada; la chica, como había advertido, pidió bastante comida. El chico solo la miraba: sus modales seguían siendo finos a pesar de la cantidad que había pedido. Era muy elegante en su postura y movimientos; realmente era digna de ser llamada _princesa _aunque, la prefería como la campesina de la colina.

Una mujer muy bella se posó tras Rhea, su cabello negro y sus finos hombros la hacían indiscutiblemente única. Por primera vez Kurapika se alegró de ver a Zoe, aunque era obvio que no le agradaba verlo con aquella pelirroja.

-…Zoe…estás bien…-sonrió el rubio mientras Rhea se volteaba a ver la voluptuosa mujer

-sí, he tenido que soportar a Jais todo el tiempo ya que _alguien _ se olvidó de su trabajo-respondió la mujer con enojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-el chico ignoró el reproche de Zoe

-viajo al sur, tengo un matrimonio muy importante

-…oh…

-¿y tú? ¿Crees que estás de vacaciones?

-en realidad no. Estoy en medio de un trabajo.

-¿se te olvida que trabajas para mí?

-…puedo renunciar…

-no seas idiota…-dijo alarmada sentándose junto a él-no puedes dejarme ahora que voy a un lugar tan extraño… ¿y si me hacen algo? Soy una mujer muy bella…necesito un hombre fuerte que esté a mi lado

-…podrías contratar a otro-dijo Rhea sin mirarla y clavando sus ojos, ahora verdes, en Kurapika

-no, yo lo quiero solo a él…-se encaprichó Zoe abrazando a Kurapika por el brazo. El chico rió evadiendo la mirada molesta de la princesa-vamos, dime que sí…la pasaremos bien, como la última vez ¿recuerdas?-le sonrió lujuriosa guiñándole un ojo.

Rhea se echó a reír abruptamente de forma nerviosa. No solía ponerse celosa, en realidad, no tenía nada que cuidar…pero Kurapika era distinto. Sentía que era de su propiedad y ninguna mujerzuela venía a tocarlo con esa confianza.

Se levantó dejando la paga de su comida y salió del comedor limpiándose la boca con la servilleta. Tenía que salir de ahí o acabaría congelando todo el comedor.

El rubio la siguió algo desconcertado ¿qué rayos le sucedía? Rhea actuaba, a veces, muy extraño; estaba lejos de la mujer seria e indiferente que había conocido un par de meses atrás. Aunque debía aceptar que no le desagradaban sus escapes de rabia infantil.

-Rhea, espera… ¿estás bien?

-sí, lo estoy…-dijo mirándolo. Furiosa-puedes volver y quedarte con tu…amiguita…-le sonrió sarcástica antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Un segundo más tarde, los libros de Kurapika estaban en el pasillo junto con su libreta.

* * *

-está celosa, se le pasará…-dijo Killua cepillándose el cabello

-…nunca había actuado así…-dijo Kurapika, aun desconcertado con la actitud de la princesa-yo no hice nada

-ese fue el problema

-¿tú crees?

-claro. No sé mucho de chicas, pero supongo que esperaba a que…le gritaras a Zoe que te gusta Rhea y no ella

-…hey…

-qué…-rió-¿Me lo vas a negar? ¿Cuántos años tienes, 10?

Kurapika fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y se acomodó en el sofá de la habitación tomando nuevamente su libro.

-¿pasarás leyendo toda la noche?-Killua cambió el tema

-sí, ya he perdido bastante tiempo

-deberías descansar…

Kurapika lo miró severo.

-lo digo por tu bien, luego andas cansado como idiota porque no te cuidas

Killua apagó la luz de la lámpara y se tapó hasta la cabeza intentando dormir. Era su forma más tierna de demostrar preocupación por Kurapika.

Habían pasado cerca de 3 horas. Kurapika no lograba entender la forma de exorcizar el nen ajeno, no hallaba la manera correcta de hacerlo. En todas se corría el peligro de asesinar al "paciente", o de trastornarlo con el sufrimiento, siendo simplemente nen de baja competencia. El caso de Rhea era extremo, sentía el peso de la vida de la princesa sobre sus hombros.

Dejó caer el libro sobre su pecho y cruzó los brazos tras la nuca. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Rhea? ¿Dormiría? ¿Estaría leyendo, odiándolo, pensándolo? La duda lo llenaba por dentro.

Apagó la luz y arropó a Killua antes de colocarse una chaqueta y salir a tomar un poco de aire. Tenía sueño, pero quería caminar. Quería doblar y encontrarse con Rhea, que ella le dijera que tampoco podía dormir, esperaba conversar, reír, abrazarla…poco a poco se había formado un compromiso que le hacía sentir culpable de la situación.

-Rhea…-la llamó golpeando la puerta. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su cuarto.

-estoy aquí

La chica estaba en el pasillo, detrás de él.

-¿estás enojado?

-estoy preocupado…-respondió Kurapika ordenando sus emociones

-…lo siento, no debí actuar así…

El rubio sonrió y cogió sus manos delicadamente.

-quiero que me escuches algo, Rhea

-qué

-…tú sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con el color en las mejillas. De cierta forma el chico estaba declarando sus sentimientos. Nunca habían hablado de aquello que sentían el uno al otro aunque era muy obvio.

-pero también…-la voz de Kurapika sonó oscura-también sabes que vamos directo al infierno. Puede que uno de los dos muera…o ambos, puede que nos pelemos y nos separemos…pueden pasar muchas cosas y…-suspiró-no quiero sonar duro, pero me molesta que mis sentimientos nublen mi objetivo…

-…entiendo…

-pero no quiero que te alejes de mí. Me gusta tenerte cerca todo el tiempo…aunque me confundas y me hagas perder la compostura. Siempre estaré contigo…solo te pido que no te aferres a esto porque…cuando menos lo pensemos, cuando menos lo esperemos…todo puede acabar y créeme que lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir-dijo soltando sus manos como si eso lo desprendiera de su querer-…Rhea…-se preocupó al verla cubrirse el rostro y empezar a llorar desconsolada.

-estoy bien…estoy bien…-repetía entre sollozos dándose cuenta lo crédula que había sido. Él tenía razón, tarde o temprano se separarían y estaba poniendo demasiado de ella en esa relación que no tenía un futuro cierto. No le quedaba más que vivir el presente aunque fuese doloroso para ambos. No podían seguir acrecentando su cariño sin saber si a la mañana siguiente estarían vivos o muertos.

Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. Olvidó mantener su nen y su apariencia volvió a ser la natural, sus uñas se cristalizaron a causa de la sensación de sentirse dolida y un frío intenso cubrió el pasillo.

-lo siento…-insistió Kurapika. Su interior gritaba por abrazarla y retractarse de lo que había dicho, pero su mente estaba más estable que sus sentimientos y fue más fuerte. Sintió una angustia muy grande al verla desesperarse. Rhea no era una mujer muy estable emocionalmente, estaba seguro que cuando la conoció solo fingía ser fría e indiferente. Tal y como estaba frente a su persona en ese instante era ella. Esa era Rhea. La frágil Rhea que había encontrado en él ese amor que llenaba el vacío de su soledad. Él se sentía miserable por haber perdido todo a los 12 años…aunque al menos tenía 3 grandes amigos, en cambio la princesa, con 7 años había quedado sola en el mundo y no tenía a nadie más, a excepción de él.

-…soy tan débil…-susurró Rhea-lo siento tanto, soy demasiado débil…Kurapika lo siento tanto…

-eres débil porque lamentas demasiado lo que haces-dijo con tono serio mirándola con profundos ojos rojos. No soportaba verla así-…si quieres ser fuerte, debes empezar por enfrentar con fortaleza todo lo que sucede…si hiciste mal, solo admítelo y no vuelvas a hacerlo, si hiciste bien, esfuérzate por mejorar aun más…pero nunca dejes que ese sentimiento de culpa te haga débil. Tú no eres débil, deja de tenerle miedo al mundo ¿quieres?

Rhea lo contempló con sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas mientras sentía llenarse su corazón. Incluso molesto se veía dulce cuando le hablaba, tierno y cuidadoso en sus palabras.

¿Qué eran esas ganas de comérselo a besos? Una especie de admiración surgía de su interior, pero a la vez, un deseo de acariciarlo o golpearlo, no lo sabía. Solo quería sentir su piel.

Parecía que su pena había desaparecido, y de paso, había calmado a Kurapika.

-…buenas noches…-dijo ella pasando a su lado para entrar a su cuarto. Mas, solo pudo dar un par de pasos; se apoyó fuertemente en el chico y lo rodeó con sus brazos dejando que el kuruta acariciara su cabello. Amaba sentir sus manos en su piel, sentirlo tan propio la hacía querer llorar aun más.

-sobreviviremos-le dijo él al oído-…te prometo que estaremos bien…

-sí…-Rhea intentó sonreír y se apartó de él dejando que secara sus lágrimas con sus dedos-…mañana…vemos lo del exorcismo ¿sí? Intenta descansar

-tú también…-le sonrió acomodándole un mechón tras la oreja y dejando un beso en su frente antes que ella entrara a su habitación-…Rhea…-la llamó sin mirarla

-qué sucede

-…prométeme algo

-… ¿eh…?

-prométeme que…-su voz sonó cortada y triste-…si todo sale bien, prométeme que…te quedarás conmigo

Rhea sintió de golpe una bofetada de emoción en su interior que la hizo sonrojar al máximo.

-…sí, lo prometo…-respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro-…porque te quiero

La puerta se cerró lentamente, Kurapika se dejó caer sentado al suelo riendo silencioso mientras gruesas lágrimas llegaban a su boca dejándole un sabor salado.

De todas formas, había ganado el corazón…y era feliz.

* * *

Sacudió el naipe con gracia quitándole la sangre de encima. Hisoka lucía aburrido de luchar todo el tiempo con las mismas marionetas que revivían una y otra vez. Eran marionetas muy fuertes que no lo dejaban ir tras la mujer que las manejaba. No la reconocía a ella pero sí a sus marionetas, las mismas de las que estaba hecha la que atacó a Rhea con la figura de Kurapika en su primer día en York.

Había caído en aquella trampa sabiendo lo que hacía, solo quería tener alguna pista de a dónde había ido Rhea y el grupo de cazadores. Seguramente esa mujer debía saberlo muy bien.

Cogió por el cuello la osada marioneta que intentó atacarlo por la espalda, no se molestó en usar sus naipes, con un severo golpe de su puño la hizo desaparecer.

Sonrió. Había encontrado la clave.

Con sus manos libres comenzó a golpear a las marionetas que ya no podían volver a levantarse, sino que simplemente desaparecían…aunque eso empeoraba las cosas. Si ya no volvían a luchar, significaba que la mujer ya no estaba atenta a la pelea.

-…así que…solo está jugando…-se dijo indignado saliendo del callejón en busca de su presa. Sentía la sed de sangre recorrer sus venas. Era divertido cuando había una razón para matar.

Corría ágil por las calles buscando esa presencia despreciable.

Pronto la halló, la muy idiota caminaba muy lento en frente de él. Seguramente creía que nunca acabaría con sus preciadas marionetas.

Era una mujer de unos 25 años, era delgada y lucía un vestido muy campesino. A pesar de eso, su fuerte aura le indicaba que era la presa que perseguía.

Rem se volteó al sentir la presencia de Hisoka, detuvo un par de naipes que iba directo a su pecho y optó pose de defensa mirándolo fijamente.

-hey…yo te conozco-dijo el pelirrojo sacando un par de naipes-eres la chica que seguía a Lumus a todos lados ¿no?

-mataste a Jack y Daisy por esa niña

-lo merecían

-¡claro que no!

-… ¿Dónde está Rhea?

-¿Por qué no te preocupas por la vida que vas a perder?

-¿Dónde está?

-…ya te dije que te preocuparas por tu propia vida…

Un par de naipes se clavaron en el pecho de Rem dejándola sin respiración. Hisoka se acercó a la mujer colocando una tercera carta junto al cuello de su presa.

Sus ojos de lobo asesino se clavaron en los azules de Rem, quien poco a poco comprendió la diferencia de poder entre ambos. Estaba muerta. Ya sentía esa presión sobre su cuerpo y su alma. Esos ojos asesinos que no le daban tregua.

-¿…dónde…está…?-preguntó por última vez penetrando con el naipe lentamente la piel de Rem

-…fueron a las islas del sur en busca del diamante de rubí…

La cabeza de Rem voló por los aires mientras el chico se preguntaba qué diamante de rubí buscaba Rhea y por qué había ido tan lejos.

-debí haberle preguntado más…

Limpió su naipe de la sangre de Rem y fue en busca de Illumi. Odiaba decirlo, pero…lo necesitaría…otra vez.

**ahhhh, el amor, el amor :3 pobre Rem y su ridículo final *-* se lo merecía la perra xDDD ya, me desahogué jjejejee. Gracias por leer :)**


	13. Donde todo comenzó

**13. Donde todo comenzó **

-… ¿Qué? ¿Jaz está embarazada?-preguntó en entusiasmo el rubio

-sí, y tú serás el padrino del niño

-claro, encantando…-rió-…wow, cómo pasa el tiempo

-paciera ayer cuando éramos unos niños, Blem

-y mírate ahora, vas a ser padre…qué emoción

-deberías buscarte una chica…y dejar de leer tanto-sonrió

-no lo sé, Luka…quizás hacer familia no es para mí-respondió Blem con melancolía-no creo que haya nadie para mí

-¿Cómo que no?-Luka rió-…tienes 23 años, eres inteligente, un investigador de primera clase…hay muchas de la tribu que se mueren por ti

-ja…-rió con fingido sarcasmo-yo solo soy tu ayudante, tú eres el genio superdotado de inteligencia, no te hagas el modesto-le reprendió con simpatía

-…bueno, bueno…mis investigaciones tendrán que detenerse un tiempo, quiero ver crecer a mi hijo sin perderme ni un movimiento

-¿y le pondrás el nombre que querías?

-no, Jaz quiere otro…está segura que es varón aunque si es mujer tendrá el mismo nombre: Kurapika

Blem sonrió, nunca había visto a Luka, su mejor amigo tan feliz.

Esa misma tarde, luego de felicitar a Jaz por su bebé y despedirse de Luka; Blem decidió ir al bosque de la tribu en busca de aquella flor extraña que no lo dejaba dormir. Solo quería saber su procedencia, aunque sabía que Luka tenía una investigación completa sobre ella, el rubio era algo terco y deseaba hacerlo él mismo.

Entre sendero y sendero, se halló de pronto con una figura femenina. Alta y elegante, finas facciones, cabello plateado y ojos tan azules como el cielo. Llevaba un vestido de seda celeste que realzaba su albina apariencia. Se veía afligida mirando a su alrededor, parecía perdida.

-¡hey, hola!-saludó Blem saltando algunas ramas para llegar a su lado. La chica retrocedió un poco, pero luego mantuvo su compostura y respondió el llamado con una inclinación de cabeza-¿estás perdida?

-sí, lo siento mucho… ¿podría decirme cómo volver a la ciudad?-la voz de la mujer era dulce y tranquila. Blem sonrió.

-¿la ciudad? Eso está muy lejos…lo más cerca que hay es el palacio del príncipe Lumus

-¿Lumus? ¡Es mi hermano!-sonrió llena de alegría-dígame cómo ir allí, por favor

-¿tu hermano…?

-sí. Mi nombre es Aline, soy la princesa de la islas del norte…vine de visita pero creo que me perdí

-…ya veo…-se dijo un poco desconcertado. Estaba avergonzado de no darse cuenta con quien hablaba. Era la hermana del príncipe que gobernaba las islas del sur, en otras palabras, era su soberana.

-¿sabe cómo llegar allí?

-…claro, claro…sígueme

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás del chico rubio. Durante el viaje de 1 hora a pie, no dijeron ni una palabra. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo para constatar que seguían el mismo camino, pero no cruzaron palabra hasta que llegaron a los portones de los jardines del palacio.

-aquí es…-dijo Blem

-muchas gracias, señor. Prometo pagarle el favor-respondió la chica inclinando la cabeza en son de respeto-¿podría decirme su nombre?

-…Blem, Blem Dvorak, a tu servicio… ¿dijiste que te llamabas Aline?

-sí…

-¡princesa!-un guardia de palacio llegó junto a ellos tomando por los brazos al rubio

-no, no le hagan daño…él fue quien me ayudó a regresar-se apresuró a aclarar la mujer-suéltalo

Blem miró molesto al guardia mientras se sobaba los hombros.

-su hermano la espera en el palacio, princesa-prosiguió

-bien…-sonrió Aline-señor Dvorak…-dijo mirando a Blem-¿podría decirme cómo llegar a su casa? Desearía ir en persona a dejar mi regalo de agradecimiento

-…no, no te preocupes…-rió el chico rubio

-por favor. O pediré a mis guardias que busquen el lugar.

-…bien…-Blem pensó un momento. Su tribu era muy reacia a recibir extraños, era preferible que fuese ella sola a que llevaba toda una tropa de soldados. Suspiró resignado y la llamó a un apartado-…te diré cómo llegar a cambio que yo venga a buscarte y vengas sola

-no puedo ir sola. No corresponde.

-lo siento, pero no puedo decir la ubicación de mi clan si no es así

Aline se quedó silenciosa un momento, luego le sonrió a Blem.

-venga mañana a las 4 de la tarde. Iré con usted con los ojos vendados si es necesario.

Blem regresó a casa esa noche con una extraña sensación. No había logrado hallar su preciada flor pero había obtenido una especie de cita con una linda princesa. Moría de ganas por contarle a Luka, aunque seguramente con su hijo abultando el vientre de Jaz, no lo tomaría muy en cuenta.

Desde muy niños habían estados juntos, siempre, nada los separaba, ni siquiera las ganas desbocadas que tuvo Luka años atrás de salir al mundo exterior. Decía estar aburrido del mismo bosque y la misma gente, decía que terminarían casándose con sus hermanas si seguían así. Blem era muy arraigado a su cultura, adoraba los ritos, las ropas que usaban como signo de su clan…y el hermoso secreto de sus ojos.

El clan kuruta era todo lo que tenía y deseaba tener. No necesitaba de una mujer, hijos ni el mundo exterior. Solo con salir cada mañana y ver a su gente sana y salva, lo llenaba por completo.

Jaz estaba recostada en la cama viendo a Luka leer. Era feliz porque su esposo ya no pasaba todo el día con libros en sus manos ni encerrado en su laboratorio. Había tocado fondo y se dedicaba día a día a hacerla feliz, a ella y al pequeño que venía en camino.

-Luka

-dime, amor

-… ¿aun sigues con la idea de vivir afuera?

-hm…he pensado en ir de vacaciones a algún lado con ustedes, pero más adelante, cuando el niño sea fuerte y grande-sonrió imaginándose ya a su primogénito

-me da miedo

-a mí también pero no podemos quedarnos por siempre en este lugar

Jaz sonrió algo cortada, adoraba el espíritu aventurero de Luka pero temía que allí afuera, algo desconocido, los atacara y no pudieran proteger a su querido niño.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Luka salió de la casa junto a Jaz cuando vio Blem llegar de la mano de una mujer que nadie conocía y que su apariencia, obviamente no pertenecía a ellos. Tras ellos, una gran carreta llena de frutos y flores silvestres que llamaron la atención de los niños. La mujer traía los ojos vendados.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Luka yendo rápidamente a su lado

-…larga historia…-respondió Blem quitando la venda de los ojos de la extraña-bien, aquí estamos, Aline

-wow, qué lindo lugar…-observó la albina notando que todas las personas allí presentes tenían rasgos parecidos a los de Blem-… ¿este es su clan, Blem?

-el clan kuruta, señorita-dijo la voz del anciano sabio

-…kuruta…-sonrió ella-nunca había oído hablar de ustedes

-por esa razón Blem la ha traído con los ojos vendados, para que no pueda reconocer el camino de ida o vuelta

-…sí, ya lo sé-volvió a sonreír-…oh, he traído estos regalos para ustedes ya que el señor Dvorak ayer me ayudó a llegar a casa, y quise agradecerles

-muchas gracias, señorita…pero dígame ¿Quién es usted?

-es la princesa de las islas del norte, la hermana del príncipe Lumus-aclaró Blem con cierto tono de molestia. El anciano estaba disgustado con él por haberla traído y muchas de las personas de la tribu no habían salido de sus casas por temor.

Aline no se quedó mucho rato, habló con un par de niños mientras el anciano amonestaba a su nieto Blem por actuar tan osadamente contra las reglas de la tribu.

-me sorprende viniendo de ti-concluyó su abuelo antes de dejarlo solo

La princesa comprendió rápidamente que incomodaba la situación y pidió cordialmente a Blem que la llevara de vuelta al palacio. Con una sonrisa se dejó envolver los ojos y siguió al chico rubio quien la sostenía del brazo para no dejarla caer.

Durante dos días, Luka estuvo absorto investigando los obsequios de la princesa. Conocer los frutos del mundo exterior era su sueño y sentía como un premio a su paciencia de tantos años el hecho de que llegaran a la puerta de su casa sin necesidad de salir de la tribu.

Por otro lado, en esos dos días, parecía que Aline se perdía por gusto en el bosque hasta encontrarse con el chico rubio de grandes ojos grises, con mirada inteligente y sonrisa amable; un encuentro que poco a poco se fue tornando una cita obligada en el alerce que estaba en medio del bosque.

En un principio Blem no hablaba mucho, no quería comunicar demasiado pero la naturaleza alegre y magnética de Aline lo hizo romper el hielo poco a poco hasta acabar riendo a carcajadas de las anécdotas que le contaba la princesa. Sí, se le notaba por todos lados su procedencia de sangre azul pero seguía siendo una niña de 19 años que esperaba, algo preocupada, el día en que tuviera que casarse para tomar el trono de su padre.

Blem supo que por alguna razón que ni siquiera ella sabía, su padre había decidido heredar el trono a su hija menor, y no a Lumus, su primogénito. Las islas del norte eran la nación principal, mientras que las del sur, eran simplemente una colonia ganada en una guerra. Aline no parecía muy interesada en la conquista de tierras o expansión del territorio, sentía que era algo pasado de moda, a menudo decía que su padre era un anticuado, pero también decía que lo quería mucho.

Había pasado un mes desde que se conocieran y la visita de Aline a su hermano llegaba a su fin.

Blem, con su mejor traje y apariencia llegó esa noche al palacio, había prometido a la chica que cenaría con ella y su hermano para despedirse como correspondía.

Mientras entraba a los jardines y sentía esas miradas burlones de los soldados sobre él, poco a poco iba acobardándose hasta que apareció ella, tan linda y elegante. Corría hacia él para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo. Acto que fue suficiente para ganarse el respeto de todos los presentes.

Lumus era un joven de unos 21 años, tenía ojos negros y el cabello marrón. No tenía facciones tan dulces y elegantes como su hermana pero era tan fino y arrogante como cualquier príncipe. Con solo una mirada dejó en claro que no le gustaba el amigo de Aline, por su ropa pudo darse cuenta que era un simple súbdito de alguna tribu.

Fue una cena silenciosa por parte de los muchachos, la princesa reía y comentaba cosas que parecían importantes especialmente para hacer hablar a Blem y demostrarle lo inteligente que era el rubio.

Muy pronto acabó de comer, Lumus se retiró dando las gracias correspondientes a su invitado por venir. El kuruta y Aline esperaron unos momentos en silencio y como si el hielo hubiese desaparecido, ambos empezaron a hablar alegremente.

Pasearon por el palacio esperando no encontrarse con el príncipe.

Blem se enteró que había una tercera princesa, ella no la conocía pero sabía que tenía 2 años, por lo que no le importaba mucho saber de su hermana menor.

-¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de vivir aquí?-preguntó Aline cuando se acomodaron en uno de los balcones

-…todo

-¿todo?

-sí, desde esa luciérnaga que va bailando…hasta mi querida gente

-…ya veo, usted quiere mucho a su clan

-claro que sí. Son mi familia, mi todo…por ellos daría la vida

-qué bondadoso es…-sonrió

-tú eres muy buena, Aline. No eres la princesa arrogante y consentida que yo creía, eres distinta-le dijo colocándose frente a ella y acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-quiero venir en otoño ¿usted me recibirá?

-claro que sí, estaré esperándote-le sonrió y se apartó acomodándose el tabardo azul-creo que es hora de irme

-¿tan pronto?

-es más de media noche…-le dijo algo serio

-… ¿no le gustaría quedarse?

La voz de Aline sonaba tímida.

-no puedo. Mi abuelo me mataría-rió él sorprendido al ver que la princesa lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda

-no quiero que se vaya, Blem

Su nombre en su boca sonaba tan bello y sutil, delicado, fresco, que no pudo alejarse. La miró a la cara y supo lo mucho que ella se había ilusionado con él, seguramente creía que el kuruta le pediría matrimonio y se irían felices por siempre. Pero no era así, Blem tenía cosas en qué pensar más importante que una princesa que no le correspondía poseer.

-lo tendrá todo…-dijo ella con osadía-todo lo que quiera yo se lo daré…a usted y su clan. Todo. Por favor no se vaya, no me deje sola…o moriré de tristeza. Quédese conmigo.

-Aline…la vida no es así de simple

-claro que lo es. Yo siento que lo amo y quiero estar con usted

-pero no quieres dejar lo que tienes…además, es demasiado pronto

-¿me quiere a mí?

-no lo sé

-¿quiere tiempo?

-…Aline…-estuvo a punto de pedirle que no actuara como niña caprichosa pero ella actuó más rápido y en su momento de duda se colgó de su cuello besándolo tierna y profundamente.

No podía negarse, en verdad le gustaba esa niña.

Fue una noche difícil. Volvió a casa aun con el sabor de los labios de Aline en los suyos. Despertó a Luka y ambos caminaron hacia el bosque. El rubio hablaba muy rápido y emocionado, algo impropio de él, mientras que como nunca Luka escuchaba y actuaba como el amigo serio.

Al parecer Blem estaba molesto por la actitud de Aline, pero le gustaba. No sabía qué hacer, Aline le estaba pidiendo sinuosamente que se fuera de allí con ella y él no lo haría porque no correspondía.

-y ella no va a quedarse aquí conmigo-dijo al fin sentándose en el suelo mientras se revolvía su cabello rubio

-hm…pero de todas formas quieres estar con Aline

-sí; es la primera mujer que me gusta tanto…y tienes razón, ya es hora que comience mi familia, pero yo la quiero aquí, en mi tribu…no allá en el polo norte

-…Blem

-qué

-si Jaz no fuera kuruta y fuese…no sé, extranjera. Yo cojo todo lo que tengo y la sigo. Porque el amor de tu vida no va a venir a buscarte dos veces, en cambio, lo kuruta nunca se te quitará. A ella no le importó que fueses un simple idiota de una colonia sin importancia…ella, si te quiere, es porque se fijó en ti como persona ¿Qué otra prueba quieres para confiar en lo que dice? Y además, si aceptas…imagínate, pasaríamos a ser de la realeza. Blem, solo ve y…sé feliz por una vez en tu vida. Que el abuelo no se entremeta en esto ¿ok?

Un 4 de abril, mientras Blem aceptaba ante las leyes convertirse en príncipe de las islas del norte; Luka no había podido asistir a la boda, ya que Jaz, daba a luz a su primer y único hijo: Kurapika.

-¡qué lindo…!-gritó Gon aguantando las ganas de encaramarse en los árboles del bosque-Killua, vamos a recorrer, por favor

-se esperan un momento-dijo Leorio cogiéndolos por los hombros-ustedes dos va a explicarme qué pasó con las provisiones

-¡Killua las abandonó!-acusó Gon ganándose un golpe de su mejor amigo en la cabeza-¿Por qué me golpeas?

-¡porque era un secreto, idiota!

-¡no me llames así!

-…eres un mal amigo, deberías haberme apoyado…no debes acusarme, Gon

-¡yo no soy un mal amigo, tonto!

-ok, ok…basta…-dijo Kurapika colocándose detrás de ellos y sonriéndoles con amabilidad. El rubio solía ser quien los calmaba-…Killua, ¿es cierto que abandonaste las provisiones?

-eran muy pesadas…-se defendió el albino

-bien…Gon, ¿crees es estuvo bien acusarlo?

-…no…-reconoció el moreno-pero…

-sí, se supone que es lo correcto decir la verdad. Pero a veces la amistad está por delante… ¿no creen? ¿Por qué no dejan de pelear y van a investigar un poco, sí?

-¿de verdad?

-¿podemos?-Killua parecía haber olvidado la "traición" de Gon

-sí, pero no vayan lejos… ¡y vuelvan antes del anochecer!-gritó cuando ambos ya había desparecido en el camino

-esos dos…-suspiró Leorio-¿nos quedaremos aquí?

-sí, este lugar es seguro…-dijo Kurapika con ese extraño tono de voz que mantenía alertado a Leorio.

El médico y Rhea se miraron un momento, sabían lo doloroso que era para el kuruta volver a ese bosque que rodeaba lo poco y nada que quedaba de su pueblo. Sabían que el fingido estado de serenidad que proyectaba no convencía a nadie, mucho menos a los 3 cazadores.

Rhea se encargó de buscar leña mientras Leorio organizaba las provisiones que llevaba en su propio bolso calculando para una semana. Luego tendrían que salir a cazar.

El médico miró un momento a Kurapika, quien llevaba cerca de media hora sentado en aquel tronco, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza agacha. Se veía derrotado.

Suspiró de mala gana y fue a su lado ofreciéndole una botella con agua. Como suponía, el rubio no la aceptó.

-¿seguro que estás bien, Kurapika?

-sí… ¿Dónde fue Rhea?

-a buscar leña. No debe estar muy lejos

-no la dejes sola

-…entiendo…-sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su amigo levantándole la mirada-cambia esa cara…-le susurró-…o ella se pondrá triste

Kurapika se quitó de él muy molesto y se levantó tomando la botella con agua.

Cada paso que daba era un torbellino de gratos recuerdos mezclados con sangre y cuencas vacías a su alrededor.

-iré a buscarla. Espera a los chicos aquí-le dijo el rubio sacándose el tabardo y el faldón azules-…vuelvo pronto

Leorio cogió las ropas y las ordenó riendo para sus adentros. Kurapika nunca cambiaría.

Rhea reconocía el camino. Ir en busca de leña era la excusa perfecta. Kurapika no la iba a acompañar ya que su estado mental no le dejaba pensar más que en los ojos rojos, así que, sola se adentró en lo que había sido la ciudad principal del pueblo kuruta.

-…aquí…-sonrió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta recordando esa tarde en que el niño rubio al que le faltaba un diente la había despedido muy triste. Rhea había insistido toda la mañana para que Kurapika le diera un libro sobre la tribu que parecía muy antiguo. Él le había dicho que era un regalo del mejor amigo de su padre y estaba en su idioma de siglas, no lo entendería, mas, la niña insistió e insistió hasta que el rubio aceptó con la promesa de que cuidara el libro con su vida.

Sintió mucha pena al saber que Kurapika no recordaba nada de eso; la muerte de su clan, el trauma de ver los cuerpos y verse solo en el mundo, había calado tan hondo en su interior que había borrado ciertos recuerdos, entre ellos, a la niña perdida del bosque.

Caminó lentamente por el camino de gravilla que daba la entrada al pueblo. Iba directo al lugar donde debían estar las ruinas de aquella casa blanca con verja de madera.

Su mirada era sombría y lúgubre.

Se detuvo frente a la casa un momento y se sorprendió de ver que era la más estable, aun era habitable aunque tenía el techo roto y derrumbes alrededor.

Colocó la mano en la madera y quiso llorar. Era insoportable la idea que lo único que la unía a Kurapika era dolor. Ambos solo habían sufrido y era difícil, aun mas para él, entregarse a un nuevo sentimiento.

Suspiró inquieta y decidió volver. Otro día regresaría a aquella casa.

Caminó rápido buscando la leña y se sintió feliz de ver a Kurapika buscándola. Fue a su lado y le pidió ayuda con las ramas secas. El chico no emitía palabra ni emoción. Estaba serio con los ojos muy abiertos. En cualquier instante explotaría.

-ahí viene el par de tortolitos…-dijo Leorio con una sonrisa pícara.

-… ¿Quién va a cocinar?-preguntó Gon quien ya llevaba unos minutos junto a Killua y el médico

-supongo que Rhea…-dijo el albino

-sí, no se preocupen…yo cocino-dijo la chica sentándose en el tronco-…Leorio

-dime…-el mayor se acercó a ella

-Kurapika está extraño, no dejes de vigilarlo ¿sí? Me da miedo que le pase algo…-le susurró al oído

-bien, bien…lo tendré en la mira

-Aline…despierta, ¿Qué te sucede?-Blem miraba a su esposa quien se quejaba y sudaba dormida. Fue a su lado e intentó despertarla, pero la albina parecía no oír-…Aline, ¡Aline!

La mujer abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama con su respiración jadeante. Blem acarició su rostro y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, pero la princesa acabó por romper en llanto en los brazos del rubio.

-solo era una pesadilla, Aline…nada más

-era horrible…-jadeaba ella-…Blem

-dime

-soñé con nuestra hija

-qué

-sí, la vi…-sollozó-la vi, era muy linda…pero…pero

-pero qué

-…pero su corazón…-dijo rompiendo en llanto otra vez-su corazón…-decía acariciando su abultado vientre-…no es normal, su corazón es de diamante, Blem

-¿Qué…?

Blem había escuchado historias sobre aquellas almas tan especiales y con aura tan imponente que convertían su corazón en joyas preciosas. Había oído hablar del corazón de rubí oculto en el sur, el de zafiro al oeste y el de esmeralda al este. Se decía que quienes tenían esta especialidad vivían una vida llena de sufrimientos ya que la joya era un mal augurio. Una vida llena de penurias tendría la persona mientras no se quitara el aura impregnada al corazón.

Desde aquel día, el príncipe kuruta movió todas las piezas necesarias para encontrar el corazón de rubí, el que era necesario para quitar el nen del corazón de su pequeña. Confiaba en Aline, ella no mentiría jamás, mucho menos con la vida de su hija.

Habían sido felices esos dos años juntos visitando a menudo a Luka, Jaz y al pequeño rubio Kurapika, idéntico a su padre. Aline reía cuando notaba que el niño no acababa de aprender a caminar y ya estaba intentando leer algunas palabras. Incluso bromeaban con la idea de unir familias casando a sus hijos. Luka reía a carcajadas cada vez que sacaban el tema a colación.

Por otro lado, el odio de Lumus hacia Blem había crecido de forma desconsiderada. Cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de haberse convertido en rey sino hubiese sido por el matrimonio de su hermana, sentía la sed de sangre consumirlo. Blem era el culpable de no haber llegado a la corona, ahora el maldito kuruta era quien tomaría el mando de la nación completa solo por casualidad.

Pronto se supo en todo lugar la búsqueda del corazón de rubí por parte del príncipe Dvorak; luego Lumus comprendió que su sobrina era una joya muy especial. Quería hacer sufrir a los príncipes y lo haría robando el rubí. Nadie podría salvar el destino de su hija…más tarde mataría a la niña para obtener su corazón de diamante. Por el momento, ese era su plan.

Esa tarde de octubre, las tropas del sur llegaron gloriosas. Blem traía consigo el cofre en donde el rubí brillaba en todo su esplendor, tan rojo como la sangre, tan rojo como los ojos de Blem cuando vio a su pequeña hija en los brazos de Aline.

La princesa había nacido una semana atrás pero por cosas de comunicación, Blem no conocía la noticia.

Era una tarde jubilosa, el rubí estaba en casa y había nacido la heredera de las islas del norte: Rhea Dvorak Beaumont.

_**OMG me ha salido mas entramada de lo que quería jejeje ¿como les quedó el ojo, eh? así que Rhea es descendiente de kuruta *-* ni yo me lo creía cuando lo escribí ajaja eso. Gracias :)**_


	14. La masacre de los Kuruta Volver a casa

**14. La masacre de los Kuruta. Volver a casa.**

Fue esa misma tarde que comenzó la tragedia.

Blem dejó a su mujer y su hija durmiendo tranquilas en su habitación. Había dejado junto a su corona el cofre con el rubí en el cuarto contiguo. Quería respirar aire limpio, sentía que desde ahora todo cambiaría. Solo bastaba encontrar un especialista de nen y su pequeña Rhea no pasaría un destino lleno de penas, no era seguro, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Volvió a la habitación donde estaba la joya roja, sus ojos se asemejaban a ella solo con pensarla.

Entró con la idea de investigarla un poco pero se halló con Lumus celando el rubí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Blem con rudeza

-…nada…-Lumus sonrió cogiendo el rubí-¿lo quieres?

-es mío. Déjalo allí

-si lo quieres…-rió-…ven por él

Esa noche Lumus conoció los ojos rojos y se enamoró de ellos. La pelea no fue larga ni intensa, Blem no era un hombre de batalla y su cuñado fácilmente pudo cortarle la garganta…fue feliz saciando su sed de sangre, pero lo fue aún más cuando los ojos grises del kuruta se volvieron tan intensamente rojos que el rubí pasó a segundo plano.

Quería esos ojos para él…pero no sabía dónde se ocultaban los kuruta.

No pudo pensar demasiado ya que debía huir. Sin reparo, huyó con el rubí en las manos y la idea de cazar esos ojos luego de matar a su sobrina.

Aquella noche, Aline perdió la cordura y demoró semanas en aceptar la muerte de su esposo sin saber quién había sido el culpable…solo le quedaba su hija y nada más.

* * *

-Kurapika, ¿a dónde vas?-la voz de Jaz hizo que el niño se detuviera en medio de su huida secreta creyendo que sus pasos eran inaudibles

-…yo…quiero ir a jugar con Pairo

-¿no es que Pairo fue de caza con su hermano?

-am…sí

-¿Dónde quieres ir?-le preguntó la mujer mirándolo desde el comedor con las manos en la cintura

-…mamá…quiero ir al bosque, solo eso

-¿para qué?

-papá está allá ¿no? Quiero verlo

-…hm…-Jaz pareció meditar la situación. Era un buen niño, no podía decirle que no pero le preocupaba su altivo espíritu de aventura. Era idéntico a Luka-… ¿tendiste tu cama?

-sí

-¿barriste tu cuarto?

-…ayer lo hice

-bien. Llévate algunas manzanas…y vuelve temprano, por favor-le dijo metiendo las frutas al bolso de su hijo

-sí…-respondió con tono aburrido

-dame un abrazo

-pero…

-solo dámelo, tontito…-rió apretujándolo contra su pecho durante mucho rato. Una extraña angustia la recorrió, deseaba lo mejor para su pequeño, quería verlo crecer, aunque a sus 12 años, Kurapika era demasiado independiente y solía hacer todo él solo; no era como los demás niños de su edad.

-…mamá…me apenas…-susurró sonrojado

-me da igual, de vez en cuando debes abrazar a quienes amas…y yo te amo

-yo también…-dijo resignado a abrazarla

-…serás un hombre muy fuerte, mi amor…-le dijo acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo

-¿Cómo papá?

-no, aun más fuerte…-le sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de dejarlo ir

-¡adiós mamá, te quiero!-Kurapika se despidió a lo lejos con la mano mientras Jaz sentía una presión sobre su alma.

Sus rodillas temblaron al verlo partir, tuvo deseos de llorar cuando lo oyó decir esas últimas palabras. Sentía y sabía que era la última vez que vería a su pequeño Kurapika.

Dejó de preparar el almuerzo, no tenía sentido. Recorrió la casa y se encontró con la fotografía que tenía ya 11 años. Estaban ella, Luka y Kurapika junto a Blem y Aline. Recordó esa vez en que Rhea, la hija de su amigo rubio había llegado perdida de la mano de su hijo. Sintió culpa, debió haberla tratado con más amor ya que era la hija de Blem y seguramente no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido.

Kurapika corría veloz por el bosque buscando a su padre, Luka debía estar por ahí investigando su cultivo de flores silvestres.

El joven kuruta vestía el tabardo azul hasta la rodilla con dobleces anaranjados que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior. En su bolso iban las manzanas que Jaz había colocado, su libro de apuntes y sus espadas de madera, pretendía practicar con Pairo por la tarde antes de cenar.

-¡papá…!-gritó al encontrar el huerto de la familia Kurta-¡pa…!

Se detuvo al ver sangre sobre las flores. Algo en su interior le dijo que pertenecía a Luka.

-… ¿papá?-buscó en los alrededores creyendo que tal vez se había herido y había ido al río-…no…

Un fuerte presentimiento lo hizo volver hacia el pueblo. Algo sucedía, el aire se lo decía…el olor a sangre no se iba de su nariz, no sabía que era el olor a sangre el que aumentaba a cada paso que daba.

-¡Mamá!-gritó corriendo lo más fuerte que daban sus pies.

Cayó de bruces lastimándose la mejilla, había tropezado con _algo_.

No quería voltear a ver.

Una mano ensangrentada estaba tras sus piernas. Se levantó y retrocedió temblando de pies a cabeza. Luka, su padre, estaba en el suelo…con el rostro envuelto en sangre y sus ojos…sus ojos no estaban, solo las cuencas vacías lo miraban con espanto.

-¡ah…!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo dirección a su casa. Quizás podría salvar a su madre, al abuelo…o a Pairo.

Las lágrimas corrían desbordándose por el rostro del joven quien no podía contener la furia de sus ojos. Tropezó más de una vez con un cadáver, con ramas, piedras…creyó pisar un par de ojos humanos…tenía náuseas, sentía que moriría en cualquier instante…

-…ma…má…-cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando vio a la mujer rubia, en el mismo estado que su padre, tirada a la entrada de la casa.

Parecía que habían allanado cada una de las viviendas dejando los cuerpos sin ojos en las entradas. La sangre cubría la tierra y el hedor a muerte se hacía cada vez más penetrante.

-Pairo…-se levantó con la ilusión de encontrarlo en algún lado. Buscó y buscó entre los cadáveres…encontró al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo y más tarde, al pequeño de cabello castaño…

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Pairo y se apartó al sentir que vomitaría. Vomitó sangre y bilis, le ardía la cabeza.

Volvió donde su madre y se echó a su lado mirando el cielo. Acomodó el cuerpo de Jaz y se acurrucó en sus brazos llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba solo.

Todo había acabado para él.

¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Fueron largas horas intentando recuperar la razón, no podía encajar nada.

Inconscientemente había enterrado a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos kuruta. Sin darse cuenta había comido un par de manzanas. Sus ojos no estaba vivos, seguían rojos pero sin brillo.

Cuando salió el sol, se dio cuenta que llevaba horas sentado junto a la tumba de sus padres y que llevaba dos días sin dormir.

Se levantó temblando y cayó inconsciente sobre la tierra con la respiración agitada, fiebre y la nuca herida.

* * *

-chicos, no se aparten de Kurapika-les había dicho Rhea antes de empezar a caminar por el bosque

Gon y Killua habían insistido en que el kuruta debía visitar las tumbas de sus camaradas, le doliera o no, les debía respeto. Leorio y Rhea habían gastado un par de horas regañando al par de niños por lo insensibles que eran con su amigo, pero Kurapika, algo desconcertado, había dicho que tenían razón y que pronto por la mañana iría con ellos a dejar flores. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de 7 años sin visitarlos.

Rhea sabía que Kurapika no había dormido en toda la noche, era cosa de mirar su gesto y sus movimientos sórdidos, no estaba dispuesto en todos sus sentidos. Su mente debía estar nublada.

Leorio y Rhea iban adelante hablando sobre los animales que podrían cazar en esa zona. Kurapika los seguía acompañado de sus pequeños amigos, quienes se angustiaban al mirarlo y notar su rostro demacrado. Se sentían un poco arrepentidos de la petición, pero la creían justa, además, cabía la posibilidad que superara el trauma. Según Killua no había forma mejor de superar un temor que enfrentándolo a la cara.

Llegaron a la entrada del pueblo. Gon y Killua miraron a su amigo rubio quien se había quedado de pie sin avanzar.

Rhea y Leorio lo miraron con preocupación. Los 4 podían imaginar las sensaciones que sufría el kuruta en su interior y lo difícil que era enfrentar la mayor pesadilla.

-Kurapika…-Gon se avergonzó-lo siento, no debimos haberte obligado

-…quiero…agua…-dijo el rubio con la boca y la garganta secas. Killua se apresuró en pasarle la botella que llevaba en su mochila-…gracias…

El chico alzó la mirada al fin. Sus ojos lloraban y estaban más rojos que nunca. Los 3 cazadores se asustaron un poco, sabían que Kurapika era capaz de controlar el color de sus pupilas y solo cuando su orden mental se desmoronaba perdía nuevamente el control.

Leorio miró a Rhea incentivándola a ir junto a su amigo, pero ella parecía tan afectada como él y sin siquiera volver a mirar al kuruta fue directo hacia la casa blanca que había estado observando el día anterior.

Entró sombríamente como si fuera un fantasma. Kurapika apartó a Leorio y la siguió de la misma forma en que Rhea caminaba.

Apretaba los dientes a cada paso y el sonido de sus cadenas llegó a los oídos de sus amigos. Kurapika acabaría volviéndose loco en medio de aquel lugar. Había que sacarlo de allí.

-…esta era tu casa ¿verdad?-la voz de Rhea trajo un poco de paz a la mente del rubio

-…sí…-respondió inconscientemente.

Rhea observó las cadenas en la mano derecha del chico. Estaba inestable. Pero extrañamente esta vez no podía actuar como la chiquilla enamorada que solía ser, sus brazos lloraban por consolarlo…su cuerpo no se movía.

-… ¡Kurapika!-Gon corrió a su lado cuando lo vio desvanecerse lentamente en el hall de la casa-… ¡Leorio, ven rápido!

-…sabía que esto pasaría…-dijo el médico acomodando a Kurapika en el suelo. Temió cuando lo vio inconsciente pero con los ojos abiertos, era como si de pronto su alma se hubiese extinguido-…Killua, tráeme agua. Gon, busca una habitación y ventílala lo mejor que puedas

-¡sí!-ambos niños corrieron a cumplir su misión

-¿Qué te sucede, Rhea?-le preguntó Leorio controlando el pulso del rubio

-…Kurapika…no recuerda que nos conocimos cuando éramos niños. Eso me duele…-reconoció la pelirroja volteando hacia el interior de la casa-…supongo que…el trauma de la masacre lo hizo borrar los recuerdos que no importaban…-sonrió irónica mientras subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

Gon había abierto las ventanas del cuarto más amplio. Tenía una cama, un escritorio, un clóset y una gran librería. Todo cubierto de polvo. Había una fecha escrita con sangre en la pared. Supo que era el cuarto de Kurapika solo por la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, como si su madre recién hubiese ido a dejar la ropa limpia para que el niño la guardara.

Vio que Gon se esforzaba en ventilar y quitar el polvo, pero solo levantaba tierra que intoxicaba la habitación.

-Gon…ven-lo llamó. Su voz sonaba cruda y seria.

El chico obedeció colocándose tras ella.

Con un par de movimientos de mano Rhea hizo llover dentro del cuarto; luego inspiró mucho aire y espiró evaporando el agua con facilidad dejando todo limpio y seco a la vez,

-…wow…-Gon sonrió y bajó corriendo a buscar a Leorio

Estaban los 4 en el cuarto esperando a que Kurapika despertara. Leorio estaba preocupado aunque quisiera ocultarlo y eso calaba nervios en los demás, ya que seguramente él entendía mejor que nadie lo que le sucedía al rubio.

Rhea abandonó la habitación por unos momentos, Gon fue con ella y entre ambos ordenaron y limpiaron la casa quitándole ese talle tenebroso y deprimente que había tomado con los años de vacío.

-podríamos quedarnos aquí…-dijo Gon mirando a Rhea. Ella seguía con su expresión fría.

-no. Kurapika no lo soportaría-aclaró la chica observando a su alrededor. Aun veía a Jaz abrazando a su hijo en el comedor como aquella noche. Cada vez que se preguntaba por qué el kuruta no la recordaba sentía que la pena la inundaba aun más.

-Rhea… ¿tú quieres a Kurapika?

La pregunta inocente de Gon sacó una sonrisa triste de la boca de ella.

-sí… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿puedo decirte algo?

-…claro…

-desde que te vi…supe que tenías algo que ver con él. Veo ese hilo rojo que une sus manos…y creo que…deberían ser un poco más sinceros y aprovechar ahora que están juntos… ¿y si mañana morimos? No lo sabemos…y…

-lo sé, Gon. Kurapika y yo ya hemos hablado, no tiene de qué preocuparte

-eso espero…lo cuidarás bien ¿verdad?

Rhea sonrió y abrazó a Gon en un impulso de sentir a alguien cargando su pena.

-no me hagas este tipo de preguntas…por favor…-le dijo al oído reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

Killua bajó a buscarlos pero se quedó un poco celoso viendo la escena. Gon estaba sonrojado y sostenía a Rhea con fuerza. No era que sintiera algo hacia Gon, pero no le gustaba verlo consolando a alguien más.

-Leorio dice que Kurapika está mejor…-les dijo mirándolos fijamente

-¿de verdad?-Gon sonrió y corrió escaleras arriba para ir a ver a su amigo. La mejoría de Kurapika consistía en que había cerrado los ojos y había vuelto a moverse como un enfermo cualquiera.

-pronto despertará…-dijo Leorio pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente como si hubiese estado muy tenso-me tenía preocupado, seguramente estaba en estado de shock…

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Killua yendo al lado de Gon

-que su cuerpo sigue trabajando pero su mente está en blanco…es como si no tuviera alma

-…ya veo…es un chico sensible-sentenció el peliblanco con una sonrisa cariñosa

-se estresa demasiado-dijo Gon-…le decía a Rhea que podemos quedarnos aquí en vez de estar acampando

-Kurapika no lo soportaría-dijo Leorio

-estaría en shock todo el tiempo…-dijo Killua

Pasaron dos horas antes que Kurapika abriera los ojos. Leorio no había dejado de vigilarlo en ningún instante; Gon y Killua revisaban los libros en busca de algo interesante mientras Rhea traía cubiertos y un mantel para almorzar en la habitación. Estaba triste y preocupada pero no podía tener a los chicos muertos de hambre.

Desocupó el escritorio y pidió a los niños que trajeran sillas. De vez en cuando miraba a Kurapika para constatar que estaba vivo.

Leorio se sorprendió de la pro actividad de Rhea, realmente se había olvidado de comer con todo el alboroto de su amigo kuruta. Había cocinado arroz y puesto en el escritorio, ahora mesa, muchas ensaladas y manzanas picadas.

_Si sigue cocinando así, mañana no habrá comida…-_se dijo notando el cambio de pulso en Kurapika

Los niños ya comían ágilmente cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, aun carmesí, buscando a su alrededor algo conocido. Pronto vio el rostro serio de Leorio y segundos más tarde las caras graciosas de Gon y Killua. Por un instante creyó estar en otro lugar, en otro tiempo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-fue lo primero que hoyó decir del chico albino

-…bien…-respondió mecánicamente intentándose sentarse en la cama. Leorio le ayudó.

-¿te duele algo?-le preguntó Gon colocando su mano bajo el flequillo del rubio

-un poco…la cabeza…no es nada

-"no es nada"-lo remedó Leorio con tono burlón y molesto-de ahora en adelante vas a cuidarte ¿me oíste?

-Leorio, fue nuestra culpa traerlo hasta aquí…y lo sabes-le dijo Killua tomando ese tono serio tan extraño en él

-tiene razón…-agregó Gon

-pero él es el idiota que pasa todo el tiempo pensando en esto ¿no? ¿De qué sirve cuidar su recuperación si siempre va a estar trabajando sin descanso?-gritó Leorio exasperado y tirando al suelo el paño húmedo que había puesto en la frente de Kurapika para evitar una fiebre que parecía inminente-…ustedes saben que siempre me van a tener para cuidarlos. Pero ustedes también tienen que poner de su parte. Si Kurapika no hubiese vuelto en sí por él mismo…yo no podría haber hecho nada, ¿entienden, niños?

Se volvió a sentar mientras Gon y Killua se tragaban el regaño en silencio.

Rhea tomó a los menores y los llevó a que terminaran de comer. Luego, llevó del brazo a Leorio para que comiera con Gon y Killua, mientras, ella se preocuparía del enfermo.

-come esto…te hará bien-le dijo sentándose donde había estado Leorio mientras colocaba una servilleta sobre las piernas del chico dejándole el plato encima. No lo miraba-¿en verdad te sientes bien? No me mientas

-…estoy algo mareado…-reconoció él-pero estoy bien. Gracias

-ya veo…-susurró acabando la ensalada que se había servido.

Leorio, Gon y Killua comían en silencio. Les asustaba la comunicación tensa entre esos dos.

-¿Por qué no comes?-preguntó Rhea luego de varios minutos

-…no me gusta el arroz…-respondió Kurapika con el tenedor aun en la mano como si quisiera probar la comida

-¿Qué?

-…lo siento, no me gusta.

Rhea suspiró quitándole el plato para servirle mucha ensalada. Por lo menos sabía que esas sí le gustaban.

-… ¿Dónde van?-preguntó Leorio a los niños que querían escapar

-a recorrer…-dijo Killua

-…queremos ir un poco más allá…-dijo Gon

-Kurapika ya está bien, así que…iremos a investigar para no aburrirnos…

-no vayan lejos, por favor…-dijo Leorio

Gon chocó palmas con Killua y desde la ventana saltaron hacia los árboles en busca de algún reto.

Leorio deseaba desaparecer también, pero no podía dejar a su paciente solo.

Cuando Kurapika terminó de comer, había recobrado un poco el color de su rostro y parecía estar mejor. Se levantó y dejó el plato sobre el escritorio yendo directo a la ventana. Recordaba muchas cosas de esos días, algo raro sucedía…no era el mismo sentimiento de antes.

Leorio le hizo señas a Rhea para salir, ella asintió pidiéndole que se llevara los platos y servicios para poder ordenar la habitación.

-Rhea…-Kurapika se volteó a verla mientras ella dejaba en su lugar los libros que Gon y Killua había sacado

-…dime…

-¿podrías…venir…?

Parecía avergonzado de su petición. Ella dejó los libros y se acercó acomodándose el cabello rojo hacia un lado, no estaba muy cerca cuando él la atrajo contra su pecho apoyándose en su hombro. Era como esa vez con la marioneta, pero ahora era diferente, en verdad era él.

-…por qué…por qué tuve que salir ese día, Rhea…-susurraba-si yo hubiese estado…los hubiera salvado o habría muerto con ellos…no estaría aquí solo…

Rhea supo que lloraba. Sentía las lágrimas del chico caer en su cuello. Era momento de que dejara todo atrás, que empezara de nuevo. Rhea creía que Kurapika no merecía pasar el resto de su vida encadenado a ese sentimiento de culpa y odio que corrompía su corazón. No había podido salvar el alma de Hisoka, salvaría la del rubio.

-…la vida es así…-dijo Rhea acariciando dulcemente su melena

Fue una noche tranquila.

* * *

Leorio miró a Killua que estaba a punto de caer de la cama mientras Gon seguía pateándolo. El médico se preguntó cómo el albino no despertaba, quizás estaba acostumbrado.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo acomodó en la cama rogando que Gon no empezara con su escándalo de patadas nuevamente. Los cubrió con un par de frazadas y sintió la elevada temperatura en la frente del peliblanco. Se preocupó un poco, nunca creyó ver a Killua enfermo. Gon estaba bien.

-…quizás es una gripe…-se dijo en busca de su termómetro. Lo dejó bajo la axila de Killua y esperó sentado junto a la ventana.

Oía las voces de Kurapika y Rhea en el otro cuarto. Los había visto fuertemente abrazados y había decidido llevarse a los niños a la habitación de en junto. No quería incomodarlos a ellos ni a los menores.

Miró el termómetro y notó los 38.7° que marcaba.

Suspiró agotado. No llevaban ni dos días en las islas del sur y ya habían caído enfermos.

Fue en busca de agua fría para bajar la temperatura. No quería aplicar antipirético si no era necesario.

Se encontró con Kurapika en las escaleras, su amigo se veía un poco mejor aunque a él no lograba engañarlo. Aun le costaba caminar por su casa.

-¿estás mejor?-le preguntó colocando una mano sobre su hombro

-…sí…-respondió el rubio-prepara las cosas. Saldremos luego de desayunar

-no. Saldremos cuando a Killua le baje la fiebre

-¿Killua tiene fiebre?

-…sí, pero no parece grave. Puede que a medio día esté bien.

-qué extraño… ¿se habrá resfriado?

-tal vez, pero eso significa que…Gon también se enfermará-suspiró con cansancio

-…Leorio, gracias

-es mi trabajo

-es en serio. Eres de gran ayuda…-le sonrió

-…bah, no exageres, idiota…me sonrojas-rió yendo a la cocina-¿y Rhea?

-se quedó dormida. Estuvo toda la noche despierta…-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor

-ya veo… ¿tú dormiste?

-sí…-dijo tomando la fotografía que había sobre la mesa

-…creo que hoy caminaremos mucho ¿verdad?

-iremos al monte Pilli, y espero que mañana lleguemos a la laguna amarilla

-…bien. Tú mandas…-dijo colocándose tras de él-¿son tus padres?

-…sí…-dijo luchando para que no se le quebrara la voz. Era feliz de que la nostalgia ya no era dolor, sino simplemente emoción-…mamá, papá…yo…y los mejores amigos de mi papá

-…esa mujer se parece a Rhea ¿no crees?

-es cierto…-sonrió

-¡Leorio, Killua está enfermo!-gritó Gon corriendo hacia el mayor-…tiene fiebre y dice que le duele la cabeza…

-lo sé, lo sé…-le dijo el médico-solo es una gripe, no tienes que asustarte…deberías cuidarte para que no te dé a ti también…-le decía mientras iba con él hacia el cuarto donde estaba el albino

-se parece…a Rhea…-se dijo Kurapika mirando a la mujer que salía junto a Blem, conocía el nombre de aquel hombre rubio porque su padre siempre lo nombraba pero de ella no sabía nada.

Cerca del mediodía Leorio había constatado la temperatura de Killua, aun no era afebril pero era estable. Gon estaba muy preocupado ya que nunca había visto a su amigo enfermo, lo mantenía arropado y había sido él quien cambiara a cada momento el pañuelo frío de su frente. Killua estaba despierto pero por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan agotado y débil, era feliz de ver a su amigo cuidándolo y se dejaba mimar.

Kurapika se sentó en el suelo y observó a Rhea dormir un momento. Era tarde. Debían partir.

La despertó lentamente, no quería asustarla. Poco a poco la chica fue recobrando su conciencia hasta abrir completamente sus ojos. Se sentó en el suelo estirando su cuerpo y se refregó los ojos quitándose el sueño de encima. Había dormido 4 horas nada más.

-partiremos ahora, Rhea. Deberías comer algo-le dijo el chico

-…sí…ya voy…-respondió con sueño dejándose caer en él-…tengo sueño…-dijo con una risita

Kurapika sonrió y le corrió el cabello de la cara encontrándose con esos ojos tan sinceros.

-no podemos perder tiempo-dijo él

-…ok…ok…-respondió un poco molesta levantándose de golpe-…si me quedo dormida en el camino…ah…-la asaltó un bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos-…perdón…-rió y se acercó a la ventana para mirar el alba-…que lindo este lugar. Me encanta…-sonrió-¿iremos al monte Pilli?

-así es…

Kurapika revisaba los libros que él mismo había puesto allí 7 años atrás. Los tiraba al suelo con apuro, como si buscara algo en especial.

-¿Qué buscas?

-…un mapa. Recuerdo que lo guardé en un libro…este mismo-se dijo cogiendo un tomo grueso de tapa verde.

Rhea se acercó mirando el libro con interés, realmente a Kurapika le gustaba estudiar e investigar, había muchos apuntes alrededor de lo impreso en las páginas.

-…hm… ¿crees que sirva?

-la geografía de este lugar no ha cambiado mucho, Rhea…nos servirá-dijo Kurapika estirando el mapa que había encontrado en medio de otras hojas anexas

-¿siempre te ha gustado estudiar?

-…este libro era de mi padre. Mi sueño era ser como él…-dijo con cierto tono de tristeza

-mi padre también era investigador. Bueno, eso me dijo mi madre

-¿de verdad?

-sí…se llamaba Blem. Blem Dvorak

-… ¿Blem…? ¿Qué dijiste?

El rubio miró a la muchacha con sentimientos encontrados. Soltó el libro, el mapa…y corrió a buscar la fotografía que estaba sobre la mesa. Rhea no comprendía nada.

-Rhea…dime quiénes son ellos…-le dijo indicando al rubio y la albina que estaban junto a sus padres en la foto

La chica tomó la imagen con manos temblorosas. ¿Qué hacía una foto de sus padres en casa de Kurapika?

-¿son…tus padres?-Kurapika quiso suavizar sus palabras pero no podía ocultar su emoción

-…lo son…-rió nerviosa-…son ellos… ¿Por qué ellos…esta foto…?-Rhea intentaba encajar sus palabras

-mi padre siempre hablaba de Blem, su mejor amigo…decía que lo extrañaba

-… ¿mi padre era…?

Kurapika sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho. Rhea llevaba sangre kuruta en sus venas al igual que él y desde siempre se habían conocido.

-…era uno de los míos…-dijo Kurapika

-mamá nunca me dijo qué pasó con él…solo sé que murió cuando yo nací…-dijo Rhea observando el rostro de Blem. Seguía insistiendo en su idea de que se parecía a Kurapika…en todos los sentidos.

-¡chicos, nos vamos!-llamó Leorio golpeando la puerta

-¿Killua está bien?-preguntó Kurapika

-¡sí, nos vamos!

Rhea suspiró y se sentó en el suelo a meditar. No había día en que su corazón no sufriera un nuevo apretón. Esta vez era feliz. La idea de saber que sus vidas estaban tan estrechamente unidas la hacía desbordar de emoción.

-vamos…-le dijo Kurapika tendiéndole una mano

-…sí…-la chica se aferró a esa mano con fuerza mientras se alzaba del piso.

Miró por la ventana un momento antes de salir de la habitación.

Kurapika se detuvo a la bajada de la escalera y sonrió a Rhea de forma extraña.

-…ven…-el chico la tomó de las manos y se acercó a ella-…quiero comenzar desde cero…-sonrió

La chica rió nerviosa y lo rodeó por el cuello sintiendo su respiración tan cerca.

Kurapika besó los labios de la pelirroja con esa sensación de triunfo que le daba cada vez que la sentía cerca. Adoraba a esa mujer y no podía dejar que su razón arruinara aquellos momentos que su corazón deseaba con todo su ser.

Era distinto a cualquier beso que hubiera dado antes. Era dulce, tierno…un poco torpe, pero único. Nada se comparaba a la sensación de descubrir esa boca con su lengua, no había descripción para la emoción que le producía rodearla con sus brazos y sentirla suya. Nadie tenía permitido siquiera mirarla sin su permiso, volvían a él esas ganas de desnudarla y comerla a besos de pies a cabeza, pero su mente seguía siendo tan cuadrada como no existía otra igual.

Rhea soltó una risita y mordió el labio inferior de Kurapika sintiéndose seducida por ese aliento. Quiso detenerse, era tarde, pero no podía dejar de envolverse por él…su primer beso.

-… ¡oigan, dejen de besuquearse y vámonos!-gritó Killua con voz ronca

Ambos jóvenes se apartaron un poco avergonzados y salieron de la casa siguiendo a sus amigos.

Leorio, Gon, Killua y Rhea se voltearon al sentir una ráfaga de calor. Al voltear, vieron a Kurapika caminar hacia ellos con la mirada agacha y una sonrisa en su cara mientras la casa se consumía rápidamente por las llamas.

-…vámonos…-dijo el rubio al pasar junto a ellos llevando el bolso que 7 años atrás Jaz había llenado con manzanas.

**_jajajajaja descubrí como separar los momentos (esa línea de por medio) xD así que editaré el resto jejej :3 ay, ahora sí que nada más de flashback y pura historia. Comienza la aventura *-* se acerca el final :C _**

**_Por el momento estoy comenzando una historia de amorsh con Hisoka, en un principio esta era HisoRhea (supongo que así suena xD) pero bueeeehhhh Kurapika ganó jjaja_**

**_Cualquier duda, enredo (que pueden haber jajaj), opinión, crítica, sugerencia...lo que sea, no tema y escríbalo xD _**

**_Gracias :) Besos desde Chile :)_**


	15. Inicia el desenlace

**15. Inicia el desenlace.**

-…chicos. Esperen-dijo Rhea sosteniendo a Killua.

Llevaban 5 horas caminando sin descansado y el albino poco a poco había perdido su fuerza e ímpetu. La fiebre se le notaba claramente, estaba pálido pero sonrojado, tenía los ojos decaídos y vidriosos.

Gon corrió a su lado y apartó las malezas de la base de un árbol para recostarlo allí.

-tengo frío…-gimoteó Killua-…mucho frío

-Gon, dale tu chaqueta-le dijo Leorio. El niño obedeció instantáneamente y arropó al albino con su chaqueta. Leorio hizo lo mismo mientras tomaba la temperatura.

-Rhea, ¿podrías preparar una sopa caliente, por favor?

-claro…-dijo ella empezando la búsqueda de leña para hacer fuego.

-¿es muy grave?-preguntó Kurapika colocándose de cuclillas junto a Killua

-no. Pero necesita reposo-dijo Leorio

-…hm…no podemos detenernos

-tampoco podemos avanzar mientras siga así. Mañana ya estará mejor

-sería atrasar todo un día

-prefiero atrasar todo un mes con tal que Killua esté bien…-dijo Gon con energía

-no podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo Rhea-…hay lobos salvajes

-…es cierto…-dijo Kurapika notando el débil estado de su amigo-…Gon, ¿podrías cargarlo? No es mucho el camino hasta una zona segura

-sí…-respondió el moreno

-bien…-Kurapika se echó de espaldas sobre el pasto y observó con atención el mapa. Debían caminar kilómetro y medio para llegar a la zona libre de criaturas salvajes. No podía arriesgar a los niños.

-está listo…-dijo Rhea luego de unos minutos

-ok…-dijo Leorio sentando a Killua en el suelo sin destaparlo-comerás esto para que no estés con el estómago vacío ¿sí?

-…no me gusta…-dijo el albino

-te lo comerás igual-le dijo Gon recibiendo el plato que Rhea le había traído a él también

-no tengo hambre

-…es porque estás enfermo-le aclaró Leorio-te calentará el cuerpo y verás que te sentirás mejor

De mala gana, Killua había aceptado comer. No lo hacía por él, sino porque Gon no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos preocupados y no soportaba ser el culpable de esa angustia.

Una hora más tarde habían reanudado el camino con Kurapika a la cabecera. Leorio lo seguía junto a Rhea, ambos observando a Killua que iba en la espada de Gon. Leorio se había ofrecido de llevarlo pero el moreno se había negado y seguía con el albino a cuestas.

Habían acabado de atravesar el bosque; andaban por una llanura llena de flores de donde se podía oír claramente el sonido del correr de un riachuelo justo detrás de una colina. La idea de Kurapika era llegar hasta allí para pasar la noche ya que no podían avanzar con Killua en ese estado.

Cada cierto tiempo se detenían para que el albino tomara agua y Gon se repusiera un poco.

El sol comenzaba a bajar.

Se veía en el sendero un grupo de jóvenes que iban a la cabecera de un tipo rubio con ropas extrañas que miraba un mapa, tras de él, una mujer pelirroja de vestido rosa con un bolso blanco; un hombre alto de traje con un maletín y a su lado un par de niños, uno moreno que cargaba a un chiquillo de cabello blanco, seguramente enfermo.

Illumi reconoció a su hermano en el grupo, se sorprendió de verlo en ese estado pero nada podía hacer. Calculó la ruta que seguían y se devolvió a buscar al joker pelirrojo que buscaba al otro lado del bosque. Aun no entendía la obsesión de Hisoka por esa chica.

El estornudo de Killua preocupó aun más a Gon, en cambio, tranquilizó a Leorio. Ahora podía decir con exactitud que era simplemente una gripe y no _algo _con síntomas de gripe.

-… ¿Cuánto falta?-preguntó el médico

-un par de horas-respondió Kurapika mirando hacia el bosque-…alguien nos sigue…

-lo sabemos…-dijo Gon

-bien. Actúen normal

Siguieron caminando a paso apresurado. Empezaba a anochecer y no querían arriesgarse aunque estaban seguros que los atacarían casi inmediatamente.

-vienen-dijo Killua

Gon lo dejó en el suelo mientras se ponía en frente de él, protegiéndolo. Kurapika estaba tras el albino, a la vez que la mujer y el médico cubrían los costados. El chico no sabía si sentirse avergonzado de estar tan débil o sonreír de los grandes amigos que tenía.

Los 4 estaban en actitud de defensa esperando cualquier ataque, con todos los sentidos puestos en el más mínimo movimiento.

Sentían que venían hacia ellos, eran ágiles y rápidos. Eran 5. No eran humanos. Eran figuras de nen.

Eran unas sombras cristalinas de ojos negros sin fondo armados con filosas dagas de hielo.

En un instante cada uno se vio asaltado por una figura. Gon se había echado sobre Killua soportando con su brazo los ataques de dos figuras.

Kurapika sostenía con su cadena las armas de su enemigo. No eran muy fuertes pero cada parte de su cuerpo tenía filos de hielo difíciles de evadir. Leorio parecía divertirse con la marioneta practicando su habilidad de golpe a distancia. Miró a Rhea quien ya había acabado con su oponente y corría hacia los niños. Ella también manejaba su aura convirtiéndola en agua en 4 estados, especialmente el hielo; se le había hecho muy fácil destruir la coraza de aquellas marionetas utilizando sus propias dagas de agua solidificada.

-Gon…-Killua se sentí inútil

-Gon, llévate a Killua de aquí ¡rápido!-le dijo Rhea atravesando la carcasa de su enemigo

Kurapika había logrado llegar al hilo que mantenía vivo a su adversario y cortarlo con su cadena. Vio a Gon correr hacia él con el albino en brazos y lo ayudó cargando a Killua mientras Rhea y Leorio acababan con el resto.

-Gon está herido…-dijo Killua algo desacompasado

-no es nada…-dijo Gon. Se mantenía en frente de Kurapika intentando proteger al chico.

El silencio rondó la llanura mientras los 5 se mantenían con los sentidos alerta en caso de cualquier movimiento extraño.

-…nunca había visto a Rhea pelear…-dijo Leorio yendo hacia Kurapika al igual que la pelirroja-lo hace muy bien

-… ¿Cómo están?-preguntó Rhea con tierna preocupación tomando el brazo herido de Gon y mirando a Killua. Realmente se había encariñado con ellos.

-nada grave-aseguró Gon dejando que Leorio le vendara el brazo

-necesitamos llegar pronto al río-dijo Kurapika acomodando a Killua en sus brazos

-corramos-dijo Rhea y el rubio asintió partiendo la carrera hacia la colina lo más rápido posible

Lumus sonrió.

Llegaron en media hora al lugar. Killua parecía haber empeorado luego de ese poco de acción. Leorio se encargaría toda la noche del niño mientras Rhea curaba las heridas de Gon y Kurapika preparaba el fuego.

Gon no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amigo. Sentía que era su culpa no haberlo cuidado bien.

-tiene mucha fiebre…-dijo Rhea acariciando la mejilla de Killua-¿se pondrá bien?

-seguramente nunca había enfermado así-dijo Leorio-será una noche difícil pero verás que mañana ya estará mejor

El chico albino respiraba forzosamente por la boca con el rostro acalorado y los ojos apretados. Tenía las manos frías y la cabeza caliente. Tosía de vez en cuando y parecía tener pesadillas por los espasmos que soltaba su cuerpo cada cierto rato.

-¿se recuperará?-la voz inocente de Gon hizo que Rhea lo mirara con ternura. Ambos habían ido al río en busca de agua.

-…sí, solo es una gripe-le aseguró con una sonrisa

-es que él nunca se enferma y…ahora está muy mal

-por la misma razón, Gon. Su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a verse invadido por microbios-le dijo llenando el balde con agua

Gon observó esa sonrisa y ese cabello rojo. De cierta forma se parecía a Mito.

-ten…lleva esto para que Leorio pueda bajar la fiebre de Killua-le dijo mientras ella llenaba otro balde para preparar la cena

Gon fue donde sus amigos y observó mientras Leorio cambiaba el paño tibio por uno frío. Killua parecía sufrir cuando algo frío tocaba su frente. Según el médico era normal.

-¿Cuánto queda para el monte Pilli?-preguntó Rhea cargando el balde con agua

-…hm…tal vez mañana al mediodía estemos allá-dijo Kurapika calentando sus manos al fuego-si Killua está mejor, claro

-Gon está muy preocupado, deberías tranquilizarlo un poco

-…no me escuchará

-ni siquiera lo intentas, solo ve y dile que estará bien. Con eso basta-repuso algo molesta por la actitud poco cariñosa del rubio-…estoy agotada, no he comido nada

-te dije en la mañana…-le reprochó mirando a Gon. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de apoyo-…ok…ok…-dijo levantándose en dirección al moreno-Gon, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?-le preguntó con esa amabilidad que lo hacía ver como una madre ante los niños

-…no quiero…-respondió Gon secamente-quiero quedarme aquí

-pero…-Kurapika se sintió humillado y se sentó a su lado mirando a Killua-él estará bien, te lo aseguro. ¿Verdad, Leorio?

-sí…-respondió el médico-¿tienes una manta?

-no

-dame tu ropa, necesita estar abrigado

El tono serio de Leorio obligó a Kurapika a entregarle sus ropas azules para cubrir al chico.

-mañana estará mejor…-dijo el médico dando un bostezo-…que agotado estoy. Gon ni se te ocurra enfermarte ¿vale?

-sí…-Gon sonrió y se apoyó en Kurapika. El rubio se sorprendió un poco de su acción, creía que solo era así de cercano con Killua pero ya veía que no. Lo cogió en brazos y dejó que el moreno se durmiera. Todos estaban cansados luego de esa larga caminata. Le cubrió la espalda con su tabardo y se dio cuenta que era presa de los ojos de Rhea. No quiso mirarla, era seguro que pensaba cosas que le avergonzaban. Pero ella solo lo veía feliz de lo buen amigo que era.

-…bien, al fin se durmió-dijo Leorio mirando a Gon-pareciera que nunca van a crecer

-sí, eso parece…-sonrió Kurapika

Los mayores comieron junto al par de niños. No querían alejarse demasiado de ellos.

-oh…estoy muerta…-suspiró Rhea echándose de espaldas-…chicos… ¿podrían lavar los platos ustedes?-les sonrió acurrucándose en el pasto-…yo no puedo…-bostezó quedándose dormida casi de inmediato

Leorio y Kurapika se miraron resignados. El rubio acomodó a Rhea junto a los chicos y junto a su amigo fueron al río para lavar los utensilios.

Ambos soltaron todo lo que tenían en las manos cuando sintieron nuevamente esos ojos sobre ellos. Pensaron en lo mismo al mismo tiempo mientras corrían hacia los demás: Rhea y los niños dormían y estaban solos.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que Rhea estaba de pie mirando la figura de hielo, idéntica a las de la tarde, con sus manos afiladas como dagas de hielo. Estaba molesta.

-¿están bien?-preguntó Leorio notando a Gon despierto

-…no sé quién rayos es… ¡pero me tienen enferma!-gritó Rhea sentándose furiosa junto a Gon

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el moreno

-…nada, nada…-le dijo la chica abrigando su espalda mientras el niño se acomodaba a su lado

-¿solo era uno?-preguntó Leorio

-sí…-refunfuñó Rhea.

Kurapika rió, la chica parecía una gata celando a sus crías.

A la mañana siguiente Killua amaneció mucho mejor, tosía y estornudaba bastante pero ya podía correr, saltar y sacar de las casillas a Leorio como si nunca hubiese estado enfermo. El médico comprendía que esa mejoría era esperable pero también sabía que en la noche volvería a decaer.

Kurapika retrasó un poco la partida, quería que Leorio durmiera unas horas, el médico no había pegado pestaña cuidando de Killua…y Gon que parecía nervioso.

-…nadie te obligó a quedarte toda la noche despierto, idiota-le dijo Killua con ese tono indiferente mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos

-no seas malagradecido-le reprendió Gon, aunque estaba feliz de volver a verlo bien.

-bah, no importa…-alegó Leorio intentando dormir bajo el árbol-…algún día…me lo agradecerá…ah…-concluyó dando un bostezo con los ojos llorosos

-Gon…-Killua fue a su lado mirándolo a la cara-…gracias

-deberías agradecerle a los demás-respondió el moreno

-…gracias…-le respondió abrazándolo con fuerza

4 horas después reanudaron la marcha con paso rápido y ligero. Gon y Killua no dejaban de apurar a Leorio quien se quedaba un poco atrás mientras el rubio y la pelirroja iban a la cabecera hablando sobre el mapa.

Era un trayecto difícil, a pesar de ser más corto que el del día anterior. De la llanura pasaron a un camino rocoso y árido, había ciertas lagunas pero parecían secas y el monte Pilli poco a poco se iba agrandando a medida que avanzaban.

-¡no, otra vez!-dijo Leorio, con ojeras, volteándose a ver las figuras de nen que los seguían.

Esta vez no eran de hielo, sino que parecían moles con forma humana compuestas de lava y carbón. Nuevamente eran 5.

Rhea supo que estaba en desventaja, aun así, aplicó toda su fuerza en una barrera de hielo intentando defenderse. Era inútil, fácilmente los golpes de aquella mole derretían su nen. En esos momentos odió su habilidad.

Kurapika estaba en apuros, tenía al enemigo encadenado pero era tan candente que el calor se expandía a través del metal quemando su piel. Si lo soltaba dejaría de herirse. Si lo soltaba lo atacarían cuerpo a cuerpo y sería peor.

Killua no sabía qué hacer, su electricidad no surgía efecto en la mole. Lo tenía tomado del cuello con sus yo-yo, mas, tenía el mismo problema que Kurapika, el calor llegaba a su piel a través del metal.

Gon no tenía más opción que atacar de frente. Su puño dio muy fuerte contra la cara de la marioneta de lava, se sorprendió al no quemarse y pronto acabó con ella.

Leorio había descubierto lo mismo que Gon. Aquellas marionetas solo quemaban cuando eran atacadas con nen, al ser golpeadas limpiamente caían sin vida.

-¡solo golpéenlos!-gritó Gon yendo en ayuda de Killua

Kurapika soltó la cadena y golpeó con su pie el costado de la mole dejándola en el suelo. Gon y Killua daban un certero puñete en el estómago de su enemigo, pero Rhea no podía moverse. Si dejaba tan solo un momento de protegerse la golpearían, había estado tan concentrada en mantener su nen que no había oído ni visto lo sucedido con los demás.

-¡Rhea…solo golpéalo!-le gritó Killua sobándose las manos quemadas

-…no nos oye…-dijo Kurapika antes de correr hacia ella. A pesar de haber estado todos juntos, habían acabado demasiado lejos el uno del otro.

El rubio apareció de un salto dando una patada en la cabeza de la criatura.

Rhea cayó sentada al suelo, estaba muy cansada.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó él con un tono preocupado

-sí…no pasa nada…-dijo ella levantándose ágilmente.

De pronto, la mole que había pateado Kurapika comenzó a elevarse y expandirse derritiéndose. La lava parecía florecer de la tierra árida. Rhea y Kurapika corrieron hacia los demás sorprendidos del rápido esparcimiento, no sabían ni esa lava quemaba o no, tampoco estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo.

-¿Dónde están…?-Kurapika buscaba a sus amigos. Solo podía ver el final del camino que se estrechaba. Era un acantilado.

Miró hacia atrás y vio la lava cerca de sus talones. No podía detenerse pero ese acantilado parecía profundo.

Estuvo a un segundo de detenerse cuando los brazos de Rhea lo envolvieron y lo lanzaron al vacío con ella a su lado. No tuvo tiempo de gritar ya que el golpe seco contra el agua le quitó un poco de conciencia.

Instintivamente sacó la cabeza para respirar. Rhea estaba allí, buscándolo.

-… ¡chicos!-la voz de Gon sonó desde arriba.

Los tres habían decidido bajar por la roca sin necesidad de lanzarse al río.

Rhea y Kurapika los esperaron a la orilla intentando descifrar quien los perseguía. Rhea entendía que seguramente era su tío Lumus, pero no entendía por qué no la atacaba solo a ella y dejaba a los chicos en paz.

-fue chistoso verlos saltar…-dijo Killua con una risita interrumpida por tos

-…ah…-suspiró Leorio echándose sobre el pasto

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Gon observando a su alrededor

-…no tengo idea…-dijo Kurapika con molestia tirando a un lado el mapa mojado

-¿no es el…monte Pilli?-preguntó Rhea quitando el agua de su ropa

-no lo sé…-chasqueó aun más molesto

-ten…-le dijo Rhea pasándole el mapa seco

-no sirve de nada. No sabemos dónde estamos

-…ah, por Dios…-suspiró Killua tomando el maldito mapa-…íbamos aquí…caímos aquí…y…ya no sale más en el mapa-se dijo arruinado-estamos perdidos

-Kurapika, Killua…sus manos-dijo Leorio dando un bostezo mientras sacaba vendas de su maletín

-…cierto…-sonrió el albino sentándose frente al médico para que curara sus quemaduras

-hey, principito-lo llamó Leorio con una risita

-…estoy bien, no te preocupes-respondió el rubio mirando alrededor, pero Rhea levantó la manga de su camiseta mirando las marcas de las cadenas que habían quemado su piel

-no parecen graves…pero sangran-dijo la chica llevándolo del brazo junto a Killua

-… ¡Una ciudad!-gritó Gon. Nadie se había percatado de su subida al árbol más alto.

-¿en serio?-Leorio sonrió-…bien, les guste o no. Debemos ir a la ciudad y comprar algunas cosas.

-… ¡pero este bosque se ve muy profundo!-agregó Gon

-da igual…-dijo Leorio-…Kurapika, tienes prohibido usar tu mano derecha por al menos 3 días, debería ser una semana pero conociéndote…-suspiró cansado-Killua, tú puedes usarlas normalmente

-sí…-al albino rió y corrió a alcanzar a Gon en la copa del árbol-wow…qué grande

-es un bosque gigantesco-aseguró su amigo moreno

-creo que no hay otra forma de llegar a la ciudad más que cruzándolo

-hm…

-¡chicos, bajen!-gritó Rhea-¡pasaremos la noche aquí!

-de eso ni hablar…-dijo Kurapika-seguiremos, así mañana por la tarde ya estaremos en la ciudad. Nos hemos retrasado demasiado

-idiota…-susurró Leorio-¡deja de pensar solo en ti y piensa en nosotros! Killua debe descansar, Gon puede resfriarse si no se cuida, yo estoy muerto de sueño…y Rhea solo quiere que descanses un poco. Además, sabes que de noche los bosques son peligrosos, sobre todo uno que no conoces ¿entiendes un poco, idiota?

-…hm…-Kurapika contuvo sus palabras. En realidad sabía que Leorio tenía razón.

-podríamos avanzar hasta que anochezca-dijo Gon intentando controlar la situación

-sí, puede ser…

Leorio parecía en verdad molesto. Sabía que pronto Killua caería nuevamente enfermo con fiebre durante la noche por lo que priorizaba encontrar un lugar seguro. Kurapika avanzaba silencioso, Rhea iba a su lado como si eso lo tranquilizara.

Killua miró al par que venía tras de ellos, reconocía en ambos esa actitud elocuente pero a la vez desenfrenada. Suspiró con tedio, eran tal para cual.

-Killua…-Leorio lo esperó y colocó su mano sobre su frente-¿te duele algo?

-no-respondió el chiquillo siguiendo su camino

-Gon…-Leorio lo miró cómplice y el moreno se acercó a Killua persuadiéndolo de decirle si se sentía bien.

Rhea le temía a los bosques. Odiaba esa sensación de no saber qué había tras los árboles y esos sonidos que la hacían ver monstruos en medio de las sombras.

Se aferró al brazo de Kurapika tomándolo por sorpresa y mirando tras de sí.

-¿Qué sucede…?-susurró él con una sonrisa

-…es que…me da miedo. Está oscureciendo y… ¿no hay lobos por aquí, verdad?

-no lo sé, no conozco aquí

Un crujido de ramas hizo que la chica se acercara aun más al rubio, quien parecía complacido.

-no pasa nada, tranquila-le dijo abrazándola por los hombros. Sabía que eso la tranquilizaría.

Se quedaron inmóviles un momento al sentir una gran ráfaga de viento proveniente desde el sur. Unos ojos amarillos y un cuerpo tan alto como un árbol y ancho como una casa hicieron que Rhea se congelara. Su mayor pesadilla se hacía realidad.

-¡comida…!-gritó Gon con entusiasmo descolocando a los demás

Rhea retrocedió un poco sacando una risita de Kurapika. Estuvo a punto de regañarlo por burlarse de ella, pero no podía negarse a verlo feliz.

Gon ya estaba sobre la cabeza del oso tironeándole las orejas mientras Killua le daba descargas continuas solo para hacerlo sufrir. La maldad de esos dos chicos parecía asustar más a Rhea quien se contenía por no salir corriendo.

Las risas de los niños calmaron el ambiente pero una nueva presencia cortó el aire.

Kurapika dejó a la chica tras de sí a pesar de que ella ya estaba en posición de defensa. Leorio observaba a su alrededor al igual que los chicos.

Era demasiado perturbadora la esencia que venía sobre ellos. A Gon y Killua les hizo recordar a Pitou y Meruem, pero esta vez distinto, ya que la presencia era completamente humana.

-…Lumus…-dijo Rhea sintiendo que su corazón la golpeaba fuertemente en su interior

Kurapika miró un instante a Rhea, se preguntó por qué ella conocía ese nombre ¿acaso era una coincidencia? Aunque a esas alturas ya no creía en ninguna casualidad.

Una figura alta y delgada apareció ante ellos lazando al aire y cogiendo un rubí del tamaño de un corazón humano. Rhea estaba mareada e inestable, algo le sucedía en su pecho.

Era un hombre de unos 40 años, fornido que llevaba una cazadora gris y unos pantalones azules. Su rostro era fino y tenía ojos tan negros como los de Zoe, su cabello era marrón y se veía confiado.

Los chicos estaban en desventaja.

-buenas noches…-dijo con hiriente cordialidad-supongo que no me conocen…-sonrió-¿o sí?-sus ojos se clavaron en la pelirroja que se apoyaba en la espalda de Kurapika-…Rhea, ¿no vendrás a saludarme? ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó modales?

-…no hables…de mamá…-dijo Rhea sintiendo los fuertes golpes de su corazón en su pecho

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-preguntó Leorio colocándose junto a Rhea, los niños hicieron lo suyo; al igual que como habían hecho con Killua se habían posicionado como una verdadera barrera humana. Entendían que no debían dejarla sola.

-mi nombre es Lumus Beaumont…-dijo el tipo de la cazadora-soy el tío de Rhea, hermano de Aline…ustedes entienden ¿no?-sonrió emocionado por la lealtad de los jóvenes entre sí-¿saben lo que tengo aquí?-preguntó dando unos pasos hacia Kurapika-…sabes lo que es ¿verdad?

-…aléjate…-la voz de Rhea era distante y asfixiada. Se sostenía el pecho con dolor.

-…si sabes lo que es, ¿Por qué no peleas por él? La princesa lo necesita ¿no?

Kurapika se esforzaba por no dejarse llevar por las palabras de Lumus. Su cabeza daba vueltas otra vez, si Lumus era el tío de Rhea, y era también el hermano de Zoe…Zoe era tía de Rhea ¿o si solo era una casualidad? Nunca conoció al hermano de la chica, pero…tenían el mismo apellido; aun así, deseaba que fuese solo una coincidencia de nombres.

-no me lo darás…-dijo el rubio mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar. No quería dejarse llevar por el miedo y la furia que sentía, no quería.

-oh, que inteligente eres. Al parecer todos los kuruta son de seso bastante vivo…-rió

-qué…-Kurapika sintió las cadenas fuertemente apretadas contra él mientras abrían las heridas de las quemaduras

-…eres el último que queda… ¿verdad? el último, solo…solo en el mundo. Qué lástima. ¿Sabes quién mandó a buscar todos esos ojos rojos? ¿Sabes quién contrató al Gen'ei Ryodan? ¿Lo sabes, kuruta?

-¡cállate de una vez…!-gritó el rubio envolviendo a Lumus con su cadena-no vuelvas a decir esa palabra, malnacido

-solo quiero ayudarte. Apuesto a que nunca creíste que alguien más estaba tras la masacre de tu pueblo…-rió malicioso-pues te digo que yo fui quien los mandó a liquidar… ¡yo fui! Un maldito kuruta me quitó mi mayor sueño y nunca se lo perdonaré

-¿y por eso los mataste a todos, imbécil?-gritó Killua con los ojos bajos. Ninguno comprendía la irracionalidad de Lumus.

-…no-dijo con seriedad-no solo por eso. Sino por esto…-rió levantando la mirada de Kurapika observando por primera vez sus ojos rojos-…cuando vi a Blem muerto y conocí esas jemas rojas…oh…-suspiró-…no quise nada más en el mundo, nada se compara con el brillo lleno de furia de estas pupilas. Pero creo que los he dejado vivir mucho tiempo…si quieren este hermoso rubí…

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-preguntó Gon iracundo

-pues…digamos que el padre de Rhea lo consiguió para salvar a su pequeña y yo…se lo quité. Debo reconocer que fue muy valiente al querer proteger la jema con su vida, pero de nada le sirvió…-rió

-cierra…la boca…-Kurapika apenas podía sentir el dolor de su mano que ya sangraba por la presión de la cadena-… ¡te mataré!

-oh, sí claro…-repuso Lumus con ironía soltándose fácilmente de la cadena del rubio-no quiero extras en esta pelea…-dijo mirando a Leorio, Killua y Gon-…el kuruta y mi sobrina serán los únicos con los que pelearé, solo con ellos tiene sentido pelear por este rubí. Los espero en mi palacio…Rhea sabe cómo llegar ¿o lo olvidaste, pequeña?

Gon y Killua quisieron ir tras él mientras se alejaba pero Kurapika los detuvo tirándolos al suelo.

-…hey…-Killua se quejó sobándose la cabeza, pero no alegó, los ojos de Kurapika esta vez sí le dieron miedo.

Rhea cayó al suelo doblándose de dolor, Leorio la tranquilizó lentamente. El rubio se había sentado en el suelo a metros de distancia. Los niños se habían acercado a ver a la chica.

Poco a poco todo llegaba a su fin.

Gon y Killua llevaban un buen rato dormidos, el albino seguía con fiebre pero ya se estaba recuperando. Rhea descansaba junto a Leorio quien no dejaba de observar a los 3, aunque cada cierto rato parecía que se quedaría dormido de pie.

Cuando Kurapika se puso de pie al fin, luego de 4 horas sentado, Leorio lo miró y se acercó a él colocando esa cálida mano en su hombro.

-¿mejor…?

-eso creo…-susurró el rubio-¿Cómo están?

-bien…Rhea acaba de quedarse dormida

-…ya veo…

-¿Qué harás? Sabes que ninguno de los 3 desistirá, Kurapika. Iremos los 5 en busca de ese rubí como lo habíamos planeado ¿de acuerdo?

-…no quiero que les hagan daño

-no te hagas el idiota; tú sabías que cuando decidimos acompañarlos estuvimos de acuerdo en todo, incluso en la idea de que podíamos morir en el camino…-rió-…y míranos. Lo más grave ha sido el resfrío de Killua

-…eso creo…-sonrió con pena-¿estarán bien?

-claro que sí…-le dijo revolviéndole el cabello-ahora ven para curarte esa mano

El chico asintió y siguió a Leorio. Se sentó junto a Rhea que se veía, al menos, tranquila.

Pasó su mano libre por la mejilla de la chica y dio un respingo cuando sintió el antiséptico en sus heridas. Le ardía demasiado pero podía soportarlo.

Extrañamente, esa noche, todos durmieron plácidamente. Ninguno despertó antes del mediodía, quizás nadie quería despertar, ya que al iniciar el día, irían directamente hacia Lumus.

**_u.u comienza el final amigos míos *-* pero tengo una pregunta para ustedes jejeje les gustaría un epílogo? :O onda 5, 6 años después :3 solo díganme y yo cumplo órdenes :) Gracias :)_**


	16. Angustia

**Antes del cap xD ya que nadie me dijo si querían o no epílogo jejeje igual lo hice e.e y aviso, se viene la segunda temporada :3 **

**Oh, cierto. Agradecer públicamente a Pamela, a mi Amiga Ale y a la Ska. Ellas saben xD Ahora, lean porque se viene el final *-***

**16. Angustia**

-no me gusta ser tu mensajero…-repuso Illumi mirándolo con sus ojos inexpresivos

-…será solo esta vez. Seguramente Lumus querrá asesinarme con sus propias manos-dijo Hisoka con tono aburrido-no puedo dejarlos solos

-¿desde cuándo eres su niñero? Esos chicos saben cuidarse mejor que tú

-…lo sé. Pero…Kurapika no sabrá qué hacer con el rubí…y además, nada puede pasarle a Gon

-¿qué ganaré a cambio?

-…una cerveza…y unas papas

Hisoka se echó a reír al notar la cara de desagrado de su compañero.

-te ayudaré a matar a ese tipo que dijiste el otro día…-dijo Hisoka jugueteando con su cabello rojo-¿algo más?

-…no, por el momento

-ok…-el chico sonrió

-detesto este lugar…

Hisoka dio un resoplido como si no hubiese oído a Illumi, el chico no solía hablar mucho pero cuando empezaba a quejarse, era insoportable. Lo que no sabía, era que él era el único que oía los desahogos del mayor de los Zoldyck.

-…están muy tristes…-observó Killua mientras tomaban una sopa por la mañana. Junto a Gon habían notado el pesimismo de la situación, los mayores estaban tensos, en especial Kurapika. Ambos sabían que el rubio se había sentido humillado cuando Lumus rompió con tanta facilidad sus cadenas y entendían que su mayor deseo era dejarlos libre de esta pelea, aunque él debía saber que sus amigos nunca lo dejarían solo.

Rhea no hablaba, pero, nadie había pasado por alto las lágrimas que resbalaba cada cierto tiempo. Nadie imaginaba que era precisamente _eso _lo que mantenía al Kuruta tan inestable.

Dieron las 3 de la tarde y los chicos buscaban a la chica. Temían con que hubiese decidido ir sola. Pero no, Killua la encontró en medio del bosque llorando su desgracia. Seguramente quería estar sola, estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Kurapika, pero optó por ir a su lado e intentar consolarla. Se había comportado como una hermana mayor en ese poco tiempo, aun más, como una madre, casi como Mito.

Se sentó frente a ella y esperó a que lo mirara.

Rhea se secó la cara y le fingió una sonrisa tan dolorosa que el chico creyó partírsele el corazón.

-qué pasa, Killua…-le sonrió acariciando su cabello con ternura

-estábamos buscándote. Los chicos están preocupados, piensan que fuiste sola donde tu tío

-…no…Kurapika se enojaría mucho-rió intentando controlar el temblor de sus labios

-no tienes que estar triste. Cuando decidimos venir contigo, decidimos pelar a tu lado…no sé por qué aun no lo comprendes; nosotros somos así…-dijo tomando cada vez más firmeza de voz-cuando uno de nosotros necesita ayuda, el resto va corriendo sin importar el riesgo porque sabemos que si los necesitamos, los demás harán lo mismo. No tienes que sentirte culpable…fue nuestra decisión. Y si lo damos todo por todos…es porque somos amigos y nos queremos-dijo algo avergonzado de sus palabras

-…que tierno eres…-sonrió la chica sintiendo las gruesas lágrimas llegar a su boca. El albino se sonrojó, aunque no pudo evitar rodearla y abrazarla con cariño. Generalmente Gon era quien le robaba los abrazos, esta vez era especial.

Una hora más tarde, Killua llegaba al lugar de encuentro junto a Rhea. Kurapika no tuvo reparo en ir a abrazarla y constatar que estaba bien, aunque la chica no se salvó del regaño del rubio. Era ese momento en que la preocupación pasaba a amor y luego a enfado. Los niños rieron de la escena ya que Rhea no se quedaba callada y le respondía cosas como: _cosa mía si me quiero escapar o no. Ya cállate_.

Leorio los miraba aliviado, al menos tenían energías para discutir. Eso era bueno.

Los 5 miraron hacia el horizonte. La ciudad se enaltecía frente a ellos llamándolos fuertemente, en su centro, el palacio de Lumus Beaumont se imponía ante las pequeñas casas.

-llegó la hora…-dijo Gon estirando su cuerpo-vámonos

Por alguna razón prefirieron correr colina abajo hasta la ciudad. Caminar haría el trayecto más angustioso.

_**Wiiiii *-* eso, gracias :)**_


	17. Provocación Lumus

**17. Provocación. Lumus.**

Cinco jóvenes entraron al palacio luego de darse cuenta que la ciudad estaba vacía.

El mayor, con traje, avanzaba detrás de un par de niños mientras que una pareja entraba cogida de la mano y la mirada agacha.

El lugar era aterrador. Cientos de antorchas pegadas a la pared daban el toque lúgubre al lugar. Frente al hall una gran escalera de mármol los invitaba a subir al segundo piso.

Pronto sintieron esa aterradora aura que calaba hasta los huesos. Provenía del cuarto central en la segunda planta.

-…ya estamos aquí…-dijo Leorio algo truncado

-recuerden el trato-dijo Kurapika-…si nos separan y les permiten huir, ni piensen en quedarse. Rhea y yo estaremos bien ¿queda claro?

-…sí…-respondieron los 3 cazadores mientras que entre los cuatro se decían que no importaba cuantas veces el rubio repitiera su condición, de todas formas no la cumplirían, no se irían si no salían los 5 que entraron.

-vamos…-Kurapika avanzó por la escalera llevando a la chica de la mano. Sentía su temor y angustia, pero sabía que si la soltaba, Rhea no podría dar un paso más.

-Kurapika…-Killua lo llamó con voz seca-nos vigilan…a nuestro alrededor

-lo sé…-resopló el rubio mirando a Rhea. La chica mantenía los ojos en el suelo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al pasillo del segundo piso. Varias habitaciones estaban alrededor, pero la que los llamaba era la del centro con dos grandes portalones tallados en oro y mármol.

Se detuvieron un instante mirando la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraba Lumus…y el rubí.

-así que este es el palacio…-dijo Illumi observando la construcción-Hisoka

-qué

-…nada. Olvídalo-repuso de inmediato entrando ágilmente dentro de la propiedad. Tras de él, el pelirrojo cargaba con ese sentimiento extraño que no lo había dejado dormir. Ambos ocultaban su presencia a un nivel del que ni siquiera los cazadores se dieron cuenta.

Pronto encontraron al grupo de 5. Illumi notó la cara de desagrado de su compañero cuando notó la mano de Rhea tomada de la del kuruta, estuvo a punto de reír y reprocharle en la cara sus celos, pero como siempre, rió en su interior.

Caminaban tras ellos por la habitación de grandes portalones que parecía la puerta del infierno. A Hisoka no le intimidaba el nen de Lumus, lo conocía muy bien; lo que en verdad le preocupaba era la poca experiencia de Rhea en la batalla. Sabía que Kurapika podría defenderla en algún momento, pero…ella sola no podría y era obvio que Lumus separaría al resto de ellos dos.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-preguntó su compañero pelinegro, a lo que Hisoka respondió tapándole la boca con la mano

-…cierra la boca…

Illumi lo tiró a un lado con cierta indignación y siguió andando mientras ocultaba una sonrisa. Realmente la pasaba bien con ese idiota.

Hisoka quiso devolverle el empujón pero la presencia de figuras de nen lo hizo volver en razón.

Kurapika y Rhea estaban espalda contra espalda observando las marionetas que habían llegado para atacarlos, eran idénticas a las de lava. Gon y Killua intentaron de inmediato, un poco confiados, golpearlos para hacerlos desaparecer, pero esta vez no sirvió.

Rhea contuvo la mano del rubio quien ya iba a utilizar sus cadenas.

-…no puedes…-le recordó ella pisando fuerte sobre la cerámica del pasillo para formar una barrera de hielo.

Era extraño, pero Rhea parecía más fuerte que dos días atrás.

Hisoka abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Luego sonrió. Su pequeña había crecido demasiado. La estaba subestimando.

-Rhea…-Kurapika se sintió algo inútil pero entendía a la chica. Era lo mismo que cuando él peleó con Ubog. Seguramente saber que su tío había matado a sus padres había hecho nacer en ella un odio incontrolable, que al igual que en él, reforzaba sus habilidades de nen.

-…quiero…acabar con ellos…-dijo la chica tomando una posición de costado con los brazos formando una X. De sus manos aparecieron dos dagas de hielo incrustadas con pequeños hielos afilados. Los ojos oscuros de la chica le dijeron a Kurapika que no actuaba con su personalidad común.

Rhea apretó los dientes, dio un paso en seco hacia atrás estirando los brazos hacia las marionetas, en menos de 5 segundos, las moles de lava estaban desechas en el suelo.

Gon y Killua se quedaron cortos de acción, ya estaban preparándose para sufrir, mientras que Leorio había sido golpeado una vez produciéndole una quemadura en su costado.

-vamos…-Rhea siguió avanzando apretando con fuerzas las dagas en sus puños. Su aura estaba irreconocible.

Killua recordó cuando Gon peleó contra Pitou. Pasaba exactamente lo mismo y comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento de Kurapika.

-¡Hey…!-el grito de Gon sobresaltó al resto. El chico estaba siendo jalado de sus piernas por las figuras de nen que, al igual que la vez anterior, empezaban a expandirse como lava fundida.

Killua corrió a ayudarlo, pero fue inútil, él también era presa del magma ardiente. El albino se agarró de Leorio llevándoselo consigo. Habían entendido lo que sucedía.

Kurapika dio un paso en ayuda de sus amigos, pero Rhea, sin siquiera mirarlo, lo detuvo haciéndole comprender que ellos estarían bien mientras no se metieran en la pelea. El rubio miró a los chicos con ojos angustiados y se soltó de la chica queriendo socorrerlos.

-¡Gon…!-el kuruta lanzó su cadena cogiendo al niño de la cintura mientras sentía lentamente la lava llegar a sus zapatos azules.

Dio un paso atrás cuando un gran socavón apareció en el pasillo tragándose la lava, y con ella, a los chicos. La cadena se cortó.

Rhea tenía a Kurapika de la mano, el rubio insistía en bajar a buscarlos. Temía por sus vidas, podría haber superado una vez la pérdida de lo más preciado que tenía, pero una segunda…ni siquiera lo intentaría. Tenía que ir por ellos.

-suéltame… ¡Rhea, basta…! Déjame…-la voz dolorosa y al borde del llanto del rubio hizo que Hisoka sintiera cierta pena por él. De espectador junto a Illumi, nada podían hacer hasta el momento indicado-¡déjame ir por ellos…!

La mano fuerte de Rhea golpeó la mejilla de Kurapika tan fuerte que Illumi abrió sus ojos a punto de reír. Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban bajos, su mano, con uñas cristalizadas, habían herido la piel del chico, quien se quedó atónito por un instante sintiendo el cosquilleo que luego se volvió dolor.

-entiende que nos quiere a nosotros…-dijo Rhea volteándose para seguir caminando-…no dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu razón-le dijo con despecho-…si no se meten en esto, Leorio y los niños estarán bien ¿entiendes?

La chica siguió caminando con rapidez. El rubio la siguió mecánicamente, aun no se recuperaba de la cachetada de Rhea. Nunca esperó una reacción así.

-…qué mujer…-rió Illumi mirando a Hisoka. El pelirrojo aun no salía de su asombro y tenía los labios ligeramente separados. Ahora comprendía por qué la chica era tan _especial_, seguramente Hisoka le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre nen pero había sobrepasado lo que esperaba que aprendiera. Además, la mujer tenía un carácter fuerte, la debilidad de Hisoka era ese tipo de mujeres: dominantes, fieras, que no le dieran espacio a reclamar.

Siguieron tras del par de jóvenes sin hablar. El pelinegro empezaba a emocionarse.

Kurapika seguía los zapatitos blancos de Rhea, el aura de la chica lo mantenía a cierta distancia, sabía lo que era estar fuera de todo límite, él había experimentado esa sensación de creerse indestructible y había acabado enfermo durante meses, no solo con la fiebre, sino que su alma aun no podía descansar sabiendo que había matado a una persona.

Agachó la cabeza aun más, no quería que su amada princesa sufriera lo mismo. No dejaría que matara a Lumus, no la dejaría.

Una nueva puerta, aun más pomposa, los conducía directamente hacia él.

Estaba sentado en la silla del trono, se había quitado su cazadora y lucía una camiseta sin mangas dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo. Él sí fue capaz de notar la presencia de Hisoka y alguien más que se escondían detrás de los pilares de mármol. Sonrió. Luego de acabar con esos niños, haría pagar a ese maldito payaso todo lo que le había quitado: Jack, Daisy y en especial Rem.

-bienvenida a casa, querida Rhea-dijo levantándose. Caminó hacia la chica como el padre que recibe a su hija luego de meses sin verla-¿extrañabas tu casa? ¿Recuerdas cuando me acompañabas de caza?-le preguntó colocando su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

Una ráfaga de aire que dejó cristales en el aire pasó junto al rostro de Lumus. La mano de Rhea había cortado le mejilla del hombre haciendo notar su furia. Sus ojos no miraban a ningún lado, los tenía fijos y sin brillos. Solo era un animal que se defendía.

-hey, hey…no seas descortés-sonrió el ojinegro sobándose la cara. Le gustaba ver el aura de su sobrina llena de odio y sed de sangre-…oh, perdón por mi falta de educación-dijo amablemente mirando a Kurapika. Notaba la angustia del chico en su sola presencia-…buenas tardes, señor… ¿Kurta? Ese es su apellido ¿no? Creo que Luka era su padre, ¿no es verdad? sí, lo recuerdo. Blem siempre hablaba de él y sus investigaciones, se admiraban mucho el uno al otro. Era grandes amigos…pero ¿sabes, querida mía? Tu padre fue el culpable que quisiera esos ojos rojos…así que podríamos decir que tu amado padre fue el culpable de la masacre de su pueblo…-rió-demoré 3 años en encontrar dónde se escondían…recuerdo que los primeros que vi fueron los de una mujer rubia…creo que su nombre era Jaz…y vivía junto a Luka…oh, lo siento. Creo que eran tus padres ¿no, Kurapika?-sonrió hiriente mientras volvía a sentarse en su trono.

El rubio frunció el ceño con amargura sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. No soportaba oír sus palabras pero por alguna razón no podía moverse ni responderle ni una palabra.

Veía el cuerpo de Rhea tensarse a cada sílaba de su tío.

-…qué bellos recuerdos…-suspiró Lumus-y lo mejor…-rió-es que hoy tendré lo que más quiero…

-¡basta ya!-Rhea parecía haber vuelto en sí. Sus ojos se tornaban grises lentamente mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro-¡cállate de una vez!

Lumus sonrió.

-¡no tienes derecho de hablar de mis padres ni de los de Kurapika! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Si vas a pelear hazlo de una vez! ¡Acaba con esto pronto!-Rhea retrocedió un poco encontrándose con el chico rubio que no se apartaba de su lado

-recuerda que si salimos vivos…-le susurró él al oído-…te quedarás conmigo, y sabes lo que significa. Mía, mía para siempre

La chica quiso golpearlo y recordarle que no era el momento para tales declaraciones. Pero también era el instante preciso para decirse muchas cosas.

Ella lo miró con ojos amargos y asintió volteándose hacia Lumus.

Era el momento de pelear por su vida.

-ok…-dijo Lumus con normalidad-aclararé las reglas para que no haya confusiones. Primero, da igual con quien pelee de todas formas los mataré a ambos. Segundo, si por alguna razón regasen a ganarme, el rubí es suyo. Está en la habitación de allí…-dijo apuntando la puerta del costado-…y tercero, para que vean que soy bondadoso; si se rinden antes de que los mate…dejaré ir a…Rhea. Pero el chico morirá de todas formas, quiero esos ojos rojos ¿entendido?

-solo pelea, cobarde-dijo Kurapika sintiendo una extraña presión en su pecho ¿acaso moriría?

-…bien…-sonrió.

De pronto Rhea se vio pegada a la pared siendo aprisionada en las manos, los pies y el cuello por cadenas de hielo. El fuerte golpe en su cabeza la hizo nublar un poco su conciencia.

-…querida mía, serás testigo de una linda masacre…-dijo Lumus levantándose de su silla en dirección a Kurapika. El rubio ya estaba en posición de defensa, miró de reojo a Rhea y quiso prometerle que saldría con vida. Pero los ojos negros de aquel hombre eran más fuertes que su alma.

Illumi notó la tensión en los músculos de Hisoka y resopló con desagrado. Si tanto quería salvar a la chica, por qué no peleaba y punto.

-_le encanta el dramatismo…-_se dijo colocando atención en la pelea que comenzaba.

Kurapika se había quitado sus ropas azules dispuesto a luchar. No dejaba de mantener la mirada en Lumus, no quería parecer débil. No agacharía la cabeza jamás.

-veamos que puedes hacer…-sonrió el mayor sacando cadenas idénticas a las del kuruta. Ese instante de sorpresa bastó para que una cadena golpeara el costado de Kurapika haciéndolo caer al suelo-¿acaso no sabes cómo recibir tu propia ataque? Porque es tu cadena…tu habilidad ¿Por qué no hacemos una pelea justo y sacas las tuyas, eh?

Kurapika deshizo la idea de dejarse llevar por sus insultos y se levantó firme optando una posición de arte marcial, pelearía limpiamente contra él. Se sintió ridículo al pensar que no quería recibir otro regaño de Leorio.

-¿acaso vas a pelar con tus puños?-Lumus chasqueó la lengua y se echó a reír de buena gana-…estás muerto, kuruta

Kurapika sintió la sangre arder dentro de sus venas. Toleraba que Leorio lo llamara así, pero ese hombre no tenía el más mínimo derecho de decir esa palabra, era una falta de respeto a su persona y a su tribu.

-¡cierra la maldita boca!-gritó yendo directamente contra él. Le propinó un golpe certero en el rostro echándolo hacia atrás, no le dejaría tiempo de respirar, fue por su costado, su estómago, le quebró la nariz de una patada pero parecía que Lumus disfrutaba de los golpes del rubio.

Se detuvo un instante a pensar, necesitaba encontrar un punto ciego en la postura de su oponente pero Lumus no se defendía, aunque no se veía siquiera afectado.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y notó el imperceptible cambio de aptitud de Lumus. Ahí estaba, había encontrado su punto débil.

Ágilmente arrimó hacia él teniendo en la mira aquel sitio en su cuello que parecía punto ciego. Parecía.

Lumus sonrió y con su mano tomó la pierna del rubio que iba directo a su yugular. Lo lanzó por los aires contra la pared y lo envolvió con la cadena bruscamente.

-…no te hagas el listo, muchachito-le dijo dejándolo frente a él en el suelo-a mí no me vas a engañar. ¿No te das cuenta que eres más débil que yo?-le sonrió sínico propinándole un puñetazo en el diafragma y dejándole la respiración en un hilo.

Rhea no podía moverse por mucho que intentara soltarse. Sus ojos lloraban mientras veía borrosa la situación. Solo distinguía una cabellera rubia disiparse poco a poco. Abría sus ojos al máximo pero aun así su visión se hacía más y más inútil.

-…dame esos ojos…-dijo Lumus tensando aun más la cadena y levantando el rostro de Kurapika que estaba de rodillas ante él-…wow…-al fin veía esas pupilas rojas que tanto deseaba. El chico había logrado contenerse bastante rato pero ya no lo soportaba más-… ¿te das cuenta lo inútil que fue intentar salvarla?

Lumus se agachó con una rodilla en el suelo pasando la mano por el rostro del chico quien le escupió en la cara intentando soltarse.

-…qué…mal…-dijo Lumus limpiándose la cara antes de abofetear a Kurapika-…soy tu soberano ¡que no se te olvide! No eres más que un despreciable súbdito de una tribu…que no vale nada…

_Que no vale nada…nada…nada…_

Una fuerte patada en el mentón hizo caer a Lumus hacia atrás con los ojos desorbitados. Nunca presintió aquel ataque del chico.

De una segundo a otro, Kurapika estaba de pie con sus cadenas en el aire, la mirada sombría y la furia encendiendo su mirada.

-…repítelo…-dijo con voz grave y cruda- ¡Repite lo que dijiste!-gritó envolviendo el cuello de Lumus con su cadena-¡hazlo y te mataré!

Lumus cerró los ojos un instante y empezó a reír de forma monstruosa. A pesar que Kurapika tensaba más y más la cadena, Lumus seguía riendo. ¿Acaso no le afectaba que el chico estuviera a punto de cortarle la cabeza?

-te lo dije…eres más débil que yo…

La voz de Lumus tras su espalda le hizo darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa. Nunca peleó con el verdadero, solo era…una marioneta.

Illumi se sorprendió cuando vio el cuchillo frente a los ojos de Kurapika, ni siquiera él se había percatado del falso Lumus. El chico soltó su cadena y cayó de rodillas al piso con el rostro envuelto en sangre. Su ojo derecho ardía hasta calar en lo más hondo. Con su ojo izquierdo aun podía ver pero era muy poco y se volvía borroso por el punzante dolor.

**_*-* nada que decir. Solo esperen el próx. cap y...gracias :) me hace muy feliz saber que algunos siguen mi historia :) Mañana me aplico con Hisoka xD _**


	18. Ventisca

**18. Ventisca**

-¡No…!-el grito de Rhea sonó desgarrador. Kurapika no pudo mirarla. Sentía que le estaba fallando.

-tranquilo, solo fue tu párpado…-dijo Lumus-no voy a herir un tesoro tan importante…-rió observando al derrotado joven que seguía impactado por la sangre que chorreaba hasta el suelo.

-…yo…-Kurapika observó el suelo y tuvo deseos de llorar. Se sentía un tonto, un inútil…se había dejado llevar por las emociones que removían su interior y no había sido capaz de darse cuenta del truco de su enemigo.

Golpeó el piso con toda su fuerza incrustándose las cadenas en los nudillos. No quería pelear más. Ya no quería.

-¡mátame!

La voz de Rhea le volcó el corazón. Por primera vez la miró, la chica lloraba pidiendo que la mataran. No entendía por qué pedía su muerte si estaban luchando por su vida, para que ella fuese feliz…

-_te quedarás conmigo…mía, mía para siempre_-recordó su propia promesa. Estaba aun más confundido ¿Por qué Rhea pedía su muerte? ¿Acaso no quería estar con él?… ¿Acaso creía que moriría de todas formas?

-… ¡mátame pero déjalo ir! ¡Lumus te estoy hablando! ¡Haré lo que quieres solo deja que se vaya con sus amigos!-chillaba la princesa en medio de un llanto desconsolador.

Hisoka mordía sus labios fuertemente y apretaba tan fuerte sus manos que sangraban.

-… ¿Qué dices?-Lumus volvía a acercarse a Kurapika-escucha bien, ella está dando su vida a cambio de la tuya y la de tus amigos. Yo lo acepto ¿Qué dices tú? Si estás de acuerdo…podrás irte libremente

-¡eso jamás!-gritó Kurapika envolviéndolo con su cadena. Estaba tan furioso que no podía contenerse en matarlo o no.

-…que escena tan dramática por Dios…-rió soltándose de las cadenas mientras iba directo a golpearlo en la sien derecha.

La vista de Kurapika se volvió negra y nuevamente ese ardor que lo hacía doblarse en dos lo llevó al suelo. Necesitaba descansar un poco o acabaría muerto de dolor.

Lumus se volteó al sentir un quiebre de cristales.

Rhea cayó al suelo y corrió directamente hacia él llevando en sus manos esas dagas peligrosamente afiladas. Lumus rió, la chica había logrado soltarse, era muy fuerte pero a ella se le olvidaba que él tenía su misma habilidad y fácilmente se cubrió con hielo rompiendo las armas de su sobrina.

Ambos sabían que ese ataque no era más que para hacer tiempo mientras el rubio se reponía un poco.

-¡ya te dije que haré lo que sea si los dejas ir!-repitió Rhea estando en frente de Kurapika

-…pero él no quiere. No puedo ir en contra de sus deseos-se defendió Lumus

-¡…su vida vale más que la mía, déjalo!

-…eso no es cierto…-susurró Kurapika intentando ponerse de pie

-¡déjalo ir de una vez…te daré mi maldito corazón, solo déjalo!

-¡Rhea cierra la boca!-gritó Kurapika-¡deja de decir estupideces, sabes que no me iré de aquí si no es contigo!

La chica lo miró sintiendo su cabeza y su alma desencajarse.

-oh…qué hermoso es el amor…-canturreó Lumus-…el amor…el amor…-rió-¿ves? Debí haberte matado hace 10 años para que no sufrieras estas cosas, pequeña mía

-¡basta!

-bien, dejemos que el chiquillo descanse… ¿quieres pelear conmigo, dulzura?-le preguntó directamente a Rhea-será divertido, ambos tenemos la misma habilidad con el agua aunque creo que tienes cierta ventaja. Eres especialista, yo no lo soy…-rió

Lumus tiró a Kurapika a un lado sin dejar que Rhea se opusiera. Quería pelear con ella. Ver de qué era capaz.

El chico rubio intentó levantarse pero la figura de Gon le hizo descomponer su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía allí su amigo? ¿Acaso era otra marioneta de Lumus para confundirlo? No, era el real.

Pronto vio a Killua, ambos se acercaban sigilosamente al cuarto del costado… ¡El rubí!

Desde allí pudo ver a Hisoka, Illumi… ¿Qué rayos hacían allí? No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por el estado extraño en que se hallaba el joker pelirrojo, no parecía ser él. Sabía que tenía _cierto pasado_ con Rhea, aunque nunca había querido saber más, ella tampoco le había dicho mucho más que eso. Entendió que la chica era tan especial para él como para Hisoka, pero al igual que Illumi, no entendía por qué no atacaba para _rescatarla._

Dejó el rubí en manos de los niños, mientras, intentaría rearmar sus ideas.

Rhea se defendía muy bien pero no lograba atacar a Lumus. Eran ataques de hielo, cristales afilados que atravesarían hasta el acero más fuerte. El ambiente se había vuelto frío, lo que hacía el dolor más intenso en el ojo de Kurapika.

El rubio recordó una de las tantas veces en que Leorio lo había curado y rasgó su camiseta vendándose la cara, no pudo hacerlo tan bien como lo habría hecho su amigo, pero por lo menos sintió una mejoría.

Se sentó a lo indio observando los movimientos de Rhea. Eran excelentes aunque había cierto punto en su costado que dejaba libre cada vez que intentaba moverse. Si Lumus lo descubría…la mataría.

* * *

-…shhh…-Killua tapó la boca de Gon mientras cerraban la puerta lentamente

-el rubí…dónde está…-Gon avanzó sigiloso por la habitación

El albino fue directo a la caja de plata que estaba en una mesa alta en el centro.

-debe ser esta…-susurró y apartó la mano de Gon cuando iba directo a cogerla

-qué…

-…puede estar protegida con algo, idiota-le regañó mirando con gyo la caja y toda la habitación-…no, no hay nada

-bien…-Gon abrió la caja y la cerró de inmediato con la respiración cortada cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar desde el interior.

Se quedaron de una pieza esperando cualquier represalia por el incidente.

Esperaron unos minutos y volvieron a respirar. Nadie había escuchado la canción.

-¿nos llevamos la caja?-preguntó Gon

-…es muy grande…hay que sacar el rubí muy rápido-dijo Killua

-¿pero cómo?

-solo hazlo

-¿Por qué yo?

-porque tienes las manitas más pequeñas-le dijo con malicia haciéndolo sonrojar

-…bien…-suspiró.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración mientras Gon abría la caja y sacaba el rubí torpemente dejándolo caer. Killua se preocupó de cerrar la maldita caja musical mientras su amigo se guardaba el rubí en el bolsillo.

Se miraron nerviosos y se preguntaron mentalmente cómo huir de allí.

Nada pudieron hacer.

Fuertes brazos de hielo los acorralaron pegándolos al suelo. Gon se quejó, al caer se había incrustado el rubí en la pierna.

No podían respirar, su cuello estaba oprimido fuertemente.

Medio minuto más tarde, ambos niños estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

* * *

-…tus amigos están en problemas-le susurró Hisoka a Kurapika con ese tono preocupado tan extraño en él.

-lo sé…-respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Rhea quien seguía luchando, cada vez más en desventaja.

-…los ayudaremos, solo mantén a Lumus concentrado en la pelea ¿queda claro?

Kurapika asintió y se levantó en cuanto el pelirrojo y el chico Zoldyck se infiltraron en el cuarto del costado.

Lumus rió y golpeó fuertemente con unos brazos de hielo la pared contra la que estaba su sobrina para aplastarla. No notó a Kurapika cuando éste corrió y saltó sobre la chica rodando ambos por el suelo.

La había salvado de una muerte segura.

-¡hey, estoy peleando con ella, no te metas…!-gruñó Lumus haciendo aparecer esas cadenas idénticas a las del rubio, pero esta vez eran de hielo tan firme que fácilmente quebraron un par de costillas del joven kuruta haciéndolo vomitar sangre.

Lumus reía satánicamente divirtiéndose por el espectáculo.

En ese mismo instante, Illumi e Hisoka intentaba salir con los niños a cuestas sin ser percatados. Gon y Killua poco a poco volvían en sí.

-suéltalo…-dijo Rhea levantándose-…Lumus…te digo que lo sueltes…

Una extraña sensación corría por sus venas. Algo distinto estaba a punto de pasar.

Las gotas de sangre cayendo a los pies de Kurapika, su respiración asfixiada, la risa de su tío, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, la imagen de su padre, su madre…muertos, Hisoka…todo, todo venía a su mente en ese momento.

Una ventisca aparecida de la nada atrajo la atención de Lumus, quien soltó a Kurapika dejándolo caer al suelo. Hisoka hizo una mueca de desagrado al reconocer ese viento helado. Miró a Rhea y temió lo peor. Era la segunda vez que sentía ese hielo que calaba sus huesos.

Kurapika se levantó un tanto inconsciente y miró a Rhea…asustándose.

La chica tenía la mirada agacha, los puños apretados y su cabello de pronto se volvió blanco.

Un viento extremadamente frío comenzó a rodar alrededor de su cuerpo levantando una ventisca aun más violenta.

Illumi recibió de pronto a Gon en sus brazos mientras Hisoka corría hacia la chica colocándose frente a ella.

-…hey, despierta ¡Rhea!-le dijo colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

Kurapika luchaba por mantenerse de pie y cerca de Rhea. No tenía tiempo de preguntarse qué demonios le pasaba a la princesa.

-cálmate…nos matarás a todos-insistía Hisoka susurrándole al oído

-…sabes cuándo debes saltar…-dijo ella de pronto de manera cruda.

Lumus se mantenía firme sin comprender ese poder oculto en su sobrina. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de dirigirse a Hisoka cuando al fin decidió mostrarse ante él.

Gon y Killua miraban a la chica con extremo asombro, incluso Illumi se sentía algo nervioso por lo que sucedería, pero pronto recordó lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho, ahora lo comprendía todo.

-…maldición…-Hisoka retrocedió y tomó a Kurapika cargándolo en su hombro. Miró a Illumi de manera cómplice y asintió alejándose cada vez más.

-…qué…-Lumus rió creyendo que era simplemente un truco para llamar su atención.

De pronto una gran ventisca lo azotó contra la pared.

_**waaaaa qué rayos le pasa a Rhea :3333 pobre Kurapika u.u bueno, ya se dan cuenta que pronto acabará todo jijijijiji dejen reviews pliz ^^ quiero saber si les agrada :) gracias :)**_


	19. Sangre de kuruta

**19. Sangre de kuruta**

Illumi saltó lo más alto posible al mismo tiempo que Hisoka.

Todo se veía blanco y un frío aterrador los hacía castañear.

Kurapika solo podía ver la sombra de Hisoka cargándolo en los aires en medio de su salto.

Sentía la presencia avasalladora de la princesa albina por todo el lugar. Era ella, pero estaba perturbada.

-… ¡Gon!-Killua intentaba encontrar con sus manos a su amigo. Sentía a Illumi pero no podía ver a Gon.

-¡Killua…!-la voz del chico lo tranquilizó y se preocupó de no ahogarse por la violenta brisa.

-…Rhea…-Kurapika sintió una angustia tremenda. No la reconocía.

Hisoka tocó el suelo en un punto exacto estando en la punta de un solo pie, al igual que Illumi metros allá.

El suelo estaba hecho hielo y miles de puntas afiladas hacían imposible caminar, a excepción de un radio de 5 metros alrededor de Rhea, en donde también estaba Lumus.

Su postura no había cambiado. Sus ojos sí.

Si Gon hubiese podido gritar en ese instante, lo habría hecho, nunca habría creído la idea que alguien más, aparte de Kurapika, pudiese tener las pupilas tan rojas como las que veía.

Rhea miró a Hisoka, el pelirrojo se mantenía con la boca seca observando lo sucedido. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que había roto su promesa.

-_solo yo sabré lo de tus ojos cuando te enojas mucho ¿ok?-_le había dicho él 10 años atrás

_-¡sí, te lo prometo!-_había respondido la pequeña con entusiasmo.

Ahora, esa promesa se había hecho añicos.

-…ah…-Kurapika intentaba controlarse, pero la hemorragia interior en su tórax y su ojo punzándole no le dejaban desacelerar su pulso para pensar fríamente. Solo escuchaba a su conciencia gritar: _¡Detenla, idiota detenla o matará a todos!, _mientras su corazón no contenía la emoción de ver la sangre de su pueblo en alguien más-suéltame…-dijo intentando quitarse de Hisoka-¡Suéltame, ella me necesita…!

Hisoka fingió dejarlo caer cogiéndolo de nuevo muy aprisa. Solo quería demostrarle que si tocaba el suelo, sería atravesado de inmediato por las dagas de Rhea.

-…ella no te escuchará…-le dijo Hisoka con tono cruel-…solo hay que esperar…

Lumus rompió en risa echándose doblado al suelo. Los nervios lo hacían reír sin parar.

-cállate…-le espetó Rhea caminando hacia él-¡que te calles…!-lo pateó tan fuerte que lo hizo rodar

-…ok…ok…no puedo contenerme-reconoció el hombre-¡qué demonios te pasa! ¡Rhea…!

La chica lo tomó del cuello pasando un cuchillo de hielo por los ojos de su tío.

-…eso por es lo que le hiciste a Kurapika…-le susurró tirándolo al suelo-…ahora…te quitaré lentamente los ojos para que sientas algo peor que la muerte…-dijo mirándolo con esos ojos inyectados en sangre mientras formaba una especie de ancla con la daga.

-¡No, no lo hagas!-gritó Kurapika con la garganta desgarrada-¡Rhea, no, por favor!

-…silencio Kurapika…te vengaré…-susurró la chica

-¡Rhea…!-se soltó bruscamente de Hisoka pisando los hielos afilados que pronto se mancharon de sangre

-idiota…-dijo el joker pelirrojo evadiendo ese sentimiento de celos que desde un tiempo lo tenía intranquilo.

Kurapika llegó a la zona lisa con los pies destruidos, solo quería llegar hasta ella y detenerla. No permitiría que pasara lo mismo que él: dormir con la culpa, soñar con el momento en que aquel hombre murió en sus manos…su cuerpo lleno de sangre, el arrepentimiento de no haber hecho lo correcto…eran miedos que no dejaría caer sobre la límpida alma de Rhea.

-…te mataré…-dijo Rhea mirando fijamente los ojos heridos de su tío

Kurapika llegó a su lado colocando su mano sobre el arma de la chica. Ella lo miró furiosa un momento, no entendía por qué la detenía si haría pagar a Lumus por todo el dolor que los había hecho pasar a ambos.

-por qué me detienes…-dijo la chica

-…no lo hagas, no vale la pena

-cómo que no…

-solo déjalo en paz…no te ensucies las manos, por favor. Tomemos el rubí y vámonos. O no saldremos vivos

-…yo…

Bastó un momento de descuido para que Lumus intentara su último movimiento. El mismo truco de Rhea lo usaría contra ella. Convirtiendo su aura en un cuchillo atravesó el cuerpo de la chica haciéndola desmayar de dolor.

Kurapika recibió el cuerpo de la albina sin poder reaccionar.

Hisoka caminaba lentamente hacia Lumus quien reía de triunfo ante tal acto.

Kurapika llevó su mano hasta la herida de Rhea y rogó porque Leorio llegara pronto. Sabía que estaba llorando pero parecía que alma estaba fuera de su cuerpo, viéndose a sí mismo con la chica en sus brazos, sentía pena por su pobre destino. No quería perderla…era lo único que podía repetirse para tranquilizar su mente.

-¡váyanse!-gritó el joker al notar que el nen de Rhea había desaparecido el hielo volviendo la habitación a la normalidad.

Kurapika cogió a Rhea e intentó huir, pero sus piernas heridas no se lo permitieron. Había perdido mucha sangre y las energías iban por el suelo.

Un fuerte cuerpo lo arrimó al hombro junto a Rhea. Reconoció ese traje negro y esos anteojos.

Volvía a estar feliz de tener a Leorio como amigo, aunque quiso gritarle cobarde en la cara por no aparecer antes. Aunque parecía haber actuado en el instante preciso.

-… ¡gané, gané!-gritaba Lumus siendo atrapado de pronto por Hisoka quien estaba tras él con un par de naipes junto a su cuello-…Hisoka…

El pelirrojo mostró una mueca de asco al oír su nombre de aquella boca e incrustó lentamente sus naipes por la yugular de Lumus asfixiándolo lentamente. Antes de matarlo le susurró al oído:

-…tocaste algo que me pertenecía, le hiciste daño…vete al infierno

Ni siquiera recogió los naipes, los dejó allí para no tener que tocar la sangre de aquel hombre miserable. Se descompondría en aquel lugar sin que nadie supiera de su muerte.

Leorio aprisionaba con fuerza la hemorragia de Rhea mientras Killua y Gon vendaban las piernas de Kurapika. Se habían detenido a las afueras de la ciudad antes de seguir corriendo. El pulso de Rhea asustaba a Leorio, era una hemorragia profunda que debía ser controlada a tiempo o moriría.

-…el rubí…-dijo Killua buscando en la ropa de Gon

-¡hey, no me toques así, Killua!-saltó el moreno con vergüenza

-¿Dónde está el rubí?

-…aquí…-le dijo molesto mostrándole la jema intensamente roja que parecía brillar por sí sola

-dámela…-Kurapika la tomó violentamente y se acercó a Rhea intentando descubrir cómo se suponía que debía _exorcizar _a la chica-…qué hago ahora…

-no creo que debas hacerlo…-le dijo Leorio-estás débil y ella aun más. Podrían morir en el intento…o peor, podrías matarla

-Illumi…-Killua fue hacia su hermano con cierto temor-¿no sabes nada del rubí?

-…hm…Hisoka dijo que el chico rubio…-empezó a decir el pelinegro apuntando a Kurapika-…debía destruir el nen del corazón de la chica…-indicó a Rhea-con su propia nen…y no dijo nada más.

-…ok…-Kurapika parecía decidido a intentar algo pero Leorio le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Gon se quedó de ocho. Al igual que Killua, nunca creyó que su amigo médico sería capaz de golpear a Kurapika.

-idiota…-dijo Leorio-…le dicen que no lo haga…y no deja de insistir

Illumi vio a Hisoka caminar a lo lejos. Parecía triste.

Sin ser visto se alejó yendo hacia su compañero.

-se acabó…-le dijo intentando animarlo un poco. No soportaba ver a su mayor entretención con el rostro afligido.

-… ¿Quién dijiste que había que matar?-preguntó el pelirrojo caminando a su lado

-da igual. Creo que papá hizo el trabajo por mí.

-¿y cómo se supone que te pagaré ahora?

-… ¿sigue en pie lo de la cerveza y las papas?-preguntó con tono simpático haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

-sí, claro…

Ambos se dirigieron en dirección opuesta al grupo de 5 que se dirigía rápidamente a la ciudad habitada más cercana.

**_jaosjaosjaojsoajso pobre Kurapika no se lo podía creer xDD ya, eso, gracias a los que leen y dejan sus opiniones :)_**


	20. Partir desde cero

**20. Partir desde cero.**

-quién es…-dijo Zoe con cansancio mientras se limaba las uñas en su alcoba

-…es el joven Kurapika, jefa-respondió Jais

-¡Kurapika!

La chica corrió escaleras abajo hacia el hall encontrándose de frente con el chico rubio quien llevaba su típica ropa y un bolso blanco colgando del hombro.

Parecía haber crecido demasiado en ese mes.

-…oh, regresaste-sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza. El chico le devolvió aquel gesto sincero de afecto sin ningún tipo de segunda intención-…pero ¿Quién demonios crees que eres?-le regañó con mirada afilada-¡desapareciste!

-lo siento, estuve ocupado

-ya veo…-dijo dándose cuenta de la presencia de una figura femenina en el umbral de la puerta.

Estaba de espaldas con una canasta llena de manzanas a su lado. Tenía el cabello blanco y llevaba un vestido rosa.

Zoe supo que debía ser la nueva chica de Kurapika, lo que la enfureció y la hizo abofetearlo con toda su fuerza.

-¡eres un mujeriego, idiota!-le gritó con ímpetu-primero una castaña, luego una pelirroja… ¿y ahora una albina? ¡3 chicas en menos de 4 meses! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?

Kurapika se echó a reír comprendiendo la confusión de la chica.

Zoe se impactó por su sonrisa, realmente era otra persona cuando estaba feliz.

-solo venía a saludar…-dijo el chico

-…oh…espera, espera. Tengo una carta para ti que la dejo esa chica amiga tuya…-le dijo mientras iba en busca de su cartera-…hm… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Neón?

-sí, ella…-sonrió sacando un sobre del bolso-aquí está. Dijo que vendrías a verme algún día…y que te la entregara en tus manos-le dijo pasándole la carta.

-gracias

-no hay de qué…-le sonrió guiñándole un ojo-tengo tu paga del mes que no cobraste ¿te la llevarás ahora?

-…no. Olvídala.

-…bueno. Mejor para mí. ¿Tienes trabajo? Tu puesto aun puede estar intacto

-me dedicaré a otra cosa

-¿en serio? ¿Y a dónde irás?

-me iré a Sadark con mi novia…-declaró algo sonrojado-…mi amiga Neón me tiene un puesto allá

-oh…ya veo. Supongo que te olvidarás de mí…-dijo algo triste

-claro que no. Vendré a verte cuando sea posible…puedes preguntarle a Leorio por mí, siempre estaré en contacto con él.

-…Leorio pasa todo el día en el hospital, pero bueno…lo tendré en mente-sonrió

-quiero que cuides a mi amigo…y que le seas fiel ¿me oíste?-sonrió notando el rostro ofendido de Zoe

-no es nada serio-refunfuñó

-…me tengo que ir, o perderé el vuelo

-¿acaso tu novia no me va a saludar?

-…es algo tímida…-sonrió

Rhea miró a Zoe un momento mientras se despedía de Kurapika. Aun no creía que era su tía, pero era preferible no decirle nada; seguramente su orgullo rebalsaría los límites al saber que era parte de la realeza.

El chico rubio salió de la casa tomando la canasta para partir. La albina lo siguió tomándose de su brazo.

Caminaban por la ciudad hacia el aeropuerto. Había pasado mes y medio desde aquel fatídico día, ambos se habían recuperado por completo de sus heridas aunque el rubí seguía guardado sin usarse. Querían llegar a Sadark y descansar un poco antes de utilizar la jema.

-¿Neón sabe que voy contigo?-preguntó ella de pronto

-claro que sí, dijo que no había problema

-oh… ¿no se molestará?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-…no lo sé…-dijo con despreocupación-¿Gon y Killua dónde se fueron?

-a York

-¿para qué?

-no lo sé…-sonrió-¿crees que Leorio estará bien con Zoe?

-…hm…sí. Leorio le hará tocar fondo…la cambiará.

-eso espero…-suspiró con algo de cansancio

-Kurapika

-dime

-¿Cuánto tiempo me soportarás?

La voz inocente de Rhea hizo reír al chico quien se detuvo un instante y tomó su mano con ternura.

-…yo cumplo mis promesas-le dijo dándole un pequeño beso

Ella sonrió mirándolo con dulzura. En verdad adoraba ese rostro amable, dulce e inteligente de Kurapika. No le dolía la idea de querer pasar el resto de su vida con él, en realidad, le gustaba.

-perderemos el vuelo…-le recordó él llevándosela de la mano por la ciudad-¿Qué hora es?

-…hm…tenemos 10 minutos para llegar

Empezaron a correr por las calles dejándose llevar por la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos. En menos de 5 minutos atravesaron la entrada del aeropuerto y más tarde, subieron al dirigible que los llevaría a Sadark.

Neón había conseguido un puesto importante para Kurapika en el gobierno de su esposo, no de guardaespaldas, sino como historiador e investigador que lo que realmente le gustaba a su amigo rubio. Además, le agradaba la idea de tenerlo tan cerca. A Kurapika le hacía sentir más en familia saber que llegaría a la casa de una amiga.

Llevaban un par de horas de vuelo. Rhea dormía tranquila en su cuarto mientras el chico tomaba la carta de Neón, la cual decía:

_Kurapika:_

_No es mucho lo que debo contarte, pero tengo una noticia importante para ti. Por casualidad, una amiga de mi marido llegó contando sobre lo que había conseguido en la subaste. Hubieses visto como me puse cuando supe que hablaba de tus queridos ojos rojos, los últimos, esos de los que me hablaste. Bueno, no te preocupes porque los tengo conmigo, esperan por ti. Será mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado._

_Te espero en casa._

_Con amor, Neón._

Kurapika sonrió sintiéndose aliviado, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en terminar su primera misión. Ahora todo estaba hecho. Por primera vez podía pensar en lo que haría de su vida. Tenía 20 años y un futuro que parecía prometedor.

Se levantó del escritorio y se acostó en el sofá mirando el cabello blanco de Rhea. Últimamente la chica dormía algo intranquila, seguramente tenía pesadillas con su última experiencia y por lo menos para él, aquello era normal.

Se asustó al verla quejarse tanto y fue hacia ella intentando despertarla.

Rhea lo miró con ojos perdidos que poco a poco se tranquilizaron. El chico se sentó a su lado abrazándola, le gustaba consolarla, sentía que su vida tomaba sentido cada vez que la tenía junto a él.

-… ¿queda mucho…?-preguntó ella con la respiración algo cortada

-unas cuantas horas, no te preocupes…-le sonrió-¿estás mejor?

-sí, pero no te vayas…quédate conmigo-le dijo abrazándose a su cuerpo.

Media hora más tarde, el chico dormía a su lado mientras ella acariciaba su cabello mirándolo embelesada. Sentía que podría pasar toda su vida viendo esa cara.

Cerca de las 11 de la mañana llegaron a la ciudad en donde fueron recibidos por Neón. La chica parecía muy feliz de ver a Kurapika aunque no dejaba de aclarar que le encantaba la idea de verlo de novio con una chica tan linda como Rhea, aunque seguía perturbándole aquella gota verde agua en su mejilla.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica pelirosa siendo recibidos pomposamente por los sirvientes y guardaespaldas de la mansión.

Un joven alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules los invitó a pasar a un salón especial. Era Dren, el esposo de Neón.

Fue una grata tarde para todos, Dren simpatizó muy rápido con el chico rubio, a pesar de verse serio, era muy extrovertido y amaba la literatura. Neón siempre supo que se llevarían bien, como también sabía que tendría ciertos choques con Rhea. La albina parecía más sencilla y humilde que la amiga de Kurapika, además, era bastante tímida. No hablaba demasiado aunque tenía un rostro amable.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Rhea se echaba sobre la cama quejándose de lo cansador que había sido el viaje. Kurapika revisaba con emoción los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca de Dren para comenzar ya con sus investigaciones.

Por un momento había olvidado el tema del rubí y el diamante de Rhea, pero fue ella misma quien le quitó el libro de las manos y lo regañó por no darse siquiera un día de descanso.

-estuve un mes sin hacer nada…-se defendió el rubio

-me da igual. Por lo menos…salgamos a conocer la ciudad, ya tendrás tiempo de trabajar-le dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas-…a menos que prefieras los libros antes que a mí…

-no seas tonta…-rió dejándose robar unos besos

Fue durante la noche, luego de organizar sus cosas, cuando decidieron probar suerte con el rubí.

Rhea se sentó frente a Kurapika con el cabello tomado y toda la fe puesta en él. No sabían lo que sucedería, solo confiaban en las palabras de Illumi, que a final de cuentas, eran de Hisoka.

Las cadenas de Kurapika resonaron en la habitación mientras que Rhea mantenía la jema roja entre sus manos.

-…qué hago…-susurró el rubio. Tenía todas las piezas pero ahora ¿Qué hacía con ellas?

-…dijo algo de romper el nen con el tuyo…

-solo tengo cadenas…

Luego comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba seguro.

-solo hazlo. Confío en ti-le dijo ella dejando libre su pecho.

Kurapika suspiró nervioso y clavó su cadena envolviendo el corazón de Rhea. Aunque ella cayó sobre él sumida en el dolor no dejó de tensar la cadena, debía romperlo. No podía hacer nada más.

Rhea vomitaba sangre…debía detenerse, pero ella no se lo permitió e insistió en que siguiera.

-te voy a matar…-dijo él con miedo

-…está bien…solo…solo…-la chica parecía desvanecerse de dolor

Kurapika a cada segundo se convencía que algo andaba mal, volvía a sentir ese frío que rodeaba a Rhea en su última pelea y ella agonizaba a su lado. Desistiría, algo estaba haciendo mal.

De pronto el rubí comenzó a brillar desde un pequeño punto en su centro. Poco a poco, lentamente, aquel rojo intenso perdía su color transparentándose. A medida que avanzaban los segundos, más cristalino se volvía y Rhea parecía volver en sí. Aquel pedazo de rubí se había transformado en un gran diamante con destellos azules, como los ojos grises de la chica.

El chico hizo desaparecer su cadena y sostuvo a su novia en sus brazos notando que temblaba.

-…hace frío…-decía ella un tanto inconsciente, aun dopada por el dolor, empezando a castañear-…tengo mucho frío…

-tranquila. Ya pasó…-le dijo llevándola a su cuarto para arroparla

Rhea no recordaba haber sentido frío alguna vez en su vida ¿tan mal se sentía? Ella siempre había sido reacia a las bajas temperaturas, no le afectaban para nada, pero de pronto parecía ser termolábil y necesitó de muchas mantas para reconfortarse mientras el chico sanaba su herida.

-…aun hace frío…-se quejó la albina acomodándose en la cama-…frío…

-tranquila…-la voz del chico la envolvió por completo a la vez que lo sentía abrazarla-…todo acabó…no hay nada que temer

-Kurapika…-la chica se volteó refugiándose en su pecho para sentir esas suaves caricias en su cabello-…me haces feliz…-sonrió inocente mientras sentía que poco a poco la temperatura normal volvía a su cuerpo.

No le importaba tener que vivir en una casa ubicada a un costado de la mansión de Neón. Le daba igual si tenía que vivir bajo un puente, si lo tenía junto a ella todo parecía perfecto, mientras sintiera esa boca dulce junto a la suya o esa caricia tierna en su cabello la vida tomaba sentido y color.

Además, era un buen comienzo.

En la alfombra, había quedado olvidado el Corazón de Diamante.

***^* Voy a llorar sjaosjoajso sni snif u.u así acaba xD felices para siempre... o no? o.o jajaj espero les haya gustado, en unos días subiré el epílogo ambientado 5 años después :) gracias por los que siguieron la historia :) Besos desde Chile ^^ ñuuuu**

**ahhh, nota : si quieren leer algo con algun personaje (hombre) jejeje solo diganlo xD yo feliz de recibir ideas, aunque me encantan los OC, son mi facilidad *^* byeee :)**


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

El chico bostezó de buena gana mirando la hora en su reloj. Aun era temprano, podría dormir media hora más.

Abrazó a su mujer rodeándola por la cintura, adoraba esa figura femenina a su lado, acariciarla y sentirla suya era lo que lo hacía delirar, pero el llanto de Zaya lo hizo olvidar su idea de descansar un poco más antes de ir a trabajar.

Estiró su cuerpo mientras se vestía hasta la cintura con sueño.

En la habitación contigua, el niño de cabello claro gimoteaba por un poco de atención. Seguramente llevaba un rato despierto, y al sentir el más mínimo movimiento clamaba por llamar la atención de alguno de sus padres.

-…bien, basta de llorar…-decía el chico mientras tomaba en brazos a Zaya-¿no crees que es un poco temprano…?-le sonrió limpiándole las lagrimillas de cocodrilo que había llorado su pequeño.

El niño solo sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro del chico rubio que fue a la habitación donde su mujer ya había despertado.

-… ¿quieres un té, Rhea?-preguntó él dejando al niño en brazos de la albina

-hm…bueno…-respondió ella acariciando el cabello de su hijo-…Kurapika…-lo llamó antes de que el chico bajara a preparar el desayuno-…no, olvídalo. Luego te digo…-sonrió dándose cuenta que había pensado tan rápido que ya se le había olvidado.

Zaya la miraba con esos ojos grises muy abiertos, era una madre joven y para ella solo existía su pequeño de 11 meses, y claro, su esposo.

No llevaban una vida de preocupaciones, el trabajo de Kurapika era ameno y vivían sin complicaciones. Rhea se dedicaba a enseñar a los niños de la familia del conde hasta que llegó Zaya a sus vidas, ahora solo se preocupaba de su hijo y dejaba el resto al chico rubio que con 25 años parecía vivir feliz en una casa rural a las afueras de la ciudad de Sadark.

Era el hombre de mayor confianza para Dren, si bien solo era un historiador e investigador, cumplía funciones políticas y económicas en la toma de decisiones del conde de Sadark. Poco a poco ascendía en la escala social, aunque era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Sin darse cuenta, había hecho lo mismo que su padre. Había tocado fondo con la llegaba de un hijo al mundo, entendió que Zaya y Rhea estaban antes que el trabajo y su afán por estudiar libro tras libro.

No encontraba felicidad más grande que llegar a casa y verlos ahí, solo para él. O despertar cada mañana junto a su princesa albina para luego sentir el llanto fingido de Zaya pidiendo su atención.

Si deseaba algo más, era, quizás, saber de sus amigos cazadores. Sabía que Leorio había roto con Zoe hace tiempo y que tenía una nueva mujer, pero de Gon y Killua, que debían estar cumpliendo cerca de 20 años, no tenía noticia alguna y a veces se preocupaba por ellos.

-…Neón dijo que fuéramos a verla el fin de semana-dijo Rhea limpiando la boca de Zaya con un pañuelo mientras Kurapika acababa su desayuno rápidamente

-…creo que es el cumpleaños de Dren ¿no?

-sí, eso creo. Hey, come más lento…

-lo siento, estoy atrasado…-soltó una risita mientras se levantaba. Notó los ojos curiosos de su hijo sobre él y se acercó sacudiéndole el cabello. Zaya rió.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta cuando sintieron que llamaban a la puerta dos voces masculinas.

Kurapika se molestó un poco, significaba que alguien se sentía con la confianza suficiente de saltar la verja del jardín y golpear directamente la puerta.

Fue hacia ellos con las palabras en la boca, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció esa cabellera blanca y la otra castaña.

-¿Kurapika…?-la voz de Killua era tan…adulta-¿eres tú? ¡Mírate!-rió

-…wow, estás igual que antes-agregó Gon asaltando al rubio con un abrazo apretado-¿nos extrañaste?

-…chicos…-Kurapika no salía de su asombro-¿Qué hacen aquí?-sonrió sorprendido del cambio de _los niños_.

-pues…pasamos a verte-dijo Gon

-¿no…nos invitarás a pasar? Hemos viajado mucho-dijo Killua

-…sí, claro…pasen…-Kurapika los dejó entrar olvidándose de su atraso en el horario

-¿Rhea…?-Gon sonrió abiertamente abrazando a la mujer sin dejar de asombrarse por la presencia del niño que estaba apegado a su madre mirando receloso a los extraños en casa-…no me digas que…

-wow…pensé que solo Leorio era una máquina reproductora-dijo Killua avergonzando al kuruta que permanecía de pie mirando al par de jóvenes, que a pesar de estar más altos, maduros y fuertes, seguían siendo los mismos.

-qué lindo bebé…-decía Gon-es idéntico a ti, amigo

-…verdad…-Killua rió tomando asiento junto a Rhea-Gon-dijo con tono serio como si quisiera recordarle alguna cosa

-ah…cierto. Kurapika ¿podemos hablar?

El rubio asintió notando el tono de voz distinto en su amigo. Ambos fueron al salón de estudio para conversar tranquilos.

-oye Rhea…-dijo Killua sobándose la cabeza con tedio-… ¿te molesta si nos llevamos a tu…chico por un tiempo?

-ya me parecía extraña su visita…-dijo la albina con una sonrisa corta

-será solo un mes, lo necesitamos para unas investigaciones. Te lo devolveremos sano y salvo, lo prometo

-…hm…no lo sé. Hace más de 5 años que no nos separamos…menos ahora que Zaya está aquí

-¿su nombre es Zaya?

-sí…-sonrió-¿Gon está hablando de lo mismo con Kurapika?

-…ahá

-ya veo… ¿Qué tipo de investigaciones?

-no creo que sepas de NGL, pero él sabe mucho sobre las especies nuevas que surgieron luego de la invasión de las Hormigas…lo necesitamos para constatar datos. El resto lo haremos nosotros…aunque, nunca pensamos que ya tendrían un niño…eso realmente complica las cosas ¿verdad?

-…sí

-porque tú no irías con nosotros ¿verdad?

-no; debo cuidar de Zaya

-…lo supuse…-suspiró-además, no creo que Kurapika desee…llevarlos a ambos

Rhea negó con la cabeza y dejó al niño en su silla mientras iba por cubiertos para servir a los chicos.

Pensó un instante, su cabeza y su corazón se negaban a la idea de quedarse sola con Zaya siquiera un mes…pero ¿y si Kurapika aceptaba? No podía negarse, era su marido, pero…

Suspiró nerviosa. Llevaba 5 años viviendo sin preocupaciones y ahora todo se veía tan complejo por un simple viaje de un mes.

-no, Gon…ya dije-se oyó la voz de Kurapika venir hacia el comedor-te puedo dar libros con toda la información que quieras, pero no puedo ir. Lo siento-dijo tomando a Zaya como muestra de la razón por la que no podía apartarse de ellos.

-lo supuse…-dijo Gon con una sonrisa-eres un gran hombre, Kurapika…

-gracias, pero no me vas a convencer

-tranquilo. Puedes darnos los libros-dijo Killua-buscaremos a alguien que los lea…-rió sarcástico-Kurapika es en serio, necesitamos tu cerebro con nosotros. No podemos estar revisando libro tras libro cada vez que lo necesitemos, te necesitamos a ti. Por favor, será solo un mes

-no…-dijo Kurapika mirando a su mujer. Si ella lo aprobaba podría decir que sí. Pero Rhea ni siquiera miraba, en realidad no quería encontrarse con los ojos del chico.

-vamos; a Rhea y Zaya no les pasará nada…solo vamos un mes, y tú te devuelves. Solo eso

-…chicos no insistan, por favor

-…papi…-los balbuceos de Zaya en su oído hicieron firme su decisión. En verdad no quería perderse un día del avance de su hijo

-lo siento, no puedo ir y es mi última palabra.

-…creo que…fracasamos…-dijo Gon

-por eso dicen que la familia cambia a los hombres…-refunfuñó Killua ganándose una mirada fiera de Rhea-es cierto

-¿Qué buscan en NGL?-preguntó Kurapika

-…un tesoro-aclaró Killua con sinceridad

-¿para qué?

-…en realidad queremos volver allí para ver cómo han estado las cosas luego de 7 años…-rió Gon-aunque si encontramos el tesoro que dicen está ahí…será mucho mejor

-¿de qué tesoro hablan?

-ah…ya veo que te pica la curiosidad-persuadió el albino

-…no me van a convencer. Podría ayudarlos

La discusión siguió así durante toda la mañana, incluso Rhea se unió a ellos mientras tomaba un café con Zaya dormido en sus brazos.

Durante días Killua y Gon leyeron los libros que había escrito Kurapika sobre NGL en 5 años de estudio. Realmente se sorprendieron, parecía que él sabía más de aquel país, que ellos que estuvieron allí mismo.

Día tras día, Gon y Killua se acostumbraban al ambiento fino y cálido que se respiraba en aquella casa.

Día tras día, Gon y Killua retrasaban su partida hasta que, sin permiso de nadie, decidieron darse unas vacaciones en Sadark a la vez que se encariñaban más y más con el pequeño Zaya.

Rhea asumía lentamente que de uno pasó a tener 3 hijos.

**Fin ¿?**

**_jajajajaja ahí está el epi *-* agradeceré públicamente a Cata :P Sí, tu review me alegró la noche u.u nadie me había escrito nada jejeje ahí está el descendiente de Kuruta: Zaya. Un niño que será muy importante en la segunda parte :3 creo que ya les adelanté mucho :)_**

**_Gracias de nuevo, por el momento, Corazón de Diamante bajará el telón._**

**_Nos encontramos luego y...subiré otro OC, Kurapika se ha convertido en mi obsesión durante estos días ^^ y eso. Besos desde Chile :)_**


End file.
